In The Grip Of Grace
by whitetigers
Summary: Frank living with the grief over his brother learns something that will change his life and lead him and his friends into a danger they never imagined. This is part 2 of the House of Cards trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Hardys or their friends but I do own the others.

In The Grip Of Grace

Chapter 1

Frank Hardy lay on his bed, hopelessness rising and falling with every breath he took. He listened as his aunt called him for lunch, but he didn't care. He had no interest in lunch or anything else this world had to offer. His life had become empty the second his baby brother had died two months ago. Two months ago his life wasn't the greatest, what with his father, Fenton Hardy, the world famous private investigator turning out to be a psychopath. For some reason his dad had gone off the deep end and had made it his mission to make his life a living hell. At first it was little things, and he would get beaten for no apparent reason. Then his grades at school suffered from that and his dad physically punished him as he saw fit. Then he had started molesting him. That one had thrown him, for he didn't understand where that had come from at all. He had started taking amphetamines to keep himself going to pass his exams so his father would leave him alone. He'd contemplated on running away, but the thought of leaving Joe was too much to even think about. Joe. The mere thought of his name seared pain in his heart as he thought about his beloved baby brother. It was so intense at times he actually considered suicide. He kept reliving that last moment of Joe's life over and over in his mind like a broken record.

"_Hello, son," a menacing voice reverberated through Frank's hospital room._

_A startled yell came from Frank's lips. How the …?_

_"We didn't get to finish what we started." The man who was walking towards him with blood all over himself, laughed evilly._

_Just then Joe came bouncing in with news of Phil, but came to an abrupt halt when he seen who was there._

_"Dad!"_

_Frank had seen his dad bring his hand up with a gun in it and terror seized his heart as he realized what was about to happen._

_"Joe!"_

_He barely registered his dad mumbling something and swiftly running out the door. He'd jumped out of the hospital bed and ran over to his brother and took his hand. He saw the wound in the side of his head. There was blood everywhere. He'd never been so frightened in his life. Not even his dad had made him feel as scared as losing the one person that meant the most to him in the world. Time stood still for what seemed like hours, but all too soon medics and doctors rushed in to take his brother away from him and he'd not even gotten to say good-bye. In a split second Joe was gone and his life was over, never to be the same again._

Frank rolled over onto his side, suddenly feeling a lot older than his nineteen years. His Aunt Gertrude, a strong and strict, matronly woman, and also his dad's older sister, by ten years, had silently come up the stairs and was now brushing the dark brown strands of hair off his forehead. Even though she was strict, she was very fond of her nephews. Frank's tear-stained cheeks told her that he had yet again been thinking of his brother.

She looked over at a framed photo of a young sun-bleached blond haired boy with a beautiful smile and deep sapphire blue eyes that was sitting on Frank's bedside table. The secret she carried about his brother was one she adamantly believed was the right choice to be made at the time. She sadly shook her head. She thought about telling Frank everything so many times, but… no, it was best this way. There would be nothing but burdens to bare if the truth were known. As stubborn and strong willed as she could be, she just couldn't see how to bring her nephew out of this deep depression. She barely got him to eat, and getting him out of the house was next to impossible. The only times he would go out was if she physically couldn't go anywhere. But she wanted him to get his life back, finish with his studies at Bayport Community College, and have some resemblance of a normal life. She knew her brother was out there but he hadn't made contact with them in the last couple of months. It was frightening to think he could show up at any moment to start reeking havoc again. But she didn't know what else to do. There had been a history of insanity in their family from their father's side, but the only one it affected had been Fenton. He had shown signs of it when he was a little child, hurting and killing little animals for the fun of it. But by the time he had grown up and on his own Gertrude thought he'd out grown it. And didn't think anything of it…till now. But she wouldn't let that stop her from helping her nephew back from this dark place she knew he was in. She wanted to get Frank out of the house before his dad showed up so he'd be safe. She didn't want him ending up like his mother and brother. Victims of circumstance.

She looked back down at Frank and seen he hadn't moved.

"Frank, you need to get out of this bed and come down and eat something."

"I don't want anything." he said, as he turned back over.

"Frank, starving yourself to death is not the answer."

Frank whipped his head around so fast that it startled his aunt, and she backed up a step.

"The answer? To what? If I died today it would only serve to bring me to Joe that much faster."

"Franklin Hardy! You can't be serious. You have your whole life ahead of you and you need to get out there and live it."

"Why? Joe's not here. He's not alive." Frank cried.

"I know you miss him hon. We both do…"

"No!" Frank interrupted. "It's not the same. He was apart of me. He's gone now and that part of me is gone too."

He looked seriously at his aunt with such intensity that it made her feel inferior.

Gertrude just shook her head resignedly and turned around and walked out, clearly frustrated. She stopped at the doorway putting her hand on the doorframe.

"I'll be gone for the weekend again. I'll be back Sunday night. Don't forget to put the alarm system on. And for heaven's sake try to eat something. I've made up meals for the next two days for you in the freezer. All you have to do is heat them up." she waited for a response and when she got none, she shook her head again and went down stairs.

An hour later the phone rang, but by the time Frank went out into the hall to answer it, it had stopped ringing. He looked at the number on the caller ID and didn't recognize it. He looked at the name and found it to be a business number. The Stratford Clinic. He frowned at the name. Why would some place like that be calling here? Then he thought about his dad. Maybe he'd gotten help after all. He was about to call the number back when he heard a knock on the front door. He slowly made his way down the stairs, wondering why he was even bothering. He didn't care who it was, much less what they wanted. Most of his friends had moved away to Montana, something about a new life - a new start…he couldn't remember, and at the time he just didn't care.

He opened the door to find Tony Prito standing there. He'd been the only one that hadn't left with the rest of their friends because he wanted to help his dad finish up the season working at their restaurant, Prito's Pizzaria.

"Hey, Frank. How you doin'?

Frank just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Tony."

"Can I come in?" Tony asked, when Frank hadn't made a move to offer him to enter the house.

Frank hesitated a second before shrugging again and let the door swing open wider.

"What do you want?"

Tony entered the house and flashes of Joe laughing, smiling, being afraid and joking came flooding back to his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat and couldn't imagine the hell Frank had to be going through. He cleared his throat before answering, trying to dissipate the gloom in his own heart.

"I thought I'd stop by and let you know that I'll be leaving this weekend to go to Montana with the rest of the gang." he paused for a second before continuing. "And also to offer you to come with me."

"Did my aunt send you here?" Frank asked suspiciously.

"No, Frank. Just asking for a driving partner so I wouldn't have to go alone." Tony lied. Secretly he did have an ulterior motive. He thought maybe a move would be just the thing to get Frank back in the world of the living. Not to mention that his friends all missed him.

Frank started to answer, but then the phone rang again. He went over and picked up the receiver and looked at the caller ID. Again it was the Stratford Clinic. It was an out of state number. He pushed the talk button.

"Hello, this is the Hardy residence."

_"May I speak with Gertrude Hardy please?" a cheerful female voice asked._

"This is her nephew, Frank. Can I help you?" he was now thoroughly intrigued how his aunt had anything to do with a clinic out of state. Was there something wrong with her? Was this where she was going every weekend?

_" I would like to leave her a message if I may."_

"She isn't in and won't be back till Sunday evening. What's the message?"

_"Oh dear, well, that won't be necessary. She must have already left to come here. Sorry to have taken up your time…"_

"Why would my aunt go there? Is there something wrong? What kind of a clinic is this? Is she alright?"

_"Sir, I don't have the authority to answer those questions. I'll just talk to her when she gets here."_

"But I have the right to know what's going on." By this time Frank was getting frustrated.

_"Sir, you have every right to know but it is not my place to tell you."_

"Then who's is it? What's this about?"

"It's about the person who she admitted here, but I really don't have any authority…"

"Wait! What person?" Frank asked, perplexed.

Before he could ask any more questions the female voice had said her good-byes and hung up. Frank pulled the phone back and looked at it as if it would give him his answers.

"Who was that?" asked Tony.

Frank turned slightly and looked at Tony, then back at the phone.

"Uh… I'm not sure. They wouldn't tell me." he answered as he hung up the receiver. "But I plan on finding out." he said as he headed for his dad's office to look up the clinic on line.. Tony followed after him and watched with a certain awe in the way Frank's detective instincts took over with out him even knowing about it.

Frank sat down in the chair behind the desk and booted up the computer. When it was ready he logged into the clinic's website and both he and Tony looked at the screen dumbfounded. The screen pulled up a webpage called The Stratford Clinic. It was a fairly new building that was set back in the outskirts of a town in southern Michigan. It was mostly white with marbled pillars out front and green sculptured shrubbery around the building with a manicured lawn and a circular drive with a beautiful view of the wooded forest behind. It would have seemed like a nice place except that there were bars on all the windows on both levels. The paragraph under the picture had a description of the place and how the setting was in the best quiet atmosphere for their residents. What captured Frank's attention most was that it was a place for mentally handicapped people, and the rehabilitation programs had an astounding 56 success rate.

Tony looked down at Frank, who was still sitting in the chair. He could tell Frank's mind was going at an alarming speed trying to figure out the meaning behind all this.

"What do you think this means?" Tony asked him.

Frank's heart was pounding in his ears. Something was telling him that he had to get there, and fast. "I have to go." he said, as he stood up.

"Wait. Can I come with you?"

Frank looked at his friend for a moment. "Thought you were leaving this weekend."

"Well, you know me, when the Hardy's are into a good mystery…." He immediately regretted his words when he saw Frank's face fall somewhat. "Oh, Frank, I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"Well, if you're going, get your sorry ass out the door." he said with a smirk. "Let me get my coat, it might be chillier up there."

Frank took the stairs to his room two at a time. He knew something was up but he didn't know what. He had a feeling it had to do with his father. He didn't know why. Nor could he explain it. But what he was about to find out would change his life again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm sure glad I dug around in my truck and found my coat. It is quite chillier up here than back home." said Tony as he read the directions on a map he had in his hands. After no response, he looked over and noticed that Frank was in his thinking mode. He was also quite sure he hadn't heard a word he'd just said.

"Frank. "

Frank turned to look at him. Tony could see that emotionally he was drained. The ride had started out exciting for the prospect of a mystery, but too much thinking left Frank with too many questions and hard facts that won out over hopeful gut instincts.

"Let's ask someone at this convenient store if they've ever heard of this clinic." Tony suggested. "Then I'll take over driving if you want."

Frank nodded and pulled up to the building and he and Tony got out and went inside. While Tony went to get them some coffee, Frank asked for the directions to the clinic.

"Yeah, I know where that's at." said the balding man in his mid forties and slightly plump, that stood behind the counter. "Stratford is about ten miles northeast from here. When you get into town follow the main street till you hit a three way. There will be a sign that says, Stratford Clinic with an arrow pointing in that direction."

"Thank you."

"You have family in there?"

The question caught Frank off-guard. He had thought a lot about it on the way and the more he thought about it the more he was thinking that it was a real possibility that it was his dad getting help. A little too late for Frank's liking, but help none the less, and his aunt had been coming up here for weekend visits. Since it wasn't a medical clinic, he doubted that there was anything wrong with his aunt. Joe…he was trying not to think about.

"Uh…I'm not sure." he replied, quickly turning as Tony came up to pay for their drinks.

"Get the directions?"

"Yeah, let's go." Frank said, abruptly.

The man looked at Tony with a frown and nodded his head toward Frank. "He all right?"

Tony shrugged because he didn't think it was any of the man's business, paid for the coffee and left.

Outside, Frank already had the car started with Tony's passenger door open. When Tony sat down and looked over at Frank, he thought that his friend looked a little spooked.

"Care to share?" asked Tony, as he handed Frank his coffee. "What did he ask you?"

"If I had any of my family in there." Frank sipped on his coffee and glanced out the windshield at a couple who were making their way into the convenient store. The pained expression on his face told Tony that there was more going on in Frank's mind than just a random question.

"And," Tony asked softly, encouraging him to go on.

Frank took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"For a split second, I thought it could be Joe."

The look on Tony's face told Frank that his friend thought that an impossibility.

"I know, I know. Joe's…" the lump in Frank's throat was hard to swallow. "…he's gone." he whispered, and sat a minute to collect himself, as a tear slid down his face. Tony put a hand on Frank's arm for comfort. For this, Frank was grateful. He was glad Tony came along if for nothing else but moral support. "I know it's got to be my dad. I haven't seen or heard from him in the last couple of months. I hate him so bad for what he did to Joe."

Anger flashed across Frank's face.

"What are you going to do if he's there?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know if I want him to know I'm there." Frank took another sip of his coffee. "If he sees me…I know I'll yell at him. I'm so angry with him. I'd like to beat the living crap out of him." he hissed the last sentence.

"Maybe that's why your aunt didn't let you know she was coming up here." Tony surmised thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's got to be my dad. There's no other possibility. Maybe we should just go home." Frank said, dejectedly.

Tony knew that Frank was grasping at straws hoping to find his brother, and at the beginning of the trip from Bayport in Long Island, he had to admit there was a tad bit of excitement in the air for that little touch of hope. For awhile he was grateful, for it had gotten Frank out of the house and gave just enough life shining through him to see the old Frank Hardy, even if it was just for a few short hours.

"We come all this way. Let's just find out what's going on before heading home." Tony suggested. He threw his empty cup in a plastic trash bag that was laying on the floorboard and looked up at Frank. He was looking straight ahead out the windshield again gulping down the last of his coffee. He reached over to take the cup from Frank and continued. "Besides, I'd still like the company to Montana. How about it?"

Frank seemed to struggle with the answer. "I don't know, Tony. I feel so miserable. I don't care about anything." Frank looked sadly at Tony, tears once again threatening to spill over. "I miss him so bad, I just can't see how I'm going to survive. It hurts too bad to even think about him."

Tony leaned over and wrapped his arms around Frank. He knew there was nothing he could say to make his friend feel any better. But hoping that if given the affection and strength of a friend, Frank would be able to somehow see light at the end of his dark tunnel.

"Well, let's put it aside for right now." Tony said. He pulled back and saw a small grateful smile. "Let's at least see what your aunt is doing here. Then if you want, we can go home anytime you want. Okay?"

Frank wiped his eyes and blew his nose with a Kleenex that he'd gotten from a small package of them that he always kept in the car. "Okay." Frank nodded. "I don't care where we go."

"It'll be okay." Tony said, realizing what a cliché he had just said and winced.

The concern in Tony's voice and on his face somehow made Frank want to please his friend and he put the car in gear and started to pull out, questions running through his mind. 'What was his aunt hiding? Was his dad really there? Just how many skeleton's did his family have in their closets?' The biggest question of all was, 'What would he find when he got there?' Mixed feelings of apprehension and an earnest expectation settled in the ever present cloud of despair. What would he find indeed?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Frank parked the car, he sat there for a while, taking everything in. The front of the clinic was just as, if not more so, impressive than the picture on its website. The only difference Frank could see was the vehicles and people coming and going. Tony looked over at him and again felt compassion for his friend.

"Nervous?" Tony asked.

Frank took a deep breath a gave a small smile to let him know that he would be fine. Nevertheless, inside, Frank was anything but fine. He was always good at hiding his feelings from everyone. He was also a very private person and any outward show of emotions would be considered vulnerable, and that was just not acceptable. The only time his emotions came out was when it involved Joe. Not even his closest friends knew how he felt about certain things. Joe was the only person who could see right through him. However, Joe was not here. So again, hidden behind a brave smile, he told Tony he was fine. Nervous… but fine.

Once inside, there were busy staff members, residents of the place and family members all seeming to know where they were going.

Frank scanned the spacious foyer. Beautifully decorated in the Victorian era, there were pictures on the walls from one side of the room to the other of different historical subjects. He saw a soft black and white painting of a couple of girls sitting on a flat rock at the edge of the woods. He studied enough Victorian art that he knew the painting was one of Thomas Gainsborough and engraved by Timothy Cole. The name of the painting was The Two Sisters. He looked at a few others but just skimmed over them. The furniture in the room was done in antique tables, corner knick-knack shelves, and plush old Victorian styled chairs. The windows had heavy cranberry colored velvet draperies that were pulled back with heavy iron tiebacks that looked like a huge flower. To the right there was a slightly curved set of stairs made out of the same black and grey marble that made up the pillars outside. Each step had a wide strip of black ribbed non-skid rubber. There was a medium sized potted plant on the floor next to the banister. Elevators were directly to the back of the room behind the huge reception area.

"Nice place." Tony said, appreciatively, as Frank walked over to the reception desk.

A very pretty redheaded girl that appeared to be in her early twenties was almost as tall as Frank's 6'1'' frame. She smiled at him, which showed her deep dimples in her cheeks.

"Hi, my name is Natalie. How may I help you today?" she asked, cheerfully.

Frank recognized the voice of the caller as the one that had called his house yesterday morning. He wondered if she would give him any more information, now that he was standing right in front of her.

"You called my house yesterday morning to leave a message for my aunt but she'd already left. Her name is Gertrude Hardy. Is there any chance she's still here?"

"Whom would she be visiting, sir?"

"Probably my father. Fenton Hardy."

Natalie clicked away at the computer in front of her. After a short time, she stopped and turned back to Frank.

"I'm sorry; I don't see a Fenton Hardy. But I _can_ tell you she's still here." Natalie replied after she looked at the sign-in book.

"Is she staying here?" he asked, perplexed.

"No. No one is allowed to stay in the rooms overnight."

"Oh. Who's she visiting?"

"I'm not authorized to say, and I would have to get permission from her to let you on the floor." she smiled sweetly.

"Can you page her now?" Frank asked, feeling himself getting frustrated again.

"Just one moment sir."

Natalie pushed a button and spoke into the phone's overhead system. '_Would a Gertrude Hardy if you're still in the building, please come to the reception area. Gertrude Hardy, please come to the reception area. Thank you.'_

After five minutes had gone by, Frank listened as she repeated the request. They had been on the road for a couple of days and it seemed a lot later than 1:15 in the afternoon. But then again, there was the time difference. It was an hour earlier here than back home. Maybe she would be at lunch yet. It was only Saturday and she would not be leaving for home until sometime tomorrow morning. He knew she would be flying to make sure she had enough time to visit and be home by Sunday late afternoon.

"She doesn't seem to be answering the page sir. Can I leave a message with her?" the girl smiled at him.

"Maybe we should come back." Tony suggested.  
"Uh…that sounds good." Frank agreed. He caught Tony by the arm and steered him to the opposite side of the desk.

"What's the matter, amico?" Tony asked, knowingly. "Want me to divert her?"

"You read my mind. I didn't know they would be so strict. Try to get her away from the computer and I'll try to see the resident's list. Maybe a name will jump out at me since I don't know who she's here to see."

"Leave it to me." Tony pointed to himself with his thumb. "The Prito charm is ready for action, as always." he grinned.

"Just keep her busy, Romeo." Frank said rolling his eyes, as he was used to his friends antics.

Frank watched as Tony sidled up to the desk. Then he turned around and tried to make himself look busy walking past some of the paintings with a half fake look of admiration, because he really did enjoy this era. Out of the corner of his eye he could tell Tony's 'charms' were working, for Natalie was clearly loving the attention bestowed upon her.

Apparently, Tony had asked her something about the artwork on the wall, because they veered off in that direction still looking at the picture. Frank could see it was the famous painting, 'The Hunt'. He scanned the room and when he was satisfied no one was looking, he made his way quickly over to the computer. He saw that either visitor, or resident and room number logged everything in. Frank clicked on visitor and scrolled down to the H's until he came upon the name Hardy. There were only two and his aunt's name was one. He then clicked on her name and once again looked over to where Tony and Natalie were. Not seeing them right away, sent a stab of panic in him for a second. Then he spotted them off in the opposite side of the room, deep in discussion. He smiled to himself. He had to hand it to him, when Tony wanted a lady, he knew how to work it. He turned back to the computer monitor and froze. His eyes went wide and his heart beat heavily at what he was looking at. It was the last person he would have expected, but the first person he hoped it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frank could not believe the name that had come up on the screen. He wanted to look up to see if anyone had spotted him, but he just couldn't managed to tear his eyes away from the name he'd found. He could feel his heart beating in his chest so bad he thought it might explode. His breath caught in his throat and all of a sudden, he felt light headed and little bits of light danced in front of him. "Get a grip, Hardy.," he told himself. "What do I do next?". Then his eyes fell on the room number. He dashed out from behind the desk and made his way outside. He ran around to the side of the building and stopped, resting on it with his left hand, wiping at his eyes with his right. He felt a presence come up behind him and turned to see Tony walking around to his right side and laying a hand on his shoulder. His face was etched in concern and worry.

"What did you find?"

"You're not going to believe this. I have a hard time believing it." Frank answered, his voice sounding hoarse.

Tony lifted his eyebrows curiously.

"Tony." Frank whispered so low that if he said the words any louder that it might not be true. "It says that Joe is in there."

Frank searched his friend's face for confirmation that he was not going crazy. But then again, Tony had not seen the information on the monitor.

"But it doesn't make sense. We had a funeral for Joe and everything." Tony reasoned. "Are you sure? What if…"

"It was a closed casket, remember?" Frank reminded him.

"Oh yeah, because of the bullet wound…" Tony trailed off and softly cleared his throat.

"I need to get in there and see what's really going on." Frank said, determinedly. "And maybe I'll run into Aunt Gertrude, too. I need some answers." He then looked at Tony. "Can you put your Italian charms to work again?"

"No way!" Tony laughed. "Natalie saw you behind the desk. You were so busted. But before she could say anything, you took off as if you were shot out of a cannon. That's when I ran out here. I needed to see if you were okay."

Just then, the wind picked up and blew a few strands of Tony's black hair over his eyes. He thought he saw a familiar figure heading to the front of the clinic. As he brushed the hair back, his eyes widened.

"Guess you won't have to sneak in after all."

Frank followed Tony's gaze and turned around to see his aunt making her way up the few steps to the front doors. He rolled his eyes and lightly rapped Tony's upper arm.

"Come on, let's catch up."

By the time they saw Gertrude, she was writing something in a book on the desk. 'Probably their check-in book.' Frank thought, as he walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and took in a sharp breath at the two standing in front of her.

"Frank! What are you two doing here?!" she exclaimed, clearly frazzled.

"You'd gotten a phone call a little after you left yesterday morning. Thought we'd bring it to you personally." Frank said, a little sarcastically.

"Who…what…when did you get here?" she asked, a little flustered at being caught off guard.

"We left yesterday morning, right after the phone call. The one you got from this place saying you needn't bother to come this weekend. Why was that, Aunty? I'm sure they told you by now. Who's here?"

"An old friend." his aunt lied, avoiding his eyes, fidgeting with her purse.

"I want the truth."

All of a sudden, his aunt straightened up and looked him in the eyes.

"The truth is, you need to go back to school and get on with your life. Stop moping around and feeling sorry for yourself." his aunt replied, turning to walk to the elevators.

"I saw his name on the register." Frank called to her.

Gertrude stopped dead in her tracks. The air was thick with tension. She stayed that way for a few moments till she saw out of the corner of her eye, Frank stepping up to her left and facing her. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not but she _could_ tell that he was deeply hurt.

"Why?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, he's not Joe anymore. Moreover, you needed to get on with your life. What you didn't know…"

"You figured wouldn't hurt me." Frank's voice interrupting her and changing from curiosity to icy cold. "Who do you think you are? You cannot tell me to live my life the way you choose it to be. I had every right to know Joe was still alive. Two months you made me suffer…"

"You would have suffered more seeing Joe the way he is." she defended herself.

"How would you know?" Frank looked at his aunt with hatred and started to back up, shaking his head, tears escaping to his cheeks. "I'd rather see Joe than you anytime. You kept me from Joe. I do not ever want to see you again. I want to see Joe."

He turned around to go to the elevators, but security caught up to him.

"You're not allowed without permission."

"Screw your permission. I'm going to see my brother."

"Frank." Tony called to his friend, to get him to calm down, and then turned to Miss Hardy.

"Can we go up to see him? They said we have to have permission."

Gertrude looked at Frank and their eyes locked. She then shook her head. "No. No one can see him. I won't allow it." and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"You can't keep me from him!" Frank yelled.

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down or we'll have to ask you to leave." one of the security guards said.

Frank could not believe what was happening. All he wanted to do was see his baby brother and they wouldn't let him. He stared at his aunt pleadingly.

"Please aunty!" he cried. "I have to!"

She closed her eyes, shook her head one more time, and took off for the elevators. Tony ran over to Frank and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him away.

"Come on Frank. We can try later. Let's just go so we don't get into trouble or we're never going to see Joe."

"I don't care." Frank cried, as he let himself be led away. People were watching, pointing, and whispering. Natalie looked around at the crowd and told them to go back to what they were doing. Show was over. As everyone dispersed, Natalie quickly made her way over to the boys.

"Tony you and your friend…"

"It's Frank." Tony interrupted.

"Okay, you and Frank will have to leave! You're making a scene! People are still hanging around." She quietly urged.

"My brother is here. I haven't seen him in two months because they told me he died." Frank said, desperately wanting someone to believe him. "I have to see him."

She looked at him for a moment seeing the pain clearly evident on his face, then turned to Tony and said, "You two meet me at the Coffee House in town at ten tonight across the street from the Regional Hotel. That's where you'll be staying, right."

Surprised by this gesture, Tony only nodded.

"Are you helping us?" Frank asked.

"I shouldn't because I could get into a lot of trouble. Although, I am a sucker for needy causes. Now, go, and I will see you at ten. My shift ends at eight."

"Why aren't we meeting you earlier?" Tony asked.

"Because visiting hours don't get over with till eleven and I thought it would be nice to sit a little bit before coming back. By then your aunt will be gone."

Frank smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Go." she smiled.

By the time the boys made it out to their car, Frank was seething.

"I don't understand how she thinks it's any of her business in how I live my life, with or without Joe!" Frank griped as they settled in the car. Tony was at the wheel this time, knowing Frank was too distraught to drive.

"Maybe you guys can talk things out later." Tony suggested.

Frank shot him a look and Tony shrugged, and then said, "Wow. Who would have thought Joe was still alive?!"

"That's what I want to find out." said Frank, angrily. "There are others involved that helped my aunt keep this a secret."

"Like who?" asked Tony, as he started the car.

"Hospital staff. Although I don't know how she managed that one. Probably because it wasn't Dr. Bates."

"Oh yeah, your family physician." Tony looked over at Frank. "He wouldn't do that would he?"

"No way! That is how I know it has to be some of the other staff. His conscience wouldn't let him."

Tony nodded and pulled out into traffic.

"It's only 2:20, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." Frank suggested. "Then we can go check in at that Regional Hotel for the night."

"Just for the night?"

"I want to know what's going on first, before I pay for extra days."

"Yeah, maybe he'll be able to go home with us." Tony said, enthusiastically.

"I wish, but I doubt it."

"Because of…" Tony trailed off, not knowing how to put it. "Ya know, I don't know what's wrong with Joe?"

"Well, no one ever said." Frank replied, worriedly. "I hope it's nothing too serious. As long as I can talk to him, we can get through anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time it was ten at night, the boys were waiting in The Coffee House, after having a peaceful afternoon nap. It had taken Frank awhile to fall asleep, as he was thinking about Joe and everything that had happened. 'What kind of shape was Joe really in? Would he be able to talk to him and would he understand what he was saying? He knew head wounds were usually bad, but sometimes with a lot of therapy and patience one could get back to a somewhat normal life.

Excited about the prospect of seeing his brother soon, he almost could not get to sleep. Soon the excitement of the day had worn him down and his body gave up and faded into sleep.

Frank was now at a table fidgeting with his silverware and napkins, with Tony sitting across from him, watching intently and sympathizing.

"She's late." Frank complained.

"It's only two minutes after ten. Give her time." Tony said.

"I can't help it. I want to see Joe. I want some answers."

I know you do. But you have to be patient. Joe's not going anywhere."

Just at that moment, Natalie burst in the door and every eye turned in her direction.

"Sorry." she responded. She spotted Frank and Tony and ran over to their table.

"We've got to hurry if you want to see your brother."

"Why?" asked Frank, as he and Tony got up to leave. Tony threw some money on the table as they left.

"Your aunt got state permission to move him and he's leaving tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's got it into her head that, and I quote, "You'd be better off without him. That he'd just end up ruining your life because she knows you'd devote all your time and energy on him." I think that was her exact words."

"That bitch! Wait till I tell her a thing or two." Frank hissed.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" asked Tony, getting irate himself. "But what can we do?"

"I don't think there is anything. But I can let you see him before they take him away."

"They who? Who else is in on this, and where are they taking him?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. But I overheard, out of the country."

Frank stopped dead in his tracks. For the second time that day, he felt his world tilting upside down. He shook his head slowly. 'No. No, she can't do this to me.' he thought. 'Not again.'

"I can't let her."

"You can't stop it. It's already been done. All I can let you do is get in to see him."

"Come on, Frank." Tony said, as he grabbed Frank's arm, pulling him to the car. "At least we can see him. It's more than we had before."

Tony drove again, while Frank sat staring out his side window, wondering how things had gotten so messed up.

As they pulled up to the clinic, Frank saw cars in the lot off to the left side of the building.

"I hope this goes smooth." Natalie said.

"What makes you think it won't?" asked Tony, as they all stepped out of the car.

"Because your aunt is still here." Natalie answered, looking directly at Frank. "She's a little agitated. I think she's hoping you won't come back."

"No she's predicting I'll come back. She knows I won't give up without a fight."

"Especially when it comes to Joe." Tony put in.

Adrenaline swept through Frank and he was on an energy high, anticipating the night's events, as he went through the front doors.

There standing at the reception desk was a security guard. Natalie went to talk to him for a minute before taking Frank and Tony to the elevators.

"What did you talk to the guard about?" Frank asked.

"Precautionary stuff." she winked at him.

At this point, he did not know whether to trust her or not. He really did not want to make a scene but he would if he had to.

As the elevator was going up to the second floor, he thought about his aunt. She had always been sharp tongued and stern with them. Nevertheless, he also knew she was very fond of them, so this sudden behavior change was very unlike her. She was scared and he saw it in her eyes earlier that day. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that something was very wrong. His heart pounding in his chest, he hit the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?!" Natalie asked, agitated.

"Something's wrong." Frank looked at Tony, "I can't believe we fell for this."

"You think it's a trap?" asked Tony.

"No! We have to get up there!" Natalie cried. Frank could see she was on the verge of panic.

"Natalie, who's up there?"

"No one. We have to go. I made it so you could see him." Natalie explained, clearly upset.

Tony tried to touch her arm, but Natalie quickly pulled away from him.

"Please. You have to go." her bottom lip trembled.

"Why?" Frank asked, cautiously. 'Was she in on the plot?'

She looked at Frank, then at Tony and back to Frank again.

"There's a bomb. He said he'd blow the place up if I told anyone."

"A bomb?" Tony cried. "Who'd do a thing like that?"

Frank's brain began to start putting things in place. It was all making sense now.

"My dad." he whispered in a shaky voice. "He's back."

"I don't know, Frank." Tony said doubtfully. "How would he know to look here?"

"I just know." Frank said. "He's come to finish off my brother, and he won't stop until he's got me, too."

"But what's this got to do with your aunt?" Natalie asked.

"She's probably doing what he told her to do. That's why she was acting weird earlier. In her own way she was trying to protect me." Frank answered, feeling guilty about the argument earlier.

"Okay, well, what do we do now?" Tony asked.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Natalie asked, still frightened, but very confused.

"It's a long story." Then he eyed her suspiciously

"Who sent you to us to get us to come here?"

"Some man that looks a lot like you. I thought he may be related, but then he frightened me and told me if I didn't do what he wanted then he'd blow the place up."

"That's my father, Fenton Hardy."

Natalie shook her head. "No, he said his name was Charlie."

"That's who he thinks he is. But he is mentally unbalanced. He's the one who belongs here. Not my brother. My aunt must have taken him here to keep him away from our dad. It's all making sense now. She really didn't want to keep me from him, but she knew if I had known he was alive I would have never left him. But now he's caught up to all of us."

"Our friends left because of him. He hurt one of them really bad, but he pulled through." Tony said with a sad expression, remembering Phil. "He hurt Joe, too, and Frank." he said softly, eyeing his friend.

"Well, that puts everything in a different light. I want to help." Natalie offered, sympathetically.

"I can't put you in danger. Just go about doing what you were supposed to do and leave. Get out of the building. Call the police."

"Okay, I will."

"By the way, what did you really tell the security guard?" Frank questioned.

She half giggled with a shy look, saying, "I told him to look as casual as possible, but there might be a bomb. I told him to call the police after we got on the elevator. I thought you were going to ruin everything. That's why I got so upset."

"Hysterical was more like it." Tony commented, with a grin.

"Well, I say we get this show on the road. Do you know where my dad is?" Frank projected confidently, falling easily back into detective mode.

"All right!" Tony exclaimed. He knew things were getting back to normal now. Well, as normal as they ever got.

Natalie looked at them both as if they were out of their minds. Then again, she never knew the Hardys and their friends and didn't know the kind of lifestyle they led.

"Are you crazy?" she cried. "You're going to get all of us killed. I think we should just do as he says and maybe we'll all get out of this alive!"

"You don't know the Hardy's very well." Tony smirked.

"We got to get this elevator running again before he gets suspicious. We've been gone too long, way too long."

"Then what do we do?" asked Tony.

"That depends on the lay of the land beyond these elevator doors." Frank answered, looking to Natalie for the information.

"Ah, let's see. It is kind of like a pod. The nurses' station sets right in the middle of the room with hallways running both left and right, with two rooms directly behind the nurses' station for counseling."

"Is there anything to keep us from being too noticeable from the station?"

"No, sorry. There is also going to be an awful loud ding when the doors slide open letting everyone know that someone has entered this floor."

"There's no way to turn that off?" Tony asked.

"If there is, it's all in the wiring behind this panel. That would be my guess."

"Never mind. If he's there, he's there. We'll just have to deal with it." Frank said. "Everyone ready?" he asked, with his finger on the emergency button, ready to push it again.

Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds, and then nodded their heads, got into a defensive stand and Frank pushed the button. The doors swung open but nothing happened. Frank put his hand up in front of Natalie to keep her from coming out. Just in case something happened, he wanted her safe to be able to escape in the elevator.

"When nothing happened, he turned around and motioned for Tony to follow him.

"Natalie." he whispered, "Go back downstairs, and get out of here. Make sure the police are coming."

Natalie nodded and pushed the button, closing the doors.

"That was easy." Tony said in a whisper.

"Yeah, a little too easy for my liking. I know my dad and how he works. But this guy. This other personality of his…"

"Charlie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Frank nodded. "I don't know him at all. All I know is that he's evil, and scary."

As they walked around the nurses' station, it was eerily quiet. There was not one person walking the halls. They had stepped closer to the nurses' station and Tony happened to look over the counter, gave a small gasp, and clamped his hand over his mouth, and quickly turned away. He dropped his hand when Frank looked at him questioningly. He pointed in the direction of the station and Frank peered over. He frowned and cursed his dad. There on the floor under the counter was the security guard, a knife sticking out of his chest. He was lying on a blood soaked carpet.

"I hope Natalie's all right." Tony said, worriedly.

"She should be. Fenton's got to be up here because he brought the security guard up with him."

Just then, they heard a noise like a small glass bottle breaking. Frank put his finger up to his lips, telling Tony not to make any sound. They went past two rooms, stealthily walking against the wall, peeking in each door as they past. When they got to the third room, Frank looked at the number and saw that it was the same as what was on the computer screen earlier. "Joe." Frank whispered to himself. His heart beating a little faster, he slowly peeked around the corner of the open door. His aunt was sitting on a chair next to the bed, facing him. She was looking at the back of the door oddly. He could see there was someone in the bed, covered up, but facing the opposite way. He could see dark blond wavy hair as it was too dark in the room to tell what the real color was except for a shaft of moonlight that streaked across the room from the window. He knew it had to be Joe. He caught his aunt's eye and he could see she was struggling with a new emotion. One she was trying not to reveal openly

Frank knew his dad was in there. He had not tied her up or gagged her mouth, but he knew she was scared. She kept up little, almost unnoticeable shakes of her head. He knew she did not want him to come in, but he also had to think of a way to save them all.

"They should have been here by now. I'm going out to look for them. You stay here. And if you so much as make a peep, I'll kill him, understand?" Charlie said, nodding his head in Joe's direction. Gertrude shook her head yes.

"Whatever you want, Fenton. Just please do not hurt the boy. He can't harm you anyway."

"I told you Fenton is gone. He left me in charge. And as for him…" talking about Joe, "…he's a retard…" Frank winced at that as he listened to his dad, "…I just need him as leverage so all of you will do as I say."

As Charlie began to move toward the door, Frank turned and pushed Tony back to the room behind them. Once inside, Frank peeked out through the crack in the door. A tall dark figure walked past their hiding place and headed for the stairs. When the door to the stairs closed, Frank dashed out the door with Tony on his heels.

"Frank, you boys need to get out of here. He'll kill you." said Gertrude when they entered the room. "He'll be back any second. I tried to get Joe out of the country but he came too soon."

"I know, Aunty. But now we all have to leave."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By taking Joe with us." said Tony, determinedly.

"But we won't get out of the building. He said if we don't do as he says, he has a bomb planted and he'll set it off." Gertrude replied, wringing her hands. "I just knew things were going to get bad."

Frank could clearly see she was upset, but he slowly approached Joe's bed. He needed to see Joe for himself. He needed to know that it really was his brother. He had reached the bed and was about to pull the covers back to reveal his face when he heard Tony call to him from across the room.

"Your dad's back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I just heard the door to the stairs." Tony hissed.

Agonizing over a look and turning to set an ambush, Frank chose the latter.

"Come on. You get on one side of the door, and I'll get on the other and we'll jump him." Frank commanded.

Just as his dad approached the room, he suddenly stopped short of the doorway. Faint in the distance and growing louder, they all heard the sirens telling them the police were on their way. Frank closed his eyes and silently cursed the person who invented those stupid noisemakers on the vehicles. 'Nothing like warning the enemy they are coming.' he thought, irritated.

Cursing, Charlie took off running to the elevators. Frank and Tony dashed out after him.

"Stop dad! You have no where to go."

"That's all right. In a minute, we all won't have anywhere to go." he laughed evilly.

Tony's eyes widened as he saw a little black box with a toggle switch on it. It was the detonator. They were only a few feet from the man, but it might as well have been a million. They would never get to him in time before he hit the switch.

Frank gave a look to Tony. Tony nodded and stepped off to the side of the elevators as the doors slid open. Frank went to the other side. He figured if he could just get the man to look at one of them, the other might have the full advantage of an ambush attack. 'I hope this works.' Frank thought. Tony started to come forward on the left, but Frank made no move. Charlie watched the both as he backed up through the doors, both hands on the box and switch.

Suddenly Tony ran for the doors and Charlie turned sharply to face him. He would have said something but Frank was faster as he fell to the floor on his side in front of him and kicked out with his feet to the back of his heels catching Charlie off guard. He tripped and fell backwards into the elevators as the detonator flew from his hands. Tony dashed forward and caught the device just before it landed on the floor. Charlie scrambled to his feet, cursed, and pushed the elevator button. Frank had gotten on his feet a second later and with his fist; hit Charlie square in the jaw. Charlie fell backwards into the elevator and the doors slid shut just before Frank could reach him again.

"We have to get downstairs!" Frank exclaimed.

Gertrude took that moment to come out of Joe's room. Tony handed her the detonator and she looked at it confused.

"That's the detonator to the bomb. Be careful with it." Tony told her, and dashed off down the stairs after Frank.

Gertrude looked at it as if it would bite her. Then she held it with both hands and sat it down inside the nurses' station. 'Poor Fenton. He really needs help.' she thought, and sadly walked back into the room.

The police were just screeching to a halt in the driveway, sirens still blaring when Charlie got to the basement level. He hid behind a hot water heater in the boiler room to wait for things to clear before making his move again. He had come with one purpose in mind and he was determined to see it through. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he felt another presence. He did not understand who or what this presence was. He only knew he had a job to do. The place he worked for had paid him well. All he had to do was look for a microchip and bring it back to his boss. It hurt too much to think about his past so he was going to destroy the future and take as many as he could with him, especially this family. Someone had hurt him, but he would get even. He had to lay low the last couple of months to heal from his wounds. He had been shot twice in the back while trying to get to Fenton's son. He had escaped from the hospital after shooting Joe but then he found out that Joe was still alive. Suddenly he heard a noise off to his right. The door was slowly creaking open, but he did not hear a sound.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank and Tony had dashed down the stairs and paused at each doorway straining to hear the slightest noise, but hearing nothing, they went on.

"I'll bet he's down in the basement." Frank surmised.

"Why would he be down there? He'd be sure to get caught." Tony wondered aloud.

"Tony, he's not a rational man if you hadn't noticed." Frank said.

They got down to the basement and cautiously started to look around for any sign of the man.

"I'm going to check in here." Frank told Tony, pointing to a door that said **Boiler Room** on it. Tony nodded and kept going.

Frank slowly opened the door and the hinges creaked as he pulled on it. He stood there for a minute letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. All his senses on high alert for the possibility of an attack. He listened intently as best as he could with all the little mechanical noises. He spotted a small window high above toward the ceiling and started to walk towards it. It would have been big enough for his dad to squeeze through if he wanted to get out. He was about to turn around when he felt an arm snake around his neck and pull back, cutting off his air supply. Frank grabbed at the arm and tugged with all his might, but he had no leverage to use.

"I've got you now, boy. You aren't going anywhere." Frank heard the low gruff voice in his ear. Charlie raised his left arm with a knife in his hand. Frank saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. All of a sudden, he remembered a trick Joe used a lot. He faked a faint, letting his whole body weight fall down to the floor.

Caught off guard, Charlie cursed and tried to strike him with the knife anyway. Then he made a strangled noise as he felt arms wrapping around his own neck. He tried to throw his opponent off, but he hung on tight.

Frank looked up to see Tony holding onto his dad from the back of him and being thrown around like a cowboy on a bucking bronco. He jumped up and waited until he saw an open opportunity. When he saw his chance, he let fly with a right hook to the underside of Charlie's jaw. He heard his teeth loudly clack together, but instead of falling to the floor, Charlie cried out angrily and with a mighty heave, he shoved himself up and backwards and Tony flew off and landed on the floor. At that moment, footsteps came down the hallway and three police officers came through the door, their guns drawn. Charlie took off for the back of the room and scrambled up on four old wooden crates that were stacked underneath the window.

"Police! Stop where you are or we'll shoot!" said the first police officer, who had black hair and looked to be a six foot tall Asian. Nevertheless, Charlie looked back and laughed as he saw Frank squatting down by Tony, seeing if he was okay.

"I'll be back for you and your brother." he sneered. And just as fast as Frank could blink his eyes, Charlie had pulled himself through the window and was gone. The officer fired a shot to the leg to slow him down but it had not fazed him in the least. Blood dripping down the floor one minute, he was gone the next.

"This is Sergeant Ames. Surround the place! Suspect is fleeing the premises." the officer called to his men outside, through his radio. Then the officer and his men left the room after making sure Frank and Tony were all right.

Before Frank and Tony could follow the men, they heard shots outside. Something strange went through Frank at that moment and he stood rooted to the spot. He felt a lot of anger and hate, because of all the suffering he caused to his family, let alone to others. However, the second he heard the gunshots he knew that at that moment his father could be dead. Not Charlie, but the father he once knew and for that, he felt a pang of grief. Tony laid his hand on Frank's shoulder for support. He could see the emotions flickering across his friend's face. Then they heard the shouts. Brought out of his daze, Frank ran from the room, Tony followed close behind.

The scene that met them when they rushed outside was one of controlled chaos. Orders were being given, men running to follow out those orders, and an angry sergeant wondering how they had managed to let a man with a bullet wound in the leg, just walk away without so much as a trace of him.

For a second, Frank was ecstatic, at least he was not dead. Permanent was an awful long time. Then, recalling everything that had happened to them, fear crept back into him. 'I'll be back for you and your brother.' Charlie had said. The thought of something more happening to Joe while he was here was inconceivable. All thoughts of compassion went flying right out of his head. Once again, anger kindled in his heart.

"We have to get out of here." Frank said to Tony.

"Yeah, maybe we can take Joe back with us to Bayport." Tony said, hopefully.

"No." Frank shook his head. "I mean we have to move away."

Tony looked at Frank, confused.

"I need to get Joe far away from here." Frank told him. "He was serious when he said he'd come back for us."

"Then you'll come with me to Montana?" Tony asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to my aunt." said Frank as he started walking back into the building. "I need some answers."

Frank pushed the elevator button. But before he and Tony could enter, Sergeant Ames walked into the foyer of the clinic.

"I need to ask you two some questions. You'll have to come with me to headquarters."

"Can't we just give our statements here?" asked Frank, getting more agitated by the minute. "I have to see my brother." He had been here since one in the afternoon and now it was well after eleven o'clock. He did not want to spend one more minute away from Joe than he had to. "My aunt is up in my brother's room. She's the sister to the man you're looking for."

Sergeant Ames watched for any reaction in not believing him. The mood he was in, he did not want any funny business going on. "Okay," he said, finally, as he waved them both into the elevator. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wait!" Tony shouted.

"What?" asked Frank, but as he saw Tony holding his hands cupped together, the image of the detonator came to mind.

"The bomb!" they said in unison.

"What bomb?" Sergeant Ames asked.

As they walked into the elevator, they told the sergeant about the bomb Charlie planted. Tony told Ames that he had given the detonator to Frank's aunt but they didn't know where the bomb was in the building.

"Great. Just great." Ames said, sarcastically as he called headquarters on his radio and told them to get a bomb squad over to the Stratford Clinic; they would be evacuating the building.

As the doors opened, Frank and Tony, with Ames in pursuit, ran to Joe's room to find Frank's aunt tied up and gagged. Pinned on her dress was a note that said, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

"Cute." Ames said, as he pulled the note off by the corner so as not to disturb any evidence. "Now we have a total maniac on our hands."

Frank could see his aunt had been crying by the tearstains on her cheeks, but now she just looked angry. For a minute, he was not even sure he wanted to take off the gag. The choice words she would have to say about her brother and this situation were enough to make him cringe. Not only was he not in the mood to hear her ranting, but he also did not want to be embarrassed by her in front of the officer. In addition, his heart was pulled towards his brother.

"Tony, can you undo my aunt?" he asked quietly, his eyes riveted on the figure lying on the bed. He figured his brother was sleeping, as quiet and still as he was. Nevertheless, the closer he got, the more he could see that his eyes were open. He was lying on his side and the covers were drawn up around his chin, covering part of his face. The beautiful sapphire blue eyes looked back at him. They were sparkling with curiosity, but he did not say anything. Frank did not know if he recognized him or not. He did not know how much brain damage had been done. He lightly pulled a little at the covers and discovered a thumb in his mouth. But the minute the covers were pulled back some, a bright smile lit the blond boy's face.

Frank's heart fell and tears filled his eyes. It was worse than he imagined.

"Oh Joey." he cried. "I'm so sorry baby brother." He touched the soft loose curls. He always loved playing with Joe's hair because it was the softest hair that Frank ever felt. He remembered when Joe would come into his room at night when he was still little, he'd had a nightmare and came running in his room and jumped into bed with him He would run his fingers through his hair to put him to sleep. Joe had never outgrown his baby hair it seemed and to this day, it was as fine and soft as it ever was. "I wish this had never happened to you. You don't deserve this."

But Joe just kept smiling and made a small noise. For a split second, he thought maybe it would not be a bad idea if he had left him here. He could get the care he deserved, hoping also his dad would leave him alone.

"Hey, Joe! It's me, Tony!" his friend said, enthusiastically. Tony had come up behind him and looked so grateful to finally see his friend, it made Frank feel guilty about thinking of leaving him here. But of course, his heart would not let him leave him behind. He knew that where there was life, there was hope. He also recalled when he was in the hospital that Joe had come into his room with news that he had learned so much more about God listening to an assistant Chaplin. He had forgotten her name, but he would never forget the happiness he saw in his brother's eyes. He did not know what it was but he felt that he had to give his brother a chance.

He looked back down at Joe, brushed the soft hair out of his eyes, and said, "You're going to come with me, Joe. You just have to wait a minute until we get everything all straightened out, okay?"

Joe made another small little noise and smiled again. Frank wondered if he understood him. Then decided that he probably didn't, that he was just happy someone was paying attention to him.

"Where's the detonator, Miss Hardy?" Ames asked, bringing Frank back to the moment at hand.

"I put it on the nurses' station, down on the desk." she said, remembering what had happened, gazing at Joe with a dazed look. Tony dashed out the door to retrieve it. "Then I came back in here. Joe was fussing and I knew he was hungry, so I gave him something to eat. After awhile I heard sirens, then right before all of you came up, Fenton had come in, and he would not listen to reason. Kept telling me he was Charlie. He tied me up and took that thing I put on the desk and told me he'd be back for us."

She was getting upset; tears started pooling in her eyes. "I knew he meant Frank, Joe and I. We are the only family he has left. His wife, Laura, died a couple of months ago. He doesn't feel well." she looked up at the officer, her eyes softening. "Please don't hurt him. He needs help. We're all he has."

"Aunt G, he tried to kill us! He put a bomb in here. He still has the detonator. I checked, it is not out there. He must have come back up here and saw it." Tony told her. "He needs to be in this place."

"If I could just talk to him." she started.

"Aunty! Just look around at the destruction he has caused. He has killed people, for heaven's sake! He deserves what he gets." Frank yelled. "And Joe's coming with us."

She looked up at him sharply. "You can't. He's leaving tonight. He'll be safer, far away from here."

"I'm not letting anyone take him away from me again." Frank shook his head. He could hear Ames talking to his men out by the nurses' station. They were milling around everywhere trying to find the bomb. Frank went back over to Joe.

"Hey buddy, you want to go for a ride?"

He noticed that Joe was pretty much taking in the sounds around him. Whenever someone shouted, it startled him.

"Aunty?" Frank turned around to look at her, wanting information.

"Yes?" she came up to the bed and placed her hands on the railing.

"How bad is it?"

"They told me that it was severe with no hope of ever recovering." Gertrude said, looking at Joe. She heard an anguished groan from Frank. "But that was one doctor's opinion, and it wasn't even doctor Bates."

"You made this decision based on one opinion?"

"I had to make a quick one. You would have wanted answers and I knew you would go looking for them. I could not risk asking Doctor Bates. He would have said something."

"I figured he wouldn't be in on telling me that Joe was dead. How did you get this other doctor, if you can call him that, to tell me that he had died? And how could you? I can't live with out him, you knew that. Did you really think I'd pick up and go on as if nothing ever happened?"

"I just wanted what was best for him, and you."

"No Aunty, you were doing what you wanted. You never had a family of your own, so you thought you'd bring Joe here and keep him as your own to care for."

Gertrude's eyes went wide. "I never…."

"Oh, I know you diluted yourself into thinking you were protecting us. But deep inside it was the perfect opportunity to have Joe as your own, just because he can't talk or know any better. Isn't that right, Aunty?" Frank growled.

"I have to go." Gertrude started for the bed. "I fly home tomorrow morning. Do as you wish." she said, as she had tears in her eyes. She bent down, kissed Joe on the forehead, and said goodbye to him. He looked at her, smiled with a big ear-to-ear grin, and sucked in a giggle. She turned abruptly and walked out.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Tony asked softly, looking at Frank.

"I don't know what to think, Tony." Frank sighed heavily. "Yes, she was trying to protect us… in her own way… but, she lied to me. She didn't give me the chance to say one way or another about what to do with Joe. And in my mind, there is no question. He goes with us."

"What about taking care of him?" Tony grinned, as Joe had a hold of his finger, smiling at him.

"When we get where we're going, I'll have to look into that."

At that moment, they both looked up as Sergeant Ames walked in.

"It's time to go folks. The whole place has been evacuated, except for you two. I thought you'd been outside by now."

"I'll carry him." Frank said as he wrapped a blanket around Joe and picked him up. Tony followed behind just in case Frank needed help and Joe got to be too heavy. Once they were all outside, Tony helped Frank lay Joe on the ground by a tree. Sergeant Ames came over to take their statements.

"What are we going to do next?" Tony asked, after the sergeant left.

"Get Joe back inside and go back to our hotel room. See if Aunt Gertrude will sign him out of here."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Take him anyway. He's my brother." Frank said, determinedly.

"I know how much Joe means to you," Tony sympathized. "But you're talking about kidnapping. We can't."

"I know. I'm just frustrated, that's all." Frank said, watching Joe. He was making small noises and wiggling under the covers. "Guess I'll just have to convince Aunty that he'll be okay with me. She should know that by now."

"I don't think so, Frank. This is different. Do you really know how to take care of him? She would have thought of that." Tony calmly explained.

"I said I'd get help on that, once we get where we're going." Frank said, getting agitated.

"What about now? He'll need care before we get where we're going."

"You act like we should leave him here."

"No. I didn't say that." Tony frowned, somewhat hurt by the accusation. "I wouldn't mind him going with us at all. I'm just pointing out that your aunt tried to do the best by him, that's all. She's hurting too."

Frank's face softened. Once again, guilt washed over him. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed. "I'm sorry. I guess this is really getting to me. You're a great friend and I shouldn't be bickering with you."

"Don't worry about it, Frank." Tony put his hand like-wise on Frank. "It's been one hell of a day… for everyone."

Just then, they saw Natalie walk over to them.

"Hey, guys." she said, hesitantly, not wanting to disturb anything.

"Hi, Nat." Tony smiled at her. "What's going on?"

"They found the bomb. We can go back inside now. Since it is one that goes off by the detonator and not a digital countdown, they are taking it with them to properly dispose of it." she said, watching Joe. He had his thumb once again in his mouth and whimpering.

"Yeah, they'll take it to a containment center and work on it there." Frank said, and noticed Natalie watching Joe intently.

"What's the matter, Nat?"

"He's scared. We should get him inside. He doesn't understand the sounds, and when there is a change of atmosphere, he gets agitated and he sucks on his thumb or his fingers and hand for comfort. There's been a lot going on today. Too much noise he's not familiar with."

"He always does that?" Frank asked, curiously.

"Always has, but that's a common trait in the level he's at. I mean, babies do the same thing and he's pretty much on that level."

"So, I'd never get to talk to him again?" Frank asked, a feeling of hopelessness washing over him.

"Frank, there are so many treatments out there. More so than what there used to be. There's always hope." Natalie said, smiling at him and squeezing his arm. "I wouldn't rely on one doctor's opinion. Maybe your aunt didn't even get the facts straight."

Hope flashed across Frank's face. For the first time since he'd been here. He couldn't wait to get out of here and start a hopefully better life with his brother. For once, he felt there was a light at the end of a long tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once the four of them were back in Joe's room, Frank pulled the covers back over his brother, just not up so high as his aunt had done. Joe laid still but his eyes were watching Frank. He was flexing his fingers back and forth from fists to chewing on them and parts of his hands. Natalie came up behind Frank, smiled at Joe, and made a small wave to him. His eyes were half closed now and then he yawned and started to whimper.

"You're tired and hungry, aren't you?" Natalie said to him soothingly.

"I thought he was tired, but how can you tell he's hungry? I thought he was just playing." Frank asked.

"He's chewing on his fists. He usually does that when he's hungry."

"What do you feed him?" asked Tony, from the other side of the bed.

"Well, here, because we're on a budget, he just gets cereal thinned down to put in his g-tube."

"What's a g-tube?" Frank asked.

Natalie pulled back the covers and lifted the bottom of Joe's shirt so Frank and Tony could see. There slightly to the left and up of his belly button was a small rubber tube that came out of his stomach, about six inches long with a cap on the end.

"You take the cap off, but make sure you hold the tube straight up or whatever's in his stomach will come back out. And if he starts to cough, then recap it right away or pinch it closed so the acidic liquid doesn't come out, or you'll have a mess."

Natalie then took a large syringe off the bedside stand and showed it to them.

"This part here." she said, pointing to the tip of the syringe goes into his g-tube. Then just hold it up and pour his drink in the syringe and it'll go down into his stomach on its own."

"How do you know when he's full?" asked Tony, as he watched her.

"We give him a certain amount at his mealtimes everyday. At first, he used to spit up a lot when we fed him because it was too much. So we experimented and we got it down to what he now eats. He does very well with it."

"He can't eat regular food?" Frank asked, surprised. "He's got teeth."

"Oh, no! He would choke. He doesn't know how to eat like we do. He'd have to be taught." Natalie explained. "He also has a tongue thrust."

"A what?" asked Tony,

"A tongue thrust." Natalie repeated. "You know the tongue movement a baby does when it's trying to eat? You give it a spoonful of food and because their tongue seems to push it back out of their mouth, you spend half your time scooping it back off their lips and chin and putting it back in their mouth. This process is a protective mechanism so that they don't choke on their food."

"Yeah, I get it." Frank said, comprehension dawning on him.

"Joe does this because of the level he's at. Your aunt said a doctor from where you guys came from said he's pretty much got the mind of a six month old right now." But hurriedly added, when she saw the look of anguish in Frank's eyes. "But like I said before, that's only one doctor's opinion. There are treatments out there, more so now than ever before. Or they could have diagnosed him wrong and there's a completely different reason for why he's like this."

"Like what?" Frank said, skeptically, pulling his hand through his dark hair, wearily.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not medically inclined to say. But just know there are other possibilities out there. '_Don't count all your chickens before they're hatched_.' my grandma always used to say. He sure would be worth checking them out though, wouldn't you say?"

Frank nodded in agreement. He stayed calm on the outside but he felt like going somewhere and beating the hell out of something. He hurt so bad inside.

"If you need anything else, just give a holler. I'll be back to bring him his food." he vaguely heard her say.

He felt an arm around his shoulders and saw it was Tony. His eyes had so much compassion in them he could hardly stand to look at him.

"It's gonna be okay." Tony encouraged. "We'll find out exactly what's wrong with him and go from there. And…" Tony said, hesitantly, not knowing how Frank would react. "You might want to think about praying. He'll need it and God loves you too, amico."

Frank just nodded his head. Of all the things in the world that could have happened to them, this he was not expecting, and it totally caught him off guard. Tony stood in front of Frank who went to stand by the window gazing outside and seeing nothing.

"Hey what do you say we go to our hotel room now? It's really getting late and I want to get some sleep. So should you." Tony suggested, as he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost three in the morning.

"Yeah, Maybe I'll talk to Aunty before she leaves tomorrow." Frank agreed as he rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "I'm getting a headache."

"Well, come on then." Tony tugged on his shirtsleeve.

"Go ahead; I want to tell him I'll see him tomorrow before I leave."

Knowingly, Tony waved to him and walked out with a smile on his face. Frank turned back to Joe. It was the first time he had been alone with him since coming up here, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do or say to his brother. He took the railing down and sat on the side of the bed. Joe was still hungrily chewing on his fingers and making soft whining noises and expectantly looking at Frank as if he was going to feed him. Tears began pooling in Frank's eyes, and as he shut them, willing this nightmare to go away, droplets spilled over and down his cheeks. He let them fall freely because he knew it would be no use drying them, because they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Joe again made a soft noise and Frank opened his eyes.

"You still hungry, aren't you?" Frank asked, sniffling.

Joe just looked at him and went back to chewing on his fingers. Frank put his hand on one of Joe's fists that were both up to his face.

"I know Natalie said she'd be right back with some food for you. Just hold on a little bit, okay?" he frowned. What was so frustrating, was he did not know if Joe could even understand him. "I know it's late, but you should go to sleep. Your eyes are so tired looking." Frank ran his hand through his brother's hair and then down his cheek and around his chin. "I love you." he whispered, his bottom lip trembling.

Just then, Natalie stepped into the room and made her way over to the bed. She had brought in a tray and on it, Frank saw a large glass of grey liquid.

"What's that? The cereal?" he asked, making a small face.

She laughed at him, "Ya, but it also has pureed bananas in it."

"Why, he can't taste it?"

"It's for the potassium." Natalie answered, as she took the syringe from the nightstand and uncapped Joe's g-tube. She pushed the tip of it in the end of the tube and held it up. Frank smiled as he heard gurgling coming from the tube. It reminded him of his brother's stomach every time Joe was hungry. Natalie took the glass and slowly poured the contents of it in the syringe. After she had pushed the cap back on the tube, she pulled his shirt back down and pulled the covers up around his waist.

"There, is that better, Joe?" she said, running her fingers through his hair. "I can't get over how soft his hair is. It's like feathers." she said, in an awed voice. "Has it always been like this?"

"Yeah, ever since he was little." Frank answered, reminiscently. "He would come to me after we went to bed, even after he was older, so I could run my fingers through it, because it would put him to sleep."

"Like this?" she smiled at Joe, as she saw that he'd quit chewing on his fingers and was drifting off.

"Yeah, like that."

"That's nice." she smiled. "This must be very hard on you. You seem really close."

Frank looked at her sadly, "Yeah, we used to be."

"I think you'll find that the more time you spend with him, you'll still feel that."

"I hope you're right. I miss him so much." Frank replied, standing up. "I've got to go. Tony's waiting for me in the car."

Natalie blushed a little. "No, he's actually been down in the foyer talking with me. He's quite the charmer."

Frank laughed. "Yeah, that he can be."

Natalie looked apologetic and said, "Um…Frank, I have to check him. You can stay if you want. But I have to close the privacy curtain."

Frank looked confused at first, and then suddenly it dawned on him what she was talking about.

"Oh, I uh… I'll just leave." Frank said, blushing. "It's late and I need to get Tony back, too. We need to get some sleep."

"Okay." Natalie said, as she started to pull the curtain around the bed.

Frank bent down and kissed Joe on the cheek. "Bye, baby brother." he whispered in his ear. "I'll be back tomorrow."

He then stood back up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back in the morning sometime, Natalie."

She nodded. "You know, he needs that. He doesn't get that kind of attention here. That may be the answer you're looking for. I know that it will do wonders for him."

"I hope so." Frank said hopefully, trying to calm his warring emotions.

Natalie could see this trip had really taken its toll on him. He looked older than he probably was, she surmised.

"Go, get some rest, Frank. I'll see you tomorrow."

Frank nodded and left the room, leaving Natalie to care for his brother, knowing he was in good hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Frank knocked on his aunt's hotel room door at nine forty-five that morning, after he had had his shower and gotten dressed. Gertrude opened her door and Frank was surprised to see her standing there still in her housecoat and looking as if she had just woken up.

"Doesn't your plane leave in an hour?" Frank asked, curiously.

She nodded and walked back into the little kitchenette to get herself a cup of coffee. She had put the timer on it the night before so it would automatically start brewing at eight that morning. Frank came in and sat at the table, waiting for her to be done and sit with him.

"Are you still going?" he asked.

"No. I thought I'd wait and see what develops today." she answered him. "Want some?" she asked, referring to the coffee.

"Yes, please." Frank responded, watching her. He had never realized how much younger than her age of 55 she really looked. She had grey in her light brown hair, but very few wrinkles. Her eyes were soft hazel belying the hard exterior that she always showed. If he had to give an opinion on looks, he would have to say she was definitely up there with in the top ten. However, he almost snorted aloud at the thought of anyone wanting to be subjected to her rules and regulations under her household, let alone of a matrimonial status.

She eyed him over the top of her glasses. "You're being rather nice this morning as opposed to how you were last night."

Frank cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat.

"Well, Aunty, I could have handled why you did this. I know you care. But the fact remains…you lied to me." he paused, then continued when she didn't respond. "I have a God-given right to know what happens to my brother."

"I just wanted your life to be less complicated…." she started to say.

Frank's eyes widened in anger. "You think Joe's a complication?" Then as he thought about the situation, he calmed down some when he saw his aunt flinch. "I know he has to be taken care of. But I should have been given that right to decide. And to tell you the truth, I have more of a desire to go back to school and lead a normal life now, than I did a couple days ago."

Gertrude looked up sharply, "You're going back to school?"

"Well, eventually, yeah." Frank said, thoughtfully. "But I will have to wait until we get settled."

"Settled?" his aunt asked, startled, as she brought his coffee and hers over to the table

"Thanks." Frank said.

"What do you mean settled?"

"I'm leaving with Tony in a couple of days to go to Montana." he informed her, after taking a sip. "After we get there and settled in, then I'll go back to school and get a part time job to help with expenses."

Gertrude's face was a myriad of emotions, as she sat down. Most of all sadness. "So…you're taking Joe?"

"Now that's a stupid question, Aunty. Of course I'm taking him." Frank answered, annoyed by the fact that she just could not get past the obvious in any of this. "And by the way, the reason I came over…" he said, as she looked at him with a frown. "I need you to sign him out of the place permanently. I can't do that or I would."

Gertrude's face immediately changed, brighter and deeply interested. "You mean you can't leave till I say you can?"

Frank did a double take and almost choked on his coffee. 'Damn,' he thought. 'I didn't think of that.' "Um….I guess so." he said, hesitantly. "I guess we'll have to check."

"Well, why don't I just do that?" she said, too happily for Frank's liking, as she got up and went over to the bed and sat down and reached for the phone.

"We can do that when we get there, Aunty." Frank said, quickly. He was frantically thinking of any solution that would be feasible for his aunt to buy. He was not going to be trapped here forever just because he didn't want to leave his brother. He might even make a reasonable excuse to the people at the clinic, for why he needed to take Joe with him that might override his aunt's authority. If everything failed, he would have to obtain custody of Joe himself. When his aunt kept getting a busy signal, he thought fate might be on his side.

"Aunty, let's just go down there. We would have to go down anyway. The car's outside."

Gertrude abruptly got up from the bed and practically flew by him to her suitcase still packed on the dresser. "Let me get dressed. Don't be in such a hurry." Then dashed into the bathroom.

'I'm not the one in a hurry.' he thought, as he got up to stand in front of the window. There were vehicles parked here and there out in the hotel's parking lot. 'But I do want this nightmare to be over. As I see it I don't think I'm going to be going anywhere for a while. I may as well tell Tony to go on ahead so he doesn't miss the start of school.'

"Well, let's go." his aunt said, as she came out of the bathroom. "I want to go see Joe." she said, as she got her handbag and headed for the door. Frank frowned,

wondering what it was she was up to. As she walked to the elevators to go down, Frank made his way over to his and Tony's room.

Tony caught the look on Frank's face as he entered the room.

"You ready?" asked Frank, running his fingers through his hair, a sure sign of frustration.

"Yeah, just combing my hair." said Tony as he ran a comb through his just washed hair after taking his shower. He had already gotten dressed and had packed everything in his suitcase.

"What's the matter, amico?" Tony asked, noticing how upset his friend was.

"I think there's gonna be a problem."

"With what?"

"Not what…who?" Frank emphasized.

Tony frowned in puzzlement. Frank went to pick up Tony's bag to take it out to the car.

"What's going on, Frank?" Tony asked, stopping him by gently laying a hand on Frank's arm.

Frank sighed, "I think Aunt Gertrude is going to make trouble."

Tony frowned. "Trouble? How? What can she do?"

"Not sign him out."

"Just tell them you're his brother and sign him out yourself."

Frank shook his head. "It's not that simple. By putting him in here and going through legal stuff, she has custody of him. She would have made sure of that." Frank explained. "As much to keep him away from dad, as me."

"But you've found out about him, now. She'd jeopardize your relationship to keep him?"

Frank looked Tony in the eyes. "Yes."

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you going to do?"

"Take her to the clinic and you can go on to Montana. I can't keep you. You have school coming up soon."

"Whoa, hold on. I know I have school, but it doesn't start for another two weeks. I am not leaving you here to fight for Joe by yourself. I'm staying here, amico."

The determination in Tony's eyes told Frank that an argument would be worthless. He was grateful for his friendship with Tony. In fact, he was grateful for all their friends. But the one he missed the most was Phil. Because of their love of computers and Phil being somewhat of a loner, they became fast friends. Almost to the point of Joe being jealous. But that was when they were younger. He let Joe know clearly that his little brother was and would always be his best friend. Since then, all was right in Joe's world again.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he smiled at Tony. And as if Tony had read his mind, he suggested they call Phil and the others later that day to inform them what was going on.

Frank smiled broadly. "Yeah, that would be great." Then another thought occurred to him. "They don't know Joe's alive."

"Woohoo! They'll sure be glad to hear that!"

However, Frank's smile turned to one of sadness. "They also don't know how he is, either."

"No," Tony agreed, putting an arm around Frank's shoulders and leading him out the door. "They'll be sad for him. But they'll understand and want to help."

By the time they arrived at the Stratford Clinic, Joe was washed, changed, dressed, and fed, ready for the day. Frank and Tony stayed out in the lobby by the nurses' station, letting Aunt Gertrude see him first.

Natalie came up to greet them. She wore her satin red hair up in a ponytail and had on a fresh crisp white blouse with black pants. Her nametag was in gold with black letters.

"Hey guys!" she said, brightly. "Aren't you going to go see Joe?"

"We will in a little while. I'm letting my aunt see him first." Frank answered. He hesitated a minute, then he turned towards her. "Natalie. Would you know if my aunt has full legal custody of Joe?"

She blinked at him, giving him a confused look. "Well, I don't know right off hand, but I could probably check." she said.

"Great. Can you look now?" Frank asked. "I need to know where I stand. I want to take Joe with me, but I don't know if I can or not."

"Sure. Be glad to." she said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, can I come with?" asked Tony.

"If you want. You just can't look at the records." she said.

"Great." he smiled. "See ya." he told Frank, winking at him.

Frank smiled and shook his head. Tony just couldn't resist. Some things never changed. Fifteen minutes had passed and Frank had been passing the time looking at the paintings on the walls. Suddenly, he saw out of the corner of his eye, a figure that looked a lot like his dad, but he couldn't be sure. He turned his head to get a better look, and started walking in the direction of the stairs. When he turned his head to look up, he thought he saw a dark figure go around the corner at the top of the stairs. He then started running up the steps two at a time. Whoever it was, was heading in the direction of Joe's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the top of the stairs, Charlie knew he had gotten Frank's attention. Therefore, he quickly and quietly moved down to Joe's room. This time he would have them all together in one place. It was by sheer luck that he'd seen Frank's friend go off to be with that girl, and luring Frank up was no problem, knowing how naturally curious he could be. The minute he opened Joe's door, an older woman turned around and with a wide grin, she came over to him.

"Fenton, I knew you'd be back!" she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Shut up, lady. I told you, the name is Charlie." he looked at her with cold eyes.

"Fenton, why are you being like this? You need help. Let me help you."

"Go sit down. I'll deal with you in a minute." as he poked his head back out the door and saw Frank running down the hall. He let the boy see him and ducked back inside the room.

As soon as Frank had gotten to the door, and he cautiously stepped one foot over into the room, Charlie slammed the door into his face, knocking him down on his back. His head hit the floor and made a resounding crack. There were not many people visiting today and the hall was fairly empty. So when Gertrude saw what her brother did to his own son, she screamed loudly.

Charlie dragged Frank's unconscious body into the room, then turned and shut the door, taking a nearby chair and pushing it up under the door handle to keep the others out. He turned back around when he heard crying.

"What's that brat crying for?" Charlie hissed loudly.

"Because you scared him. He doesn't like loud noises." she sniffled. "Why are you doing this, Fenton? You need help."

"I am not Fenton." he roared. "And shut that kid up before I do it myself!"

Just as Gertrude went to keep Joe quiet, there was pounding on the door.

Earlier, after Natalie had found the information, she and Tony had gone in search of Frank. Not finding him in the foyer, they assumed he had gone up to see Joe. As they got nearer the room upstairs, they heard a scream. Running down the hall, they had observed Joe's door being shut, then something slamming into it. They tried the door but it was jammed shut.

Tony pounded on it with his right fist. "What's going on? Frank? Aunty G?" Tony called out. "Open the door!"

They looked at each other with worry etched on their faces. Something was wrong. "I'll go back to the nurses' station and call security." Natalie called over her shoulder, as she took off at a run down the hall.

"Fenton, I want you to stop this! These boys have done nothing to you." Gertrude cried out. "Don't you have any shred of decency left in your warped mind?"

"Not unless you can tell me which of these brats has the formula." he eyed her suspiciously.

"You are seriously insane, Fenton. I do not know anything about any formula and neither do the boys. You should have had yourself checked out years ago. Right after father had his breakdown. You should let me get you some help. This is a nice place. You could stay here. You could get all the help you need and you can get your family back. Oh, Fenton. Please stop this awful nonsense."

"Alright, that's it lady." Charlie growled. "I've had it with you!"

He went over to her, took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, and cuffed her wrists around one of the steel rods on Joe's bed frame.

"What are you doing, Fenton?" Gertrude kept up her tirade. "I will not be treated this way. You hear me? I'm older than you Fenton and so help me…" her cries went unheeded as he slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "Mmhmhm." she tried to yell, but it didn't do any good.

"I tried to warn you lady. I am not Fenton. But you just won't shut up." he said angrily. "They don't care about you. But they want the boys out of the way."

Gertrude's eyes went wide as she looked at Joe. Charlie followed her gaze. Then gave a sigh. "He wasn't supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to be dead."

Just then, they turned toward the door as a couple of security men started pounding.

"Open this door!" one of the men yelled.

Charlie did not say a word, but he went over to the window and opened it. He then got Frank by the arms and started dragging him over to the opening. Gertrude could not believe her eyes. Her brother - or was he? She wondered- was going to throw Frank out the window. The fall would surely kill him. She struggled and fought with the cuffs but they only bruised her wrists. She tried screaming but was of no use.

Just as Charlie lifted Frank up on the windowsill, the door burst open. Charlie whipped around at the same time he had drawn his gun. Tony came in behind the police, who had just arrived, in time to see Frank falling out the window.

"No! Frank!" Tony screamed. He wanted to see, but could not bring himself to look at his friend's broken body, two stories down.

Before Charlie could take a shot, the police had a hold of him and handcuffing him behind his back. Security was busy undoing Gertrude's handcuffs. When the tape was removed from her mouth, she let off with a tirade of words that left the men wanting to hold their ears. Ramblings of, 'How dare he tape her mouth shut.', 'not being right for a brother to tie up his sister.' etc... until she noticed the tears in Tony's eyes when he looked at her. She looked around the room for the one person she could not find.

"Where's Frank?" she asked, sudden panic rising up in her.

When he didn't answer her, she asked again, a tremble in her voice. "Tony, where is Frank?"

He looked at the window, and Charlie laughed. "At least I got him, and that other brat can't talk. My work is done. Now maybe I can get my own face back." he sneered, but he was being led out of the room before he could say any more.

"You monster!" she cried after him, and then tried walking over to the window, where the police were talking and giving orders. Tony grabbed her by the arm.

"I wouldn't, Aunt G." he implored her, eyes full of tears and running down his cheeks.

For the first time that he had ever known her, Gertrude looked unsure of things around her and fear fought its way to the surface. Compassion engulfed him. He knew her pain, because it was the same pain in his own heart. The very thought of it was devastating. Just as he felt when Joe had died. Thank God, he was still alive.

Then a shout from the window pulled their attention in that direction. There was a scuffling noise by the window and then a voice said, "Hey isn't anyone happy to see me?" Frank's head popped over the windowsill with a couple police officers helping him.

"Frank!" Tony cried. He was so stunned he could not move for a moment. Then pure rapture beamed across his face. He ran to his friend and gave him a huge bear hug. Frank caught his aunt's eye. She stood there, confusion mixed with happiness on her face. He let go of Tony and went over to her. With misty eyes, Gertrude gave him a tight hug of her own. "Don't ever do that to me again. I am an old woman and my heart cannot take that. I thought you…" she couldn't finish. Frank gave his aunt a quick rub on her back as he held on to her.

"I thought I was, too, Aunty."

He let her go and stepped back. "I came to, when he was pushing me over the edge." he explained as he turned around to face everyone. "I felt myself falling, but, I grabbed onto the nearest thing I could get and it so happened to be the flower box underneath the windowsill. Good thing it was attached so well. But I think I crushed all the flowers in it."

"Well, don't worry about that, for goodness sake," Natalie implored. "The main thing is that you're alive!"

"Yes, thank goodness for that." said his aunt.

Just then, Sergeant Ames walked in. He spotted Frank and went over to speak to him.

"Well, Mr. Hardy, what happened this time?"

As Frank gave his statement, their aunt went to stand by Joe's bed. She looked at him and sadly shook her head and whispered to him.

"Oh Joey, I love you. I hope you know that. I thought I could protect you. But I deluded myself into thinking I could talk my brother into doing the right thing. But I couldn't. For some reason he wouldn't even listen to me." she said in a confused voice. Tony had stepped over to the bed without her knowing and had startled her. "Oh my, Tony. You should be more careful. You could give an old lady like me a fright."

"Sorry, Aunty G." he said, apologetically.

"That's okay." she sadly smiled to him.

Joe's whimpering brought her attention back over to him. She gently brushed the hair off his forehead and told him everything was okay. But every thing she did seemed to agitate him more. Upon hearing Joe, Frank told Sergeant Ames that he would be right back. He rushed over to see his brother crying and half chewing and half sucking on his thumb, both fists up to his face.

"I can't get him to calm down." his aunt said, visibly upset.

Frank walked around the bed to where his aunt was standing and Gertrude backed up a ways to give her nephew some room. Joe eyed Frank, as he still was afraid of what was going on around him. Frank leaned over, touched the side of Joe's face with the backside of his fingers, and caressed his cheek.

"Hey little brother. What's all the fuss? It's not that bad is it?" he smiled, talking in low tones. "It's okay. Everything is fine now. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm right here." he kept speaking in a low soothing voice.

Then Joe started quieting down as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the person who was being so nice to him. His lip trembled and he had small little shuddered whimpers, at the same time he was slowly letting his fists drop to his chin, shaking, his breathing still rapid.

"That's it, Joey. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Frank kept going, as he brushed his fingers through the soft curly damp hair.

As Joe kept staring at those warm dark eyes, he felt secure. The tremors eased off and his breathing had gone back to normal, and as the fear left him, he gave Frank a small smile, never leaving the protectiveness of those eyes.

"There, everything's fine now, baby brother. You are going to be okay. I am going to try very hard to stay with you tonight. Would you like that?" Frank spoke gently to him, rubbing his thumb back and forth on the top of Joe's hand for comfort. He bent down and kissed his forehead and when he pulled back, Joe's face lit up with a huge smile and made a little noise as if to say thank you.

When Frank turned around, everyone in the room was staring in awe.

"Wow. That's the fastest he's ever calmed down." Natalie said. "If you need to spend the night, I'll try my best to arrange it."

"Thanks." Frank said, gratefully.

Then Natalie stepped up to him and whispered something in his ear. He frowned, but nodded his head, and thanked her again.

One by one, everyone left the room. The only people there with him were Tony, Aunt Gertrude, and Sergeant Ames.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tony asked Frank, as he laid a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed for comfort.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Then I'll be back. I'm gonna talk to Natalie." Tony excused himself, before he walked out.

Ames stepped up and told Frank he'd give him a minute and he'd be back to get the rest of his statement. Frank nodded and Ames left to go find his men and to call into headquarters.

Frank walked over to his aunt, who, had somewhat composed herself and was looking out the window. He watched her for a moment before looking out the window himself.

"You could have died." she said, so softly Frank had to strain to hear her.

Tears brimmed her eyes. "I thought I could talk some sense into him, but I couldn't. I almost lost you, and would've never been able to forgive myself."

Frank turned to face her. "Aunty. I want…I need…custody of Joe." he looked at her, his eyes pleading for her help.

Her features softened even more when she turned to look at him. She took a handkerchief out of her handbag that sat on a rocker next to the window where they were standing, and dabbed at her eyes. Finally, she looked at him again and this time had a new determined look on her face. Frank frowned because he knew that look all too well. It was the look that she gave when she wanted things her way.

"I know you think you could take care of Joe, and give him everything he needs, but…" she took a breath before going on. Frank's heart felt like it was being squeezed, cause as far as he knew, she wasn't gonna give Joe up without a fight. "the truth is… you are the _only_ one that could do that. As much as everyone else would try, you're the only one he responds to like that."

Frank could not believe what he was hearing. His heart was now trying to skip beats to keep up with the adrenaline flowing faster than ever throughout his body

"Aunty?" he barely squeaked out in question. He did not know if what he was hearing was what his aunt was saying.

She smiled at him and patted his arm. "I'll sign the papers over to you. I know now, that it was foolish of me to think I could take him out of the country and care for him. However, he has never looked at me like that. I think he recognizes either you or that bond you two always had. Something is there. So yes, in order for him to get better, he'd be better off with you."

Frank's eyes filled with tears, and he gave his aunt a hug. "Thank you." he cried. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, honey." she said, as she returned the hug. "You go make yourselves a life. Make it the best you can be, you hear?"

Frank nodded his head. "I will. I'll take good care of him."

"I know you will." she pulled back, looking at him with sad eyes, but a smile on her lips. "Just let me come to visit once in a while, okay? Keep in touch?"

"I promise, Aunt Gertrude." he smiled as he sniffled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, child."

She then straightened up, flattened out her skirt with her hands, and grabbed her purse again. "Will you call me a cab? I want to call the airport as soon as I get back to the hotel. I'm ready to go home now."

Frank nodded and left to go to the nurses' station. As he dialed for a cab, he heard his aunt ask to see personnel to let them know Frank had her permission to take Joe out of the facility.

Frank smiled. All was right with his world again.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I know this is a little different from most fan fictions and wanted to try it. The story is done and will be put up every two days or so. Hope you keep enjoying the story, as there is a part three after this. The Healing. Things are not quite as they seem so if anything is too confusing, just bear with me and everything will soon be explained.

Chapter 11

As soon as his Aunt had left for the hotel, Frank went back to Joe's room. It was almost noon and Joe would be getting his lunch soon. Even though he did not eat by mouth, they kept his tube-feedings on a regular schedule. There were things he needed to know about his brother's care before he and Tony left with him, and he wanted to be shown by one of the staff.

Frank saw that Joe was asleep as he sat down in the chair by his bed. He watched his brother as he slept. His face looked as it always had before. The serene countenance that surrounded his features had always suggested to Frank that he was in a place of contentment. He always loved to watch his brother sleep because his face had the look of a young child, of innocence. This was somewhat of a disturbing thought for Frank. To look at Joe now as he always was, made him feel anguish. To him, it looked like Joe was just as normal as he always was. To see him sleeping, you would think there was nothing wrong, and to know that when Joe opened his eyes, he would not be the same talkative, exuberant, living life to the fullest, young man he always was. Sadness and anxiety like Frank had never known threatened to consume him. Would he be able to take care of Joe, as he should? Would his heart be in it or would it come to be a chore? The bond that they shared so tightly, would it be broken? His heart ached at the thought, and tears filled his eyes. How did things get so horribly wrong and would they ever again be made right?

He let the tiniest bit of hope to form in his heart, because if not for that, he feared all would be lost. It would be as if his brother had died all over again and that, he could not handle. Not as long as his brother was alive. Hope had to survive.

Frank quickly brushed the tears away as an older stout black woman with a pleasant face entered, carrying in a tray.

"Hello," she smiled.

Frank immediately took a liking to her. She had a straightforward mannerism and a cheery disposition. He did not know how but he knew that she had a no-nonsense personality that did not take things lightly. An aura about her demanded the respect of others.

"Hi." Frank responded as he got up from his chair and went to shake her hand as she set the tray down "My name's Frank Hardy. I'm Joe's older brother."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Frank." she said as she shook his hand. "My name's Estelle Kinyon. I usually take care of your brother during the evening shifts. I usually see your - aunt, is it?"

Frank nodded and waited for her to continue.

"She usually comes on the weekends. He has not had any visitors except for his aunt. But I'm sure that was due to the long distance."

"Well, I didn't know of my brother even being alive until I got a call for my aunt from this place. I was lead to believe that he was dead."

"Oh, my!" Estelle exclaimed. "You poor boy."

"It's okay; at least he's still alive." Frank said, as he glanced over at Joe with an anguished look.

"As I said, though, I usually take care of young Joseph in the evenings. But they called me in early to take over the other girl's shift because of all the excitement that happened today."

Frank nodded and looked to the floor. Estelle watched him with interest as she began filling the big plastic syringe with the liquid food that was connected to the tube in Joe's stomach.

"Would the excitement have anything to do with you and your family?" she asked, curiously.

Frank looked up and saw that she was holding the syringe up to let the food drain down the tube. He frowned. He would have thought that Joe would have been awake when he was being fed.

"Uh…yes, it was." Frank proceeded to tell her a little of what went on. He did not know why, but was compelled to confide in her.

"It sounds to me as if something doesn't seem quite right." Estelle observed.

Frank snorted. "Ya got that right."

"What I mean is, are you sure that this man is your daddy?"

Frank frowned, "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure. Something is a bit off. I can't put my finger on it." she said, thoughtfully.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm taking my brother and getting out of here." Frank stated. "I'm taking over custody of him from my aunt."

"Oh, he's going to live with you?" Estelle asked, startled.

"Yeah, as soon as I know a little bit more of how to take care of him." he answered. "My friend, Tony, and I are driving out to Montana in a few days and we still have to go back home to get packed before we go."

"Hun, if you think you will know everything there is to know about taking care of your brother in just a few days, then, you've got to come down to reality." Estelle said as she closed the cap on Joe's tube and tucked the blankets back around him. "It will take hard work and dedication."

"I will do anything for my brother. He's my main concern right now."

"I can understand that, Frank. But it will take more than a few days to properly take care of him." she paused a minute, thinking.

"If you want," she continued, "I'll teach you everything you need to know. I work the evening shift. It's quieter, not so many visitors and staff."

"Sure! I would appreciate all the help I can get. How long do you think it will take?" Frank asked, eagerly.

"Well, now… that depends on you. There are fast learners and slow learners, and it also depends on how well you know the patient."

"Oh, that's easy!" Frank laughed. "I've known him all his life. And I am a fast learner. I'm pretty much a straight A student."

"Good. That will help. However, about knowing him…I did not mean how well you knew him before. You need to know how he is now."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, confused.

"Well, people change when something traumatic happens to them. For instance, what you told me earlier about your daddy and the cops being in here, all that commotion. What would your brother have done in that situation before he came here?"

Frank looked thoughtfully at Joe, still sleeping peacefully and frowned. He bit his bottom lip a little and sighed.

"He would have helped me if he could and he would have been the first to react. He rarely shows that he is scared. Usually I'm the only one who knows that."

"And how did he react to that today?" Estelle asked, kindly.

Frank sat down in the chair by the bed and looked at his hands while he thought of how different Joe's reaction was to the events of the day.

"He was crying and chewing on his hands." Frank answered quietly. "He was terrified. Our aunt couldn't calm him down. It took a little bit, but I finally got him settled down. His eyes never left mine and I kept telling him everything was okay. When he finally did calm down all the way, he smiled at me. It was as if he knew who I was." Frank looked up at Estelle, hope in his eyes. "Do you think it's possible…" he trailed off, not really wanting anything to dash his hopes.

"Anything's possible, child." Estelle smiled. "If you believe in the Lord, all things are possible."

"Then why did He let this happen to Joe?" Frank asked, angrily, getting up and stalking over to the window, looking but not really seeing anything.

"Now, hold on. This wasn't God's fault."

"I didn't say it was," he turned to look at her, "but He didn't stop it either."

"Don't you have a free will?"

Frank was caught off guard by the remark, and half frowned with confusion.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with it?"

"Because, if God made you with a free will, then He can't just go changing things just because He wants to. Good or bad, only we have that decision. Either we want God in our lives or we don't. He's a gentleman and He won't push Himself on us."

"But, how was I supposed to know what was going to happen?"

"We don't, that's why we have to pray everyday for guidance and ask Him to be there when things go wrong. We ask Him to intervene on our behalf. Some things happen to us any ways, but I look at it as, it could have been a whole lot worse than if we didn't pray."

"So…now what?" Frank asked, as he felt himself relax some.

"Now we pray for a miracle." Estelle stated, her eyes shining.

Frank had no choice but to smile. As confused as he was, he really did like the old woman's personality. Not to mention that he did think there might be something to this stuff after all.

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"One step at a time, child." she smiled. "One step at a time."

"What do you mean?"

"Pray for something small. Something you can grasp with the faith you have. Do you know that your faith can grow?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"It grows by reading God's good book." Estelle said as she went over to the bedside stand and pulled a book out of the drawer. "Maybe you can pray for God to let you see an improvement in Joe that will allow you to believe that there will _be_ a next step. It could be a small insignificant improvement, but it will build your faith if you let it. Then you will know how to pray for him from there. Another starting point would be to read the Good Book there." she said as she pointed to the book in Frank's hands. "You do that and I will agree with you in my prayers."

Frank looked up at her and sniffled. "Thank you. I think I am beginning to see. I've really enjoyed our conversation."

"Child, you can talk to me anytime you feel the need to just vent. I know how frustrating life can be."

At that moment, Tony came back into the room.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, sheepishly.

"No dear, come right on in. I was just leaving." Estelle smiled at him, then went to pick up Joe's meal tray and walked out of the room.

"She seems nice." Tony observed.

"Yeah, she is." Frank agreed, watching her walk out, and then glancing back down at the Book he was holding. It had seemed to be a long time since he held the Bible in his hands. He softly sighed and laid the Book down on the bedside stand. He could remember going to church with his family a lot. But it had been at least a year since they'd done that and holding the Book now with everything that had happened, made God seem so far away. Could it be as easy as a prayer, like Estelle said?

"Frank?"

Frank looked up and saw Tony tapping him on his shoulder and calling his name.

"Sorry, Tony. Guess I kind of zoned off."

"Are you okay? I called you about four times." Tony said, concerned. He knew this had to be taking a toll on his friend and wanted so bad to help.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved." Tony said as he looked over at Joe. "And Joe's still sleeping. You need to get away for awhile."

Frank nodded his head. "Okay. Sounds good. Go on down, I'll be right behind you."

"Okay. But hurry, I'm starving, really!" Tony laughed.

Frank smiled, "I think I get it. You're sounding more like Chet all the time."

"Hey now!" Tony said, in mock seriousness, as he ducked out the door.

Frank bent down, kissed his little brother on the forehead, and brushed his fingers lightly through his hair. "Be back in a little while, baby brother. Sweet dreams."

Frank made his way to the door and looked back one more time before heading to the car. He knew it would not be easy, but he smiled just the same. Joe was back. He may not be all right, but he was not dead, and for now, he could live with that. Silently, he turned and shut the door, pondering the adventures of a new life that lay before them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I'm impressed, Frank." Estelle complimented as he finished getting Joe dressed for the day. "You're a fast learner."

It was only seven in the morning, but for the patients and staff at the Stratford Clinic, it was breakfast time. No sooner than Frank had gotten Joe's shoes tied, in walked the dayshift nurse aide with Joe's tray.

"I told you I was a fast learner." Frank smiled. He looked at Joe who was watching the new comer with interest. As she started to come closer, he became more agitated. Frank casually stepped into Joe's line of vision. He knew this woman was not as friendly as the others were and noticed Joe's agitation when she was around. He did not want a repeat of the discussion he had with her earlier in the week, so he chose to avoid the possibility of a bad situation. But if she as much as came near Joe to do anything to cause him to get agitated, he would have to come to his little brother's rescue again. She had never introduced herself to him or Tony, but Frank saw that her nametag said Bonnie. Frank knew that Bonnie was only there for the paychecks. She had poor social skills and only did what was the minimal requirement of her job to get through the day. Frank also observed that she was not very popular with the rest of the staff either.

"Well, I'm off. Have a blessed day Frank." Estelle announced as she gathered her things.

"Thanks, I will. You have a great day also, Estelle." Frank smiled at her, resting his hand over one of Joe's fidgety ones for comfort. They had been setting Joe up in a Jeri-chair for short periods of time to get him used to being out of bed. To Frank, it looked like a big oversized high chair. It had been one of the things Estelle had wanted to do, but could not get anyone to help. Frank had rented it from a drug store in town that dealt mainly in medical supplies. There were many things Estelle wanted to try, but administration refused to co-operate with her because they only had so much funding and they were at their maximum limit to work with. Now that Frank was here, Estelle found that she could do a lot of things without the aid of the facility's funds, just because the older brother wanted the best for Joe and was willing to pay for certain things out of his own pocket. They still fed him by a g-tube, but Frank would bring in certain soft foods that Joe could taste, like mashed potatoes, oatmeal (which wasn't his favorite), yogurts and puddings, that Estelle knew that if Joe could just taste the food, the more he'd want it and eventually start to eat without the aide of the g-tube. Estelle and Frank's goals were to get rid of the tube forever.

"Are you still feeding him?" Bonnie asked, curtly.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for asking." Frank responded, politely. Even though he didn't like Bonnie, he wasn't going to stoop to her level of unkindness towards her.

With a "humph," she left the room.

Frank took in a big sigh, closing his eyes and let it out slowly. He had felt Joe grab hold of his fingers and turned around to look at him. Joe had a smile for him that reached his beautiful blue eyes. He could have sworn that Joe was just as relieved as he was that Bonnie had left.

"You hungry, Joey?" Frank asked, going to his bag he brought from the store, which he had left, in the big cushioned chair in the corner of the room. Frank liked this chair because it pulled out into a bed, grateful that he could spend nights here with Joe.

Tony had decided to stay in Bayport and help his dad with their restaurant. He also called the collage in Montana to let the school know an emergency had come up and he would be going to school the next semester. Frank and Joe would join him on the trip out west after Frank had spent sufficient time learning Joe's primary care needs and routines.

Joe playfully slapped the table that was attached to the chair. Frank looked over at him and his heart ached. It was going to be a rough road ahead but his hope in what Estelle and he talked about was fast rising. He never really considered the power of anything higher than he to be of much use. Basically, because of all the rotten breaks they were thrown. However, the more he and Estelle talked about spiritual things, the more of the unknown he was beginning to understand. He did not know he could actually talk to God and He would hear him, but it was the faith in his heart that moved Him. He knew this all was going to be one learning experience he would never forget. In fact, if it were not for Estelle, he would have no hope. Just a day-to-day existence wishing things had not gone so wrong.

As Frank walked out and down the hall to the nurses' break room to heat up the flavored oatmeal in their little microwave, Natalie called to him that he had a phone call.

"Its long distance." she informed him.

"Great. It's probably Aunt Gertrude." Frank smiled his thanks to her as he took the phone from her.

"Oh, it's not a woman."

"Oh?" he frowned.

"Said his name was, Phil?"

Frank's eyes lit up with excitement. He had not heard from Phil in quite a while.

"I'll heat that up for you." Natalie suggested.

"Thank you." Frank mouthed as he had put the phone up to his face.

"Hey Phil!"

"_Hey Frank! It has been a while. Just called to see how you are doing_."

"I'm doing okay. Man it's good to hear your voice." Frank said, enthusiastically.

"_Well, you sound a lot better than the last time I saw you. How is Joe? Tony told me that you found out he's still alive_."

"Yeah," Frank laughed. "He's uh, he's uh…." he started to say as his voice started to falter. "he's…"

"_What's the matter, Frank?_" Phil asked, with an edge of concern in his voice.

After a long pause, Frank collected himself before he went on.

"He's not how you remember him, Phil." Frank sounded a little shaky as though he had been deflated. The burden of telling his friends and wondering what their reactions would be, took a whole new turn on his perspective on the situation.

"_Frank, we all think Joe being alive is great and when you guys get out here we'll deal with that then. I called because I wanted to know how my best friend is doing_."

Frank was so grateful for Phil's friendship, and touched for the concern. He knew he could always count on him and, as always, Phil got right to the major point. Even though Joe was alive, it was Frank's emotional wellbeing that Phil was most concerned for.

"I don't know if I can do this, Phil. Am I doing the right thing in taking Joe out of this facility? Is it the best thing for him?"

"_Frank?_" Phil asked firmly.

"What?"

"_What's in your heart? Have you done anything for him so far? I mean care wise. That's going to be a big issue_."

"Yeah, Estelle and I have been doing a lot that the facility can't do cause of limited funds."

"_What have you done so far?"_

"Uh…" Frank said and paused, squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers,. He then leaned up against the counter and looked around the nurses' station. "I rented him a special chair so he could start getting up."

"_They couldn't even afford that?_"

"Well, it's a nice place. But they do not have that many patients and it's fairly new. I don't know all the details. I never asked."

There was a short pause on the other end before Phil asked, "_What else have you done? Have there been noticeable improvements?"_

"Well, he has a g-tube. They feed him mostly through that." Frank answered and went into detail what a g-tube was before going on. "So I've been bringing stuff in like yogurt and mashed potatoes and other soft foods. He seems to be doing pretty good with them."

_"Hey, it's a start. But, let me ask you something. If you left him there and he got the same care as before, because you would not be there to supply his better needs, his rehabilitation would go downhill, would it not? Not to mention the fact that his interaction time would no longer be there. So with all this that he's accomplished, do you think you are doing the right thing in taking him out?"_

"You're right. I guess I was getting scared I couldn't handle it."

_"Hey, we are all here for you, Frank. You are not going to be doing this by yourself. Do you understand?"_

Phil's voice was very strong and encouraging in Frank's ear. He had to smile, thinking of the times Phil was a strong anchor in his life when Joe was not around, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Thank you, Phil."

_"No problem, Frank. That's what friends are for."_

They talked in a more relaxed manner for the next few minutes. Frank was in a lot better mood when he got back to Joe's room.

When Frank stepped into his brother's room, Natalie was just finishing feeding Joe his breakfast.

"Sorry, I didn't know when you'd be back and I didn't want his breakfast to get cold."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, you did me a favor. I didn't know how bad I needed that phone call till now." Frank said, smiling at her.

"You look better. I'm glad it helped." Natalie said as she picked up the tray from where she had also tube-fed Joe.

"Thanks."

Natalie turned around to ask Frank a question. She paused a minute, not sure how it would sound.

"What?" Frank asked, giving her his full attention.

"I just…well, do you know when Tony will be back?" Natalie said and blushed.

Frank grinned. He knew the two liked each other.

"I'm sure he'll be back sometime this Saturday. Do you want me to give him a call?"

"Oh, no…that's okay." she stuttered, backing up to leave. "I … um…better get this back to the kitchen."

Natalie turned to leave and ran into the doorframe. Natalie dropped the tray and she hurriedly bent down to pick everything up. She felt Frank's presence next to her and saw him pick a few things up to put back on the tray. She looked at him, blushing furiously. As she looked at him, she thought he had the kindest eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry." Natalie said. "I don't know why I'm so embarrassed."

"It's okay." Frank's soft baritone voice was soothing.

As they stood back up, they heard Joe giggling.

"Well, at least Joe thought it was funny." Natalie said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Frank laughed, and then became more serious. "Ya know, I was just going to call Tony anyway. I need to know myself just when he will be here this weekend. I'll let you know when, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Frank."

"You're welcome."

As Natalie walked away, Frank did wonder if the two would want to pursue a relationship and how that would work out. Two more days and they would be gone. They had plans on leaving on Sunday to go back to Bayport so he could pack up his and Joe's things. Maybe Tony and Natalie would keep in touch by writing.

As Frank passed the window, he saw a black sedan sitting out in the circle drive in front of the building. There were two men in the front seat wearing sunglasses and suit jackets. They were not doing anything but sitting there, but to Frank they looked out of place. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them. He would not put it past his dad to set a couple of spies on him. His mind whirled with all kinds of thoughts. His heart raced for a few panicked seconds. 'His dad was still in jail, wasn't he?'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Frank called police headquarters to find out if his dad was still in jail. When Ames confirmed that he indeed was, still there he hung up the phone. More relaxed now than what he was earlier, Frank wanted to call Tony, but instead wanted to see if the men were still there. He walked back into the room and saw that Joe was slouched down and off to one side of his chair. Joe's eyes brightened when Frank came into the room. He went over and sat him up straighter.

"Hey baby brother. Let me check something out and I'll be right back." Frank said as he patted Joe on the arm.

Frank made his way over to the window and peeked around the corner. The two men were still sitting there and did not look like they were leaving anytime soon.

'I must be getting paranoid. Why would they be sitting out in the open like that if they were trying to keep tabs on me?'

Frank sighed and went back to Joe.

"Your big brother's getting paranoid, Joey."

Joe smiled at him, made a soft noise, and stretched out his hands towards him.

"What?" Frank asked gently, as he took one of Joe's hands. "You want to get out of that chair and lay down?"

Joe just looked at him and softly patted the tray table with his free hand.

"Okay. Let me get you over to the bed and I'll get this undone." Frank told him.

When Frank had Joe over to the bed, he unclasped Joe's tray table and lowered it to the side of the chair. He then took the belt he used for lifting Joe and put it around his brother's waist.

"Okay Joey, stand up for me."

Frank grabbed the belt in the back and with his knees bent the way Estelle showed him for good body mechanics, he lifted Joe off the chair and pivoted to his left and sat him on the bed. Frank took the belt off Joe after he laid him down since his brother could not support his weight yet. He pulled the bedrail up, folded the belt, and laid it on the foot of the bed.

After Frank checked and changed Joe's pad, he noticed his brother was getting sleepy and fussy and rubbing his eyes.

Frank took the bedrail down and sat on the side of the bed. He took one of Joe's hands and held it.

"You're getting tired aren't you, baby brother?"

As soon as he was touched and talked to, Joe quieted down. He looked at Frank sleepily, slowly his eyelids closed and he was soon asleep.

Frank heard a little rap on the doorframe and he turned to see Natalie in the doorway.

"Hey, Natalie." he whispered so as not to awaken Joe.

Natalie quirked one eyebrow up in question. "What's going on?" she asked quietly. "I couldn't help overhearing the phone conversation."

"There are a couple men out there." He nodded in the direction of the window. "I guess I'm getting a little spooked from all that's happened lately.

"What men?" Natalie frowned as she made her way over towards the window.

Frank joined her and pulled the curtain back some. Natalie looked out and saw a couple men that were sitting in a black sedan. She also saw Bonnie go up to the car and look around before turning towards the men to talk to them.

"Looks like the type of people she'd hang out with." Natalie observed.

"Well, she's not very friendly. And Joe doesn't like her." Frank pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Natalie looked questioningly at Frank.

"I notice he starts to get fussy, and sometimes he shakes." Frank answered, his eyes getting a hard angry look to them. "Once I came in when she was just finishing with him and he was in hysterics and crying."

"Really?"

"Ya. We had a blowout conversation. I did not turn her in, but by the time I was done with her she knew I wouldn't put up with any more of her crap. In fact she hasn't said too much to me at all since then."

"I wish they'd get rid of her. No one seems comfortable around her and the patients really get agitated around her, too."

"How long has she worked here?"

"It's only been a couple months. I'm surprised she's lasted this long."

Frank's mind began to work its logic. He thought of all the incidents that had happened two months back. He thought he had lost Joe, his aunt had admitted his brother in this clinic, and his father disappeared and had not seen him until just recently. Did Bonnie have anything to do with any of this? Was she a spy? Did she work for his dad? 'Stop it, Frank! This is all coincidence.' he thought to himself. 'But you don't believe in coincidences.'

"Frank!" Natalie whispered loudly.

"Huh?" Frank looked at her.

"I asked if you'd called Tony yet?" she smiled.

"Oh, uh… no. I haven't."

Frank ran a hand over his face. "I better go do that."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"Does Hardy suspect anything?" one of the men in the car asked Bonnie.

"Not that I'm aware of, Daryl." she said, as she looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "And it's about time you showed up. They're leaving as soon as his friend comes back up to get them. Let me have a cigarette. This place has a no smoking policy and I haven't had one since I got here this morning."

The other suit handed her one of his cigarettes.

"Thanks Burt."

Bonnie took a long slow drag before letting it exhale.

"God, that's great! I thought I was gonna die before I got out a there."

"Here are the bugs. Plant them wherever you know they wont' be seen. We're tailing them to wherever they're going." said Daryl, handing her a few small round metal listening devices. "We don't want to lose them. The Boss will kill us if we do."

"You got it." Bonnie said as she stuffed them in the pocket of her smock. Once more, she looked around before leaning in the car. She looked at Burt in gratitude. "Thanks for the cig, bro." Then looked back at Daryl and gave him a lingering kiss. "Bye baby. See you later."

"Bye, babe." said Daryl as he started the car.

Bonnie hurriedly turned and walked back inside. Her break was over. She had work to do.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

"That was very interesting." Natalie said to herself as she watched Bonnie duck in through the open car window.

"What is?" asked Frank as he just came back from making the call to Tony.

"The driver must be Bonnie's husband or something. She just kissed him."

"Well, there's no harm in that." Frank said. However, doubts lingered in the back of his mind. If the suits were spies, was Bonnie working with them?"

"So what did Tony say?" Natalie asked, shyly, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Frank smiled at Natalie as he remembered Tony questioning him about her.

"He'll be here Saturday night after he finishes his shift at three today."

Natalie stood blushing and looked down at her feet.

"You like him a lot?" Frank asked.

"Is it that obvious? Well, of course it is. I have made a complete idiot of myself. I've never done that before." she said as she looked up at Frank. "Wish I new if he felt the same way."

"And what would you do if he did?" Frank asked, watching her closely. "You haven't known him for that long."

"I know, but that's what's so crazy. He makes me feel like I have known him all my life. He is so easy to talk with. I've never met anyone like him."

"Yeah, he can have that affect on people." Frank said with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Natalie's green eyes inquisitively bright.

"Nothing." Frank said, evasively. He knew Tony liked her and that it had been a long time since his friend had gone out with anyone. Since he'd had his heart broken by his girlfriend of two years who had suddenly dumped him six months ago for a college guy, Tony had thrown himself into his work at the family restaurant and avoided any contact with dating or being with women in general so as not to let himself get hurt again. His friends tried often to set him up on dates, but to no avail. Therefore, when Tony noticed Natalie and liked her, Frank was grateful that Tony had accompanied him to Stratford. His only worry was whether Tony did not mind liking her knowing they would be leaving soon with no chance of having a relationship blossom.

Frank turned back around to look out the window. Both the car and Bonnie were gone, but he had mentally remembered the license plate number of the car, just in case he needed it later.

"Well, I've got to go." Natalie stated, as she turned to leave. "See you later."

"Oh, okay." Frank turned towards her. "Thanks again for helping Joe with breakfast."

"Sure. Anytime." Natalie smiled, as she seemed to bounce out the door, her red ponytail swinging a little from side to side.

Frank brought his attention back to Bonnie and the two men and wondered if he could even afford to leave for meals and a little time to himself without worrying if something was going to happen to his brother. But Tony would be here tomorrow evening and they could leave the next day.

Hopefully the time would pass quickly. Just then, startling Frank out of his thoughts, the door to Joe's room began to open and he saw Bonnie peeking around the corner. 'What was she doing here?' he thought to himself. She knew she was not allowed to be in there unless to serve meals. He made that perfectly clear to her the other day. He took over Joe's complete schedule.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here." said Bonnie, startled when she saw Frank standing by the window. "I'll leave." She started to back up out the door.

"Wait!" Frank exclaimed, taking a step towards her. "Why were you coming in here? It's not lunchtime."

"None of your business." Bonnie scowled at him and closed the door.

Frank frowned. He did not trust her at all. All he had to do was keep an eye on her today. He knew she was off on the weekends and after today; he would not have to see her again.

He went out to the nurses' station to let them know he was going to the cafeteria to get some coffee and would be back soon. Behind the nurses' station in the medication room, Frank saw Bonnie on her cell phone talking very animatedly. Then she turned and saw him and a deep scowl crossed her face before she shut the door.

By the time Frank got back with his coffee, he saw Joe's door was closed.

Panicked, he ran the rest of the way to the door and flung it open. What he saw disturbed him very much, and immediately anger burned inside him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The privacy curtain was pulled around the bed, but Frank could hear Joe's agitated cries and Bonnie's rough voice telling him to be quiet.

"It's just a bath, not a firing squad, for god's sake." she could be heard from behind the curtain.

Frank dashed in the room, within two long strides pulled the curtain open some, and saw Bonnie with a sponge, scrubbing Joe's backside with his bottom showing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frank yelled with anger in his eyes.

"He needs a bath." Bonnie spat at him, her gaze never backing down. "He stinks."

Frank could feel his blood getting hot. He knew he was close to losing his last nerve. As calmly as he could, but punctuating every word through gritted teeth, and with deadly venom he looked her in the eye so there would be no mistaking his intensions.

"Get…out…now."

Bonnie could feel the temperature getting colder at that moment. Being someone who was an in-control-person as she was, she tried to stand her ground. However, the look in Frank's eyes left no room for her to wonder what would happen if she stayed. She knew she was treading on thin ice. Her gaze dropped. Hearing Joe whimpering and feeling Frank's deadly stare; she dropped the sponge and left the room.

In another two strides, Frank made it to Joe's side and covered him up. He gently turned him over, talking to him in soothing tones the whole time.

"Its okay, Joey. She's gone. I'm here. I'm not leaving you again."

Joe's face was red and sweaty and he was chewing on his fists. It took Frank the better part of a half hour to calm Joe down enough to finish his impromptu bed bath.

Joe recognized the voice and started listening to the soft baritone words. The more he calmed down the sleepier he got. By the time Frank was done redressing his brother, Joe was sound asleep.

After throwing out the bath water and cleaning up the room, he called for someone to have Natalie paged to Joe's room.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked, as she entered. "You look like you're upset."

"Oh, I'm fine now compared to what I was a half hour ago." Frank answered, running a hand through his thick hair and agitatedly pacing the floor.

"What happened?" Natalie asked again, putting a hand on his upper arm to get his attention. Frank stopped and looked at her.

"Bonnie." he hissed. Then he started to pace again. Natalie let him go for a while until he somewhat calmed down. Then he stopped to look at her. "She was giving Joe a bath, and not very nicely."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know. She knows she's not supposed to be in here."

"I imagine she scared Joe."

Frank was so upset he could not begin to explain what he saw or how he felt. He kept looking at Natalie and opening his mouth to say something but gave up. He stalked over towards the window and looked out.

Natalie had taken the ear thermometer out of the bedside table's drawer. She gently put it in Joe's ear for a few seconds and when it beeped, she read it.

The beeping noise made Frank turn around, curiously looking for the source of the noise. He watched Natalie and when she looked up at him, she saw the quizzical look on his face.

"He's got a slight temp. 99.7"

Frank swore softly under his breath and came over to the bedside. He could tell Joe was still sleeping. 'Exhausted.' Frank thought, sympathetically. Then his sympathy turned to anger when he thought of Bonnie. He started looking around. He knew she had to have been in there for a reason. Something was not right.

"What are you looking for?" asked Natalie.

"I have no idea. But something just doesn't make sense, and I'm getting a bad feeling." Frank answered as he continued to look through drawers and behind the headboard. Natalie followed suit and started to look also even though she had no idea what they were looking for.

Ten minutes later Frank's fingers came across a small metal object on the bottom of the frame of the bed. He bent down, looked at it, and saw that it was a listening device. Mouthing a swear word he quickly got up and waved to Natalie and put his finger to his lips when she was about to speak. She frowned slightly trying to understand.

"Well, I guess there isn't anything here." he said, nonchalantly, all the while beckoning Natalie to follow him outside the room.

"I haven't found anything either." she said and followed him out, still confused.

Once out of earshot he looked around and tried to see if he could find Bonnie but she was not anywhere around.

"Look, Natalie, the room has been bugged and I'm pretty sure that Bonnie's behind it, and I think those two men are too."

"Bugged? Why, would she bug the room?  
"I think she's working for my father somehow. I just wish I knew what was going

on. This is a little more complicated than abuse."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. I usually have Joe to bounce ideas off of, but that's a little impossible right now." Frank ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Natalie." a nurse from the station called to her. "Would you please get someone here for the rest of the shift? Bonnie walked out."

"She quit? Just like that?" Natalie asked in surprise.

"That's what she said. I could use someone now though. She left us in quite a bind."

"Sure, I'll get right on it." Natalie assured her. She then turned to Frank. "Well, one problem solved. You wont' have to see her again."

"Yeah," Frank said absently.

After Natalie had left, Frank went back to Joe's room. He took the chair after making sure all the lights were off, so as not to easily be spotted from the outside, and he sat down by the window to keep watch in case Bonnie or the two men came back. He knew it would be awhile before Joe woke up.

By the time Estelle got there for her evening shift, Frank had seen nothing suspicious. It worried him that there were people out there trying to listen in on them. He thought about removing the "bug", but, he did not want them knowing he had caught on to them yet.

"Hello Frank!" Estelle cheerfully greeted. "How was your day?"

"Would you like the condensed version or the longer one?" Frank stated, still steamed at the thought of Joe being scared and who had made him that way.

"Okay, child, come here, and bring your chair." Estelle waved him over and sat down in the overstuffed chair in the corner, her plump frame just fitting in the seat.

Frank brought the chair over and sat it down right next to Estelle. He knew she was just a middle-aged woman and no match for physical enemies that would want to hurt him and his brother. Nevertheless, the strength she drew and the overwhelming confidence she had in God, brought peace and comfort to his soul. The wisdom of things she talked about captured his attention like no other human being. She demanded respect without saying a word. Her abundance of love was just as awe inspiring as her lack of fear. So when she asked him to come sit with her, it was with extreme gratitude that she was willing to listen as he sat and conveyed everything that had happened that morning. He did not give any more information out for those men to hear but relayed just what had happened so not to arouse suspicions to them. He also told Estelle about the "bug" on a piece of paper so she knew what was going on.

The first thing Estelle did after Frank's report was to go over to Joe and feel his forehead. Then she took out the ear thermometer and took his temperature. In a few seconds it beeped and Frank glance over her arm as she showed it to him. 100.3

She frowned and went out to the nurses' station. Frank knew she would be praying the whole time He felt his brother's face. It was getting a little pink. He knew the rising temperature was due to the fact his body was trying to rid itself of an infection. He doubted all of it was caused by the agitation Bonnie had put him through since it came up so suddenly, but he also knew it did not help matters either.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you Joey, while that awful person was here. I'm sorry you even had to go thought that." Frank apologized through a quilt-ridden mix of emotions. He ran his fingers over slightly damp blond curls on his brother's forehead.

The same nurse that had Natalie call for a replacement for Bonnie earlier entered the room with Estelle right behind her.

"I hear Joe's got a fever."

"Yes, and he seems to be getting a little worse." Frank answered and saw that her nametag read Cheryl.

"I'll take his temperature once more and the rest of his vital signs. I want to make sure the undue stress didn't cause something else to happen." Cheryl said kindly. "And please accept my apologies for earlier. I had no idea she had even came in here."

Frank nodded solemnly. He knew that a lot of stress caused the body to have all kinds of negative reactions; immune systems would go haywire, or mysterious illnesses, rashes, urinary tract infections, etc…

After Cheryl had gotten his temperature, respirations, pulse and blood pressure, she had announced that he appeared to be in good shape. The events had just left him very tired.

"I'm going to have Estelle monitor him every half hour for the next four hours. If anything is wrong, it will show up between now an then. I will be in every hour to see how he is doing. If for some reason he gets worse, we'll transport him to the hospital."

Again, Frank nodded, watching Joe's chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

"Thank you ma'am."

Cheryl left and Estelle came up to Frank and put an arm around his shoulders.

"That child will be fine, Frank. I'll be here the whole time. Why don't you go and get some coffee. You look like you could use a break."

"I can't leave him. I left him last time and look what happened." Frank said, shaking his head.

"Bonnie is gone. I'm here now, and if you don't relax some then you'll be in the hospital. You don't need to be so exhausted that you can't be there for Joe when he needs you. Besides, me and the Lord will make a great team looking out for your brother. Trust Him Frank to take care of him. He can do a better job of it than you, no matter how invincible we think we are."

Frank could not help it, but a faint smile came to his lips. He nodded and gave Estelle a hug.

"I'll be back. Thank you."

"Maybe get something to eat, too. I'll bet you haven't' had anything in your stomach all day."

Frank smiled and looked back at her just as he stopped at the door. He paused with his hand on the doorframe. He had peace in his heart for the first time in a long time. Then he inwardly grinned and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling as he stepped through the door. 'Heaven help the poor soul who gets in between her and the people she cares for.' She was the one person he was truly going to miss.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Looks like my computer is going on the blitz, but it's running again so far. I had my daughter look at it and she always works miracles on this thing. But she did say that I may want to get a new machine. So I will be updating more often and then I'll start writing part 3. Maybe by then I'll either have a new computer or fix this one. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of the story and thank you all for the kind reviews. I know I'm not the greatest at this but they keep me going. 

Chapter 15

When Frank entered the cafeteria, he spotted Natalie sitting at one of the long tables on the far side of the room. There were only a couple of people at her table and she seemed to be alone with a good book.

Frank took a tray and went thought the line picking out a soup and a small sub sandwich, with a medium fountain drink. He made his way over to the table and as he came near, he cleared his voice.

Natalie looked up startled.

"May I join you?" he asked.

She quickly put her book away, and gestured with one hand for him to sit.

"Sure. I'd love the company."

"Liar." Frank smiled, as he sat down across from her. "You look like you and that book had a good thing going."

"Yeah, it's a good mystery book."

"Ah, my favorite kind of read."

"So, what brings you down here? I didn't think I'd see you here, considering…"

"Funny you noticed. Estelle practically forced me to take time out. Believe me, Joe's in good hands."

"I don't doubt that." Natalie laughed. "She's special."

"That she is. I'm going to really miss her." Frank said before he took a drink of his soda.

"Tony called."

"He did?" Frank asked, his eyebrows raised.

Natalie nodded.

"Did he want me?"

"No, just wanted to talk."

She sat there a minute. He had not wanted to pry so Frank did not say anything. If she wanted to talk, she would.

"He asked me if I wanted to come back to Bayport with you guys for a visit."

Frank studied her face.

"Are you going to?"

"I'd love to. But I'm not sure they'll give me the time off."

"That may be a problem."

"Then if I did, I wouldn't know how I'd get back. I'm sure once you guys leave, you aren't going to want to come back up here."

"No." Frank frowned in thought. "No. I don't. Not that I wouldn't want to bring you back, Natalie. I can't. I have to keep Joe safe. I'm hoping to get out of here with out anyone knowing so we're not followed."

"Oh, I completely understand." she said as she looked at her watch. "Well, I guess the fates have decided for me." Natalie stated, a little downcast, as she gathered her things. "And now my break is over."

"Maybe we can help with getting you back." Frank tried to lighten her mood.

"That's alright." she smiled, standing up. "Really. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Frank made a mental note to talk to Tony tomorrow evening. He was sure between the two of them; they could get her back home. If that is what they both wanted by then, Frank surmised with a playful grin.

Closer to late afternoon, Joe's fever had gone down considerably and the head nurse had informed them that he would be fine, mostly due to being overstressed from Bonnie. Frank was grateful that it was not anything more serious.

Because it was Frank and Joe's last night there, Natalie had organized a going away party for them. They had brought in some utility carts from the kitchen. On them, they had various foods and snacks that the staff had brought in with them to work.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this." Frank said with surprise, as he eyed the platters of fried chicken, potato salad, cold cuts, and cheese trays, chips and dips, and a selection of sodas and water.

"We're all going to miss Joe. He's very special. He's been a part of our lives for the last two months and he was such a dear to take care of." Cheryl announced. "We all hope you boys have a wonderful and safe trip and wherever you go that life is good for you." There was a round of cheers.

"Thank you, everyone." Frank addressed the crowd. "You all have been really great. You have done an awesome job of taking care of my brother. I know that if he could talk he would say thank you himself," Then leaning forward, with a mischievous look on his face, continued, "not to mention flirting with a few of you ladies."

Laughter filled the room and Frank went over to the buffet carts with Natalie. When they had gotten their food, they went over to sit by Joe. They had gotten him up earlier; Estelle giving the excuse that anything could happen…thus the unexpected going away party. Frank caught her eye and smiled. She waved and smiled back before going to the carts for food herself.

Frank watched Joe for a few minutes. He was now focused on a rubber, white and black toy dog that rattled when he turned his hand back and forth to play with it. It seemed just since he had arrived in Stratford that Joe was holding himself more strongly. Had more balance. This excited him, but he also did not want to give himself false hopes. After all, the toy forgotten now, he was sucking on the top part of his forefinger watching everyone with excitement.

'I wonder if he knows what's going on.' Frank thought.

He pondered the conversation that took place with Estelle earlier that evening, after he had fed Joe his dinner. He had the innate ability of remembering things that most people would forget. It came in handy a lot of the time. He did not know what to make of it, but it gave him hope, just the same.

_"God wants to give you so many blessings, Frank. But you have to be willing to reach out and take them."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_"You want Joe to be the way he used to be. God can give you that. But that's a harder road for you to travel at the moment. It takes more faith. But if you seek the blessings of what you have right now, then the start of bigger and better blessings will come your way. Your faith will grow until that moment when you have absolutely no doubt in your heart what so ever that what you ask for, it will be done. God is waiting for you to help him paint a bigger picture of your life."_

_Try as he may, Frank just did not understand. He was a facts and logic man, but this sounded as if all he had to do was believe and he could have anything. He had tried that before but it never seemed to work for him. Seeing the confused look on his face, Estelle got up from her seat._

_"Let me show you something." she said as she retrieved her Bible from her bag and quickly found the passage she was looking for._

_" 'So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen. For what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal. 2 Corinthians 4:18'_

_Every obstacle in your life Frank is subject to change. It doesn't matter what you may be facing, there is an answer in the unseen. The unseen is the spiritual realm where the promises of God exist. Your faith brings those unseen things into this natural realm. When you are fixed on something, you can't be moved. There's a determination that fuels your focus. When you fix your eyes on the unseen - the promises of God - your faith will not be moved by your circumstances, in this case the unfortunate turn of events in young Joe's life, and you'll eventually see those promises being fulfilled. If you meditate on God's promises in here," Estelle patted her Bible, "and do that until they become more real than the air you breathe, then his promises will manifest themselves in your life."_

_Frank nodded, beginning to understand more of what she was talking about._

As Frank watched Joe playing with his toy now, as he sat and ate his food, he found himself wishing they did not have to run off so he could take in more of the valuable lessons Estelle could teach him. He would just have to pray that maybe there would be someone like her once they moved. It seemed like all his friends liked the church they all went to very much.

"How long will you guys be back home before you head out west?" Frank heard Natalie ask. He turned to face her.

"Well, I was thinking a couple days. I need to get some things cleared up with the college I was suppose to go to, and spend a little time with my aunt because I won't be seeing her for quite some time."

"Oh, okay. I could get myself home if you guys still don't mind me going with you. I havent' been out of this town in my whole life. I'd really like to see how every one else lives."

"That would be great!" Frank smiled. "We'd love the company."

Something small dropped to the floor and Frank turned towards the sound. He saw the toy dog on the floor and bent to pick it up. He put it back on Joe's tray table. Joe picked up the dog and dropped it off the side of the table again. Once more Frank picked it up and watched as Joe tried to reach for it, a smile on his face.

"You're going to keep doing this, aren't you?" Frank asked his brother, amused.

Joe giggled and tried to grab for it again. Frank gave him back the toy and Joe chewed on the dog's rubber feet and shook it. As it rattled, Joe sucked in another giggle.

Natalie laughed. "He's quite the ham."

"You have no idea." Frank shook his head.

Joe once again threw the toy on the floor, but Frank made no attempt to pick it up. He looked at everyone else watching Joe and laughing. However, a new emotion that he did not like at all was forming inside of him. Embarrassment. Even though he knew Joe could not help it, he was embarrassed for his brother's actions, being nineteen years old and acting as a toddler would. He wanted to get up and leave but did not know what the others would think of that.

Thankfully, Estelle saw and noticed what was going on and waved him over.

"I'll be back." Frank told Natalie, as he took off across the room.

"There's something buggin' you, child." Estelle's kind face studied him. "What is it?"

They had stepped out in the hall by one of the big picture windows. It was dark outside and it had begun to rain. The leaves on the trees glistened in the security lights as they swayed in the wind.

"I just realized something." Frank answered shakily as he continued to stare out the window, hands in his pockets.

"And what was that?"

"When I take Joe, he's going to be out in public. People are going to stare, laugh, point, and whisper." Frank faced Estelle. "I don't know if I can handle that. People can be really cruel."

Estelle smiled sympathetically.

"I don't think it's Joe so much you're worried about as your own self. I think it's you that doesn't want the stares, pointing and whisperings. You have realized that you'll be embarrassed and you find you don't like that."

"No, I don't!" Frank confessed, harsher than he meant to. "I'm sorry." His face contrite, Frank backed up a little. "I know that they weren't laughing at him, being mean, or anything." he said more calmly. "but I don't want it to get worse by other people I don't know." He stopped a moment to collect his thoughts-not that it was doing much good at all. "I just honestly don't know how I'm going to handle this, Estelle." He turned towards her. "I have never felt this way about Joe in my life. I feel so ashamed to admit that. I want…I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You have been there for me keeping me strong. I know I would've fallen apart be now."

Estelle patted him on his shoulder, very touched by his feelings.

"The only reason why you're embarrassed is because you're aware of it and he's not. You'll have to learn to ignore those people, as hard as it will be."

Frank put his hands on the windowsill and rested his head against the pane of glass.

"You love your brother, right?"

"He's not the brother I know. I miss _**my**_ brother."

"So find him."

Frank lifted his head and stared at her, with a mix of emotions, but most of all a heaviness of responsibility. His eyes questioned her, searching for an answer.

"He's still there. You just have to take the time to find him, and once you do, the embarrassment will disappear."

"I hope you're right. But how do I find him?"

"Listen to him." Estelle said, urgently trying to get her message across. "It's not so much in what he's saying as how he responds to you. Have faith in seeking your brother and let God do the rest. Before you know it, you'll find each other again. Don't ever be embarrassed by what other people don't understand, for they do things in ignorance and fear of the unknown."

A glimmer of hope was kindling inside him and he turned toward Estelle with a slight grin and gave her a hug.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm gonna miss you terribly?"

"I'm gonna miss you, too, child." Estelle said and hugged him back.

"Why is it that I always feel better whenever we talk?  
Estelle only gave him a smile that reached her silky brown eyes, and Frank had a good guess as to where his sense of fulfillment came from. From that moment on Frank started to paint his picture and he thanked God for the background He gave him. Estelle was the start to his painting, and he chose to see her as the angel on his canvas.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey! Long time, no see!" a shout from a familiar voice came from the doorway of Joe's room.

Frank looked up from feeding Joe his nighttime snack with a huge grin on his

face.

"Tony!" Frank exclaimed, and came over to welcome his friend with a hug. "Am I ever glad to see you!"

"Yeah? Ya missed me?" Tony teased.

Frank snorted. "You have no idea."

"How's Joe?"

"He's doing great. I was just giving him a snack. I think he was hungry, cause he hasn't fallen asleep yet."

"Hey buddy." Tony said to Joe as he came up to the bed and grabbed his fingers playfully." How you doin'?"

Joe looked at him with excitement in his eyes and laughed at him.

"He looks like he's enjoying that pudding." Tony observed.

"He is." Frank said as he sat down again and picked up the bowl of butterscotch pudding and the spoon. "But I'm not so sure about me. Feeding him, that is. I'm getting it everywhere but in his mouth. He's trying, but his tongue seems to always get in the way."

"He'll learn. Give him time."

Tony laughed as Frank had given Joe another bite of pudding and right away Joe had put his fingers in his mouth, pushing the food out between them.

"Doesn't look like he's too hungry anymore."

"Joe." Frank glared at him. Then a smile crept up on him as he wiped Joe's face and hands. Joe giggled and tried to catch the washrag that Frank was cleaning him with.

There was a slight knock on the door and both Frank and Tony looked up to find Natalie standing there.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Tony asked softly, coming over to welcome her in. He had a warm smile on his face that made Natalie glad she had made the trip over.

"I had a few papers to finish and I didn't have time earlier today because of the party. So I thought I'd come in and do them now and check on Joe."

"You didn't have to do that." Tony smiled, "I'm here now."

Frank inwardly cringed. 'Tony must have made up his mind to just be friends?' he thought to himself.

"Oh," Natalie's voice faltered. "Well, I guess I'll just go and get my work done. Sorry to have bothered you."

She turned around uncomfortably and took off out the door.

Frank looked at Tony and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" Tony whined, rubbing his arm. "What?"

"So you've decided just to be friends? I thought you liked her. You invited her to go back to Bayport with us, remember?"

Light dawned on Tony's face, and then let out a groan.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot."

"Tony, how do you feel about Natalie? I know we are moving, but you did invite her. I thought it was to get to know her better. She likes you an awful lot."

"I do like her, and I did invite her to get to know her. But with all the excitement of moving and college and seeing the gang again, well…I didn't think it would be fair to lead her on and nothing comes of it."

"I can understand that. But that was somewhat rude. You should go talk to her. I'm pretty sure she got the time off to go with us, too."

Tony sighed and looked towards the door.

"If she were going to Montana with us that would be different."

Frank quirked up an eyebrow and shook his head. He was now thoroughly confused.

"You need to go talk to her and let her know how you feel. I still think it's a good idea for her to come with us. It'll give you some time together."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be back in a minute."

"Take your time." Frank called out after him, "I've got to get Joe ready for bed anyway."

Almost an hour later as Frank watched Joe sleeping, he contemplated on what to do tomorrow morning when they left. He was not at all sure if they should take a normal route back to Bayport even after he had called Sergeant Ames about the "bug" in the room. Sergeant Ames himself came up to personally inspect the listening device and told Frank to go about his business as if nothing else was going to happen. They would put a tracer on it and see if they could find out where the signal led them.

"You can do that? Frank asked, astonished.

"We can do pretty much anything nowadays."

Frank could almost hear the grin on the sergeant's face. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. If they took the alternative route, it would be worth it if they were not being followed. As a thought ran across Frank's mind, he got up and quickly went over to the window. He peeked out and saw Mr. Prito's van. No one was around it now, but he made a mental note to check it out in the morning for anymore "bugs".

Just then, the phone rang shrilly in the quiet atmosphere of the night. Frank had sworn his heart had jumped through his chest. He quickly made his way over to the phone and picked it up cutting it off just as it started to ring again.

"Hello." Frank answered as he watched Joe squirm under the covers, but not fully awaken.

"Can I speak to Frank Hardy please?"

"Yes, this is him."

"Good, I'm glad I caught you."

Frank racked his brain trying to recall the voice, and then it dawned on him who it was.

"This is Sergeant Ames."

"Oh, yeah…what did you find out?"

"We traced it to a Daryl Patters. We have nothing on him. If he is working for someone, he may just be doing this as a side thing to make some extra money. We are going to keep an eye on him. Just because we haven't found anything on him doesn't mean he hasn't done anything. Just means he hasn't gotten caught."

"Did you find out who the other guy is, and how Bonnie fits into this?"

"We did see another guy there but he doesn't look familiar, and this girl is one Bonnie Styles. Now, she has a rap sheet, but I'm sure this isn't everything she's done. She's done time for robbery, B&E, assault and battery, you name it. If it is minor, she has done it. I'm in the process of bringing up her relatives now. Maybe that will give us a lead as to who this other character is, maybe not. I am surprised Stratford Clinic hired her. Although there is nothing recent. If they did check, they probably only go as far back as a few years. I can't see them hiring her otherwise."

Silence.

"Frank?"

"Yes. I'm still here. Sorry." Frank was trying to hold in his temper. All he could think about was the fact that this woman had put her hands on his baby brother and who knows what else if he had not come in right then. He did not know her, but he knew she was bad news. "What do they want?"

"We don't know yet Frank." the Sergeant answered him. "Your father is still here in jail and I'm not sure whether they are working for him or not because he's not talking."

"Great. Just great."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Tony had taken the elevator down to the lobby. When he did not see Natalie at the reception desk, he frowned. He thought that maybe he was too late and that she had went home. He felt guilty. He had only been joking but between her reaction and Frank's, he knew he must have sounded like a total jerk compared to his conversation with her the day before.

His pulse quickened when he heard a slight rustling sound coming from a room off to his left. A light softly glowed out on to the carpet from under and around the slightly open door. He walked over and noticed the nameplate on the wall beside the doorframe that said, **Conference Room**. He peeked in and saw her sitting in one of the chairs at the long hardwood table. Her back was to him and she seemed to be writing. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

Startled, Natalie turned in her chair to see who was there.

"Hi." Tony ventured.

"Hi." Natalie responded, but did not smile.

"Can I come in?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose." She said as she turned back around and started writing again.

Tony steeled himself a long breath, slowly entered the room, and stood by her chair, his heart thumping so loud he could swear she could hear it.

Very slowly, but purposefully he gently put his hand on top of hers and closed his fingers around her fingers. He saw her move her head slightly to look before she glanced up at him, her face pensive and untrusting.

"I'm sorry, Natalie. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted. It was my attempt at a joke and it came out badly."

He saw her features soften enough to tell him she was going to listen.

He knelt down to her at eye level and brushed her hair back with his free hand still keeping a hold of her with his other.

"It's okay…" she started, nonchalantly.

"No." Tony shook his head a little, with determination. "No. Natalie, I asked you if you wanted to come back with us for a visit and before you even gave me an answer; I guess I'd already decided in my head that you were going to say no, and that wasn't fair."

Natalie's features softened even more. Tony felt relief inside that she no longer looked like she had been wounded.

"Why would you think I would say no?" she asked.

"I was in a relationship before and it didn't turn out that well. She dumped me and never gave me a reason. Well, not a good reason. I haven't dated since because I guess I just didn't want to get hurt again."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry about that other girl. But I'm not her, Tony. How would you know what a relationship holds if you don't give it a chance?"

"I know. You're right. I shouldn't be so mistrusting. But it hurt so bad because I really thought I was in love. I just didn't want to get hurt again."

"That's not fair to the other girls or yourself. No one likes to get hurt, but if you don't take chances, you'll always wonder, what if."

Tony nodded his head.

"Please forgive me."

Natalie smiled so wide that it made her green eyes glitter.

"With such a face…" Natalie said as she cupped his chin in her hand, "how could I refuse?"

Then Tony could feel the relief flooding from the inside out. He stood up and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Have you decided yet if you're going to go with us?"  
"I did get the time off, and yes, I have decided to go."

Tony smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad."

"So what's it like?" Natalie asked, and then clarified quickly when she saw the confused look on Tony's face. "Your home town, I mean."

"It's bigger than this town. We live in a port town. We have docks where many boats do business there. I like it. It's home. My dad owns a restaurant called Mr. Piz…"Tony faltered, clearly pained. "Uh..Prito's Pizzeria. We had a small fire and had to shut down for a couple months. It was an accident. Faulty wiring. But we're back on our feet now." he went on a bit more enthusiastically. "It used to be called Mr. Pizza, but in honor of starting over, my dad's decided it needed a new name also. I've worked there for a couple of years now." Tony answered.

"Sounds wonderful. Although I'm sorry it burned."

She smiled at him, hoping she could make him look past his hurts. She looked into his eyes, feeling as though she could get lost in them forever. She thought if she made the first move, it would be easier on him. She leaned forward and softly touched her lips to his. Then she felt him kissing her back. Softly, but it was there. When they parted a little, they looked at each other for a minute until Tony broke the silence.

"That was nice." she said.

He was about to go in for another kiss, but Frank came in startling them. They sat back hurriedly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." the young detective said, blushing. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but we've got trouble." he said, urgently.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17

"There's someone out there in a car." said Burt, as he walked in the back door of his sister and brother-in-law's house. "They look like they're watching the place. I snuck in around back just in case."

Daryl was up and out of his recliner in a second and eased his way over to the window. The drapes were pea green, ratty, and thread bare. He pulled at it slightly to peek outside. The only car out on the street was a small compact a half a block down the road. He couldn't tell if there were anyone inside, but just the same it made him nervous.

"This was suppose to be a simple job. Put a listening device on the Hardys and follow them." Daryl said, annoyed. He looked at his wife. "Bonnie, you didn't give them any reason to suspect you at that place did you?"

Bonnie slithered up to her husband and put an arm around his waist and caressed his jaw.

"Why I've been my same old charming' self." she answered in a soft, slightly southern voice.

Daryl eyed her suspiciously, and pushed her back from him.

"I'm not going to jail for you or anyone else."

"Well, let's get the hell out of here." said Burt as he started for the back door.

"It's going to look mighty suspicious if we just up and leave right now, isn't it?" Bonnie asked. "So far, we've done nothing wrong. Obviously if they wanted us, they'd have nabbed us by now."

"I'm calling the Boss and ask him what he wants us to do now."

"Wait!" Bonnie held up her hand. "What if that car has nothing to do with us? We'd look mighty stupid to the Boss."

"I say we sneak out and around back and see if we can't spot anyone in there." Daryl suggested. "Get one of those listening devices."

Bonnie looked at him puzzled.

"Just in case, woman." Daryl said, exasperatingly.

"Don't call me woman. I have a name, call me Bonnie." she said, getting irritated with him.

"Okay…_Bonnie_." he said, the last name with emphasis and swiped the air with his arm, "Get the damn device and let's go."

They all left the house and in the shadows of shrubs and bushes, made their way through back yards. With the help of the sliver of moon that shown, it was just light enough to make it to the far side of the unknown car.

"Bonnie." Daryl whispered.

When he saw she was watching him from a few feet away, he held up the device.

"Put this where we'll hear them."

She came over and took the device. She started to make her way over when Daryl snagged her arm.

"Don't get caught, babe." he whispered and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry," she grinned. "I know what I'm doing."

Bonnie crouched and stealthily crept to the back side of the car. From the passenger side mirror, she saw no one there. She slowly crept to the other side of the bumper and stole a look at the side mirror and saw a man sitting in the driver's seat talking on the car radio. She lowered herself to the ground and began crawling along the under side of the car. It was painstakingly slow, but once she was there, she placed the device on the side of the car and left.

"Did you get it on the car okay?" Daryl asked in a whisper.

Bonnie nodded.

"Can you hear anything?"

"I'm trying to get it to work. I don't know what's wrong with it." said Burt.

"Let me see it." Daryl said impatiently.

He took the device from Burt and began turning knobs and switches. At last after a moments fiddling with it, he had reception. The person's voice came out muffled but understandable."

"…seen a thing. They're probably asleep for the night."

static _"Just stay there until something happens. I wanna know what these people are up to."_

"Okay Serge. Over and out."

Bonnie, Daryl and Burt looked at each other.

"Guess we get the hell out of dodge." said Daryl. "I'm not going down for no one."

"What about following the Hardys?" Bonnie asked.

"What about it? We ain't got paid yet." Daryl answered.

"Let's get hold of the Boss first and see what he wants us to do. He'll have to pay us if he wants us to follow them." Burt said nervously.

Daryl thought for a while. He took in a big breath and let it out. "Okay. But one sign of trouble and we're out of here."

The others nodded and they all left.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank had explained to Tony and Natalie what Sergeant Ames had related to him over the phone as they walked back to Joe's room.

"So she is married." Natalie responded. "I thought that was kind of strange because she told everyone here that she was single."

"Just part of her cover story." Frank said. "I'm thinking we should leave early in the morning."

"How early?" Tony asked as he quirked an up an eyebrow.

"Like about four am."

Tony groaned.

"Don't worry, Tony. You can sleep. I'll do most of the driving." Frank smiled at his friend.

"But there is a problem with that." Natalie said.

"What?" Frank asked.

"We aren't open to the public that early. Administration doesn't even get here until eight."

Frank let out a frustrated sigh. "I should have remembered that."

"Why don't we just go and let your aunt come back up and sign him out." Tony asked, but immediately knew that wouldn't work as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Because it would be kidnapping." Frank looked at Tony incredulously.

"Don't look at me that way." Tony said in mock annoyance. Then smiled. "So I wasn't thinking."

"Well, we need to think about what we're going to do." Frank replied.

"What about disguises?" Natalie suggested.

"It might work if me and Tony were the only ones going back.'

"They don't know I'm going."

"No, but they do know about Joe." Frank said, "And it would be pretty hard to disguise him."

"We're just going to have to watch our backs." Tony said.

"You know," Frank started, as he concentrated on the situation at hand. "it seems to me that if they wanted to get us, they'd have tried by now. I think they just want to follow us."

"But why? What do they want?" Natalie asked as she looked at Tony and saw him shrug his shoulders in answer.

"I think we should find out." Frank said with a gleam in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked, expectantly. "A confrontation?"

"Something like that. I think they were hired to just follow us, now that I think about it. We need to find out who they're working for. Maybe if we confront them, they may help us."

"Or not." Tony snorted.

"There's three of them. Three of us. We're not out numbered." Frak challenged., then looked to Natalie. "That is if you're willing to still go. You don't have to go along if you don't want to."

"Just try and stop me!" she smiled at them.

"Well, let's get a good night's sleep then and just go about our business. Just keep an eye out for them. We wont' confront them till we're on the road, or unless we have to." Frank looked to everyone for confirmation.

They all nodded and Tony put his arm around Natalie, smiled at her and looked back at Frank.

Sounds like a plan, and like old times."

Frank glanced over at Joe sleeping in his bed and sighed sadly.

"Not quite."

Estelle stepped into the room from checking on her other patients. The room was quiet.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

Frank smiled at her.

"No. In fact we were just about to turn in for the night."

"Well, then I guess I should say my good byes now cause I won't be here in the morning."

Frank sobered immediately.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

He went over to her and hugged her tightly, whispering his goodbyes as his eyes misted over. "I'm going to miss you like crazy. I know I've already told you this, but I guess I just really needed you to know that."

Estelle pulled back with her hands on his shoulders. "I know , Child, because I feel the same way."

Frank smiled.

"I do feel like I need to have your phone number or someway to get a hold of you. I don't know why, I just feel I do."

Frank knew not to argue with the older woman's instincts. Like Joe's, they were soon confirmed after being voiced. He gave her his cell phone number.

"I will probably get a local number when I get out there so the charges won't be so much. But I'll let you know the new number before I switch it. And also, I have to have yours if you wouldn't mind."

"I've written both my home and cell numbers down for you already. I want you to call me if there is anything I can do, and to be comfortable to call me at anytime of the day or night." she said, looking Frank in the eye.

Relief flooded through him as he knew there would be things that would pop up here and there that he was sure he'd have to call her about.

"You bet I will."

"And you…" she said as she turned to Tony.

Tony looked up questioningly.

"You and your friends are going to be a big help to these two." Estelle nodded her head toward Frank and Joe. "I wish you all the best. All of you."

"Thank you, Estelle." Tony said.

"Well, I'm off. My shift ends in about ten minutes. An need to get my things together." she said getting misty eyed and making her way over to the stuffed chair where her belongings awaited her.

As she almost made it to the elevators she heard Frank call out to her, causing her to turn around.

"You should be getting to bed, Child." she smiled warmly.

"I almost forgot." Frank said, as he pulled a small box from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Oh, Frank. You shouldn't have!"

He couldn't be sure because of the dark skin, but Frank could almost swear she'd blushed.

"You've given me so much." Frank looked earnestly at her. "It was the least I could do."

Inside, as Estelle unwrapped her gift, lay a gold and silver angel keychain with diamonds embedded in the halo.

"Oh, my." she whispered.

Then she took it out of the box, and put it in the palm of her hand. "It's beautiful."

She looked up with tears in her eyes and gave him a hug.

"I love you Estelle. I couldn't let you go without knowing that. You mean a lot to me."

Estelle gently cupped his face and smiled.

"Your gonna be okay Frank. You are in the grip of His grace. God's got a wonderful life for you and your brother. You take it and hang on for all it's worth. Your precious to Him. You and your brother both. Don't ever forget that, Child."

He smiled at the pet name she had seemed to give him. He'd miss that. Then he thought. 'Till the next time I talk to her anyway.'

As she stepped on the elevator and the doors were about to close he heard her say, "I'll be praying for you, Child." Then she was gone.

Sadness filled him, but only for a moment. He knew he'd be talking to her again and his spirit soared at the thought. Content but with a lump in his throat, he turned to go back to his brother's room. Suddenly he couldn't wait until he could introduce Joe to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

As the night dragged on, Frank lay awake on his hide-a-chair. He was trying to think of different routes they could take to get home to throw off their pursuers. Too many questions kept running through the young detective's mind, but he could not think of one answer for any of them.

He looked over at the clock on the wall, which he could barely see in the dark. He thought it had said five after five. However, after careful scrutiny, he made out the hands and felt a little better. It was only one twenty five. Try as he may, he just could not get his mind to shut down and go to sleep.

A whimper came from the other side of the room and Frank looked over at the bed. Covers moving and more whimpers told him that Joe was not sleeping well, if at all.

Frank got out of his bed, dressed in a white t-shirt, green shorts and white socks, concern and worry on his face. He made his way over to his brother's bed and peered over the railing. Joe had his head covered up so Frank could not see his face. The movement of the covers was more agitated and the whimpers louder. Frank pulled the covers off Joe's head. Sweaty and pink, Joe sucked in gulps of air and cried softly.

"Joey? Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" Frank spoke low and soothing. He pulled the bedrail down so he could sit on the side of the bed. He cradled Joe in his arms and gently rocked him, running his fingers across his brow to get the damp hair off his forehead and around his face. He wondered how long Joe had been under the covers without him knowing. 'I should've got up and checked on him sooner.' Frank berated himself. "Its okay baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Joe listened and started to calm down but sucked in some saliva down his airway and began coughing and gagging. Frank lifted him up higher and forcefully patted his back to help him breath better.

"Come on Joe, calm down. You're alright."

After a while as he saw that his brother was breathing fine, he laid Joe back down. "Want me to lay down here and keep you company till you fall asleep?" Frank asked. He knew his brother would not understand but it was more for his own benefit anyway.

Frank got underneath the covers and lay on his side propped up on his elbow with his head on his hand.

Joe had found a few fingers to chew and suck on and as this really nice person comforted him, he lay there watching him. Then a wide smile appeared on his face, making soft noises in the security of the closeness they shared.

Frank continued to run his fingers through Joe's hair knowing from experience that it used to put him to sleep. Frank smiled back at him.

"You need to go to sleep baby brother. What could possibly be going through your head to make you have a nightmare?"

Joe grunted softly, and Frank had to chuckle a little.

"You look so serious. You trying to tell me something?"

Joe raised his hand, touched Frank's cheek, and softly grunted again. Tears sprang to Frank's eyes.

"I love you, Joe."

"Lafu." Joe softly pronounced.

Frank stared at him. Surprise and astonished were just a couple of emotions that coursed through him.

"Joe?" he choked. Did he even hear right?

"Are you just trying to copy me, or do you understand?" he asked as he intently searched Joe's face for recognition of some kind. He had so many questions. But knew he wouldn't get any answers. Try as he might he could not get Joe to say it again. He thought about telling someone, but after a seconds thought, he wanted this first experience to be just between himself and Joe.

He then bent down to kiss Joe's forehead, and with blue eyes shining and a hundred watt smile, Joe looked like the mischievous younger brother Frank always knew.

He chuckled to himself and said, "I think you're going to be full of surprises, little brother."

Frank began humming a slow tune and continued to run fingers through the soft silky blond locks. After awhile Joe's eyes became sleepy and eventually closed and soon he was sound asleep.

Frank laid his head on his arm with the other protectively over Joe's chest. Soon, he also felt the pull of sleep.

Unknown to the brothers, watching them from the door, was the night nurse with a small smile that played on her lips as she thought that was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

HBHBHBHBHB

Frank woke up with the bright sunshine in his face. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He was in the middle of a yawn when the night nurse standing to one side of the bed was writing in a chart. The rustling of papers startled Frank and he quickly turned in the direction of the sound.

"Good morning, Frank."

"Oh, good morning, Kirsta."

"I see you had a good night's sleep."

Frank nodded sheepishly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here, but Joe had a night mare and by the time he calmed down, well… I think we were both pretty tired."

"I gathered that much when I saw you last night." Kirsta said as she put the chart away.

"Thank you for checking on him. You guys do a wonderful job as far as I can see." Frank complimented as he tried to get out of bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake Joe. He pulled the rail up and it clicked into place. He looked at Joe and smiled at the memory of the night before. As Estelle had suggested, he had prayed for that one thing that would give him hope to see an improvement to heighten his faith. With the memory still fresh in his mind, he now had that hope.

"Your welcome, Frank." Kirsta said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "We do our best. You all are very important to us."

"It shows." Frank smiled at her. "I'm going to get cleaned up and packed. I have to go see administration to sign the final papers for Joe's release."

"Good luck, Frank and take care." Kirsta smiled as she turned to leave.

Frank phoned Tony at the motel he was staying at, and then went to take a shower.

He had just finished dressing Joe when Tony and Natalie knocked and entered at the admission from Frank.

"Are we ready?" asked Tony as he eyed the two suitcases on the floor. He knew the green one was Frank's and guessed the other bigger blue and tan one was Joe's.

"Yes. I got the papers here. I did that first thing after a shower." Frank responded.

"Let's roll." Tony said as he grabbed both suitcases so Frank could wheel Joe.

"You look like you're still asleep." Frank addressed Natalie on the way out the door.

"I guess I am. I was so excited I couldn't sleep." She confessed as she stifled a yawn.

"We got to give the van a once over before we go." Frank told Tony.

"Okay. I kinda figured you would." Tony said, knowingly, as he opened the back doors to put the suitcases inside next to his and Natalie's. The van had two-bucket seats upfront and two back bench seats, with the middle seating two people and the back bench seating three for a total of seven seatings.

Tony put the suitcases in the backbench so that when they put Joe in the front passenger seat, the Jeri-chair would fold up to fit in between the bench and the back doors.

The van proved to be "bugless" and the ride home somewhat long because of the frequent stops to let Joe calm down. Frank figured the drive would have been more pleasant and relaxing had Joe been able to lie down. But the constant sitting up was tiring him out. He had refused to eat or drink anything, and as agitated as he would become, Frank didn't want to tube feed him for fear of it not setting well on his stomach.

As Frank pulled into the driveway of the old two story Tudor home on Elm Street, Gertrude opened the door with a smile. Anticipation of seeing her nephews again was evident on her face.

"Want me to get the chair?" asked Tony opening the back doors of the van.

Frank quickly shook his head. "No, I'll carry him inside and lay him down on the floor, but first I want to make a pallet so he's comfortable." Then turned to Natalie and asked, "If I lay him on the couch, will you watch him so he won't roll off?"

"Sure. I'd love to." She smiled.

Tony took Natalie's hand and led the way inside following Gertrude. Frank had carried Joe to the couch.

Tony went back outside to get the luggage while Frank went to get sleeping bags, sheets, pillows, and the queen-sized air mattress they still had from camping.

Gertrude fussed over Joe who had found his thumb and started whimpering.

"Is he not feeling well?"

"The drive was long and we weren't really prepared for it." Natalie answered.

"Then how do you propose to get him out to Montana if he couldn't take the ride here?" Gertrude asked, alarmed.

"Oh, we're gonna prepare for that trip a lot better. We just needed to get away from the clinic." said Tony as he put the suitcases down at the bottom of the staircase.

"Why the rush?" Gertrude asked, eyeing everyone. "I thought it was a good clinic."

"I think Dad stuck a tail on us." Frank answered as he came back in the room with the air mattress and a sleeping bag.

"Your father?" Gertrude asked, nervously.

"Don't worry, Aunty. Dad's still in jail and I'm pretty sure we weren't followed." Frank comforted. "At least we didn't see anyone."

"Oh, well now… that makes me feel a **whole** lot better." Gertrude announced sarcastically.

Frank grinned.

"I'll go heat up supper. I have already made a pot of stew and cornbread for you. I just didn't know when you'd be here."

In a few minutes Frank had the air mattress pumped up and ready to use. He got a pillow from the hall closet, put the sleeping bag on top, and went to get Joe. He saw his brother sleeping and carried him to the mattress.

After he got Joe comfortable, he left to join the others for supper.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

While everyone was inside, Bonnie, Daryl, and Burt eyed the Hardy residence, waiting for their next move.

"Good of the Boss to lend us this vehicle so we wouldn't be seen with our other one." commented Burt.

"Yeah, but we got to be careful with it cause if we dent it, he dents us." Daryl warned.

"You two knock it off. I don't want to get caught." Bonnie scolded them. "We made it this far. Give me that tracking device so's I can get it on their van."

Daryl handed the device to his wife and held on for a second longer.

"Be careful. I don't want anything going wrong. We've got a lot of money riding on this."

"Don't worry baby. I got it covered." she gave him a kiss before she took off.

Bonnie ducked down between the shrubs and the house when she made it across the street. With her dark hair pulled back and tucked inside the hood of her black sweats, she slowly rose to peek into the big picture window by the front door. The only person she saw in the living room was Joe sleeping on the floor.

'Good for you, kid. Just like breaking out of prison.' Bonnie thought. She felt herself feeling sorry for him to have to live that way. 'Get your mind on your business, girl.'

She moved slowly and quietly to the right side of the house by the garage. The van was parked in the drive. She peeked in the window and saw them all sitting, laughing and enjoying their supper. She smiled, then crouched and quickly made her way to the van. She took the device out of her pocket and placed it as far up into the chassie as she could reach. She took one last glance at the house and when she was satisfied no one would spot her, Bonnie took off behind the shrubs and trees and back to their hiding place.

"All set." she told Daryl and Burt.

"Great. Our part's done, Let's get out of here and collect our money." said Burt, nervously.

Just then a click could be heard and they froze.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a voice from behind them.


	19. Chapter 19

I had a little bit of tweaking on this chapter to do, but I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I am getting into the major part of the case now. I know it has been somewhat slow, but had to be in order for things to make sense. This is a longer chapter and gets to more of the mystery. I wanted to thank you for your very nice reviews and I promise things will be picking up. Part 3 will be much more exciting. So on with the story!

Chapter 19

Bonnie looked from Frank, with a revolver in his hand that was trained on them, to the house.

"How'd you know? I made sure."

"You probably did but I suspect, since you all are not gone, that you had just turned to leave from the house and that's when Natalie spotted you from the window as she was getting water from the faucet."

At that moment, they could hear sirens coming up the street.

Groans from his captives told him they knew where they were headed.

In the distance, watching the scene from another black sedan was the Boss himself, an older gentleman of thinning gray hair and a pencil thin mustache. He looked to be in his late sixties. He wore a ring of silver and gold metal. A symbol of an eye with a Latin inscription engraved on the top. A black cane rested at his side between him and his young cohort. A young man in his late twenties with medium build and dark brown hair.

"I just knew they would flub this up somehow." the Boss said. "Stay on them. I want that chip found. Gerald Hardy must have hid it very well. Since it wasn't at his house it has to be at his son's. Find it. That idiot Charlie had all this time to find it and failed. There _will_ be no slip-ups."

"Yes, Grandfather." the young man said.

When the cops had taken off with the criminals, Frank, Tony and Phil checked the van over once more and had found the tracking device.

"She hid it quite well. Would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for Natalie spotting her." Phil praised, and Natalie smiled proudly.

"I probably wouldn't have thought to be this thorough if not for the fact they'd been seen and caught." Frank berated himself.

"Maybe, but what with Joe out of commission and you haven't had any investigations going on for awhile, your bound to get a little rusty. It's not your fault." Tony tried to comfort.

Frank winced at the mention of the words 'out of commission'. He knew that had a lot to do with it. Without his partner, he just did not feel up to doing anything involving detective work.

"You're right, Tony. But it's still no excuse. I know this stuff."

"Everyone makes mistakes. You are not immune to them no more than anyone else is. It's done and over, so let's move on." Phil put in. "I wonder who they were working for."

"Let's not think about it tonight. The criminals are caught and it's a beautiful night for a walk." Tony smiled at Natalie. "Maybe we could go for one later?"

Before Natalie could answer, Frank walked around to the other side of the van to look around at the neighbor's yards.

"I think just because these guys were caught doesn't mean its over. There has to be someone else out there calling the shots. I mean why would they just follow us? Why not kidnap us?"

"Think they're after something?" asked Phil.

"We must have something they want, but what?" Frank thought. "It's got to be in our belongings, but they didn't find it in Michigan because they followed us down here."

Frank leaned against the van and pinched his upper lip with his thumb and forefinger

"He's getting that look again." Tony whispered to Natalie.

"What look?"

"The one he gets when you can practically see the wheels turning in his head. He's in detective mode and he's not going to stop now till he solves this."

"Does that mean you guys aren't going to Montana?"

"I don't know what it means yet, but wherever this leads him, we're staying with him. He can't investigate and watch Joe at the same time."

"We're going to have to go through the house. Do a complete search and see what we come up with." Frank said at last, as he pushed off from the van with his foot. "For all we know, whatever it is may not even be around the house or they would have found it by now. At least that's what I'm thinking."

"You want to start tonight?" asked Phil.

"No, it's getting late. The alarm system will be on and I need to take care of Joe for the night." Frank answered. "I'm going in. If you guys are still going for a walk, be careful."

At Frank's warning, they both nodded and Tony took Natalie's hand and headed off down the sidewalk to enjoy one another's company and to get to know one another better.

Frank started to make Joe his dinner but Gertrude had said she had his prepared for him already.

"I just need to heat it up. If you want to get Joe up in his chair, I'll feed him while you run his bath and get his night things together."

"Thank you, Aunty." Relief at the thought of getting some help, Frank gratefully kissed her on the cheek before he ducked out the back door to get the chair out of the back of Mr. Prito's van.

Gertrude softly touched her cheek with her fingers, awed at the impulsive act of gratitude from her nephew. It had been awhile since he had shown any kindness towards her and feared she never would again. Then straightened herself up and went about preparing Joe's dinner.

After Frank had gotten Joe in his chair, Gertrude sat down in her chair and began to feed him some mashed stew. She had taken the meat out but the mashed up stew had the perfect consistency. She was about to ask Frank what Joe drank out of when he showed up with a Gatorade bottle in his hands.

"I've been trying to get him to drink out of a cup, but he can get pretty messy with it. If you don't want to do that, then he'll drink out of this bottle. It has the open and close twist top. He does pretty well with that. I just couldn't bring myself to give him a baby bottle. At least this is more normal."

Gertrude took the bottle and went to put some milk in it. "Why can't he drink out of a glass?"

Frank shook his head. "He just doesn't have it figured out yet, I guess. I'm going to go start his bath water."

"What if he's not done?"

"I'll tube feed the rest to him." Frank answered tiredly. "I just want to get him done and in bed. It's getting late."

With that said, Frank made his way to his aunt's room where there was an extra bathroom.

By the time Frank had gotten his brother to bed an hour later, Joe had fallen asleep almost immediately. Between the long drive, his stomach full and the warm bath, Joe was exhausted. Frank had gotten a pillow and a sheet to cover both of them for the night.

He lay down with Joe and waited for Tony and Natalie to get back. His aunt had gone to bed after he had cleaned up the bathroom.

Frank felt himself dozing off and jerked awake, quickly sitting up. Just then, Tony and Natalie came in through the back door so they wouldn't wake Joe, in case he was asleep.

"Sorry. We forgot the time." Tony said apologetically.

"That's okay. I'll go set the alarm now." Frank said as he got up.

"Natalie, you can take Joe's room and Tony you can take mine. I'm going to stay down here with Joe."

"Come on, I'll show you which one is your bed." Tony took Natalie's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Good night, Frank." Tony whispered.

"Night guys."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

The next day after a big breakfast of fried potatoes, eggs, slices of ham and toast that Gertrude had prepared, they began a thorough search of the house. Even Gertrude was caught up in the search and started in the kitchen and living room, since she just knew that, 'no one would dare hide anything in her room without her knowledge'.

Frank had smiled at the comment before he and Phil took off to search the rooms upstairs. Tony took the basement and garage areas.

Natalie stayed in the living room to watch Joe since she did not know what they were looking for and felt uncomfortable going through someone else's things.

Joe was up in his chair and she had turned the TV on for entertainment. He apparently liked the cartoons so she left them on.

It was almost noon and Frank had already been through all the rooms except Joe's. He saved this room for last on purpose. He did not want to get too emotional before he was done or he probably would have taken a lot longer than necessary.

Once inside Joe's room a ton of memories came flooding in his mind. The way Joe kept his room, the laughs and rough housing, the smells and the arguments all wafted through his senses like a broken dam. He missed his brother so much it still hurt to think about it. Joe did not deserve this. Anger once more coursed through his heart for his father. He did not understand how he could do such a thing. How could he stand there and shoot Joe as if he didn't matter? What kind of monster had his dad become?

He stood in the middle of the room with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands on his hips trying to get control of his emotions. He thought of Estelle and the talks he'd had with her about forgiveness. Frank took a deep breath and prayed for strength.

Finally, he could feel himself calming down like a force flowing through him and knew his prayer had been answered. Shakily he let out a breath and slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He rubbed his face with his hands and walked over to the closet. He went through every piece of clothing and boxes of Joe's memories and sports things in the bottom of the closet. Nothing was out of the ordinary there. He went over to the dresser and went through each drawer. Then he went to the nightstand. He pulled out a few pieces of paper, a comb, a pen, and a Bible.

Frank smiled. He recalled the day Joe had come to his hospital room. His face lit up like never before. Joe wanted to talk to him about God and what he had learned. Frank had basically told him that he didn't need that kind of life. He shook his head, as the events from that time were so evident that it was apparent that he did need that kind of life. Maybe things would not have gotten so bad.

'If I'd listened to Joe then, would things have turned out differently? Would Joe still be okay?' he asked himself as he absently thumbed through the book. Then something slid out between the pages onto the floor. He looked down. It was a silver and gold medallion on a gold chain. A piece of notebook paper was folded and lying on the floor next to the necklace.

Frank, sitting on the edge of the bed, bent down and picked them both up. He fingered the medallion, which had a symbol of an eye on it. The inscription was in a different language but one Frank immediately knew. It was Latin. He knew Latin was the language of the Romans. '19In lumen of aspicio91:6, 7, 8'. "19In the eye of the beholder91:6, 7, 8" he said quietly to himself.

He then opened up the paper and knew the handwriting was Joe's.

_Was Grandpa Hardy involved in something bad? Is dad involved in it too? What is the meaning of the eye? _

_Latin language. Meaning: In the eye of the beholder_

_But what is 19 91:6, 7, 8?_

_19__th__ book of the bible? Psalm 91_

_6, 7, 8 vs._

_6) Nor the pestilence that stalks in the darkness,_

_Nor the plague that destroys at midday._

_7) A thousand may fall at your side,_

_Ten thousand at your right hand,_

_But it will not come near you._

_8) You will only observe with your eyes_

_And see the punishment of the wicked._

_Why did Grandpa give me this medallion? What's so special about it? _

_I cannot help but think that something bad is going to happen._

Frank frowned. What was going on? Is this the object that someone was after? If so, he could only think that what ever Joe had found was big. Life and death big. The more he looked at the verses, the more it looked like it was talking about something atomic. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Frank was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice Phil until he sat next to him on the bed.

"What'cha got?" Phil asked, curiously looking at the stuff in Frank's hands.

Frank ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure. What do you make of this?" he said as Phil took the paper and medallion.

He read the inscription and then Joe's notes.

"Wow." Phil whispered. "I wish Joe could enlighten us. He probably knows more than we do, locked up in that head of his."

An awkward silence fell around them. Then Phil gently cleared his throat.

"I am thinking that this is something of a nuclear disaster?"

"You too?" Frank bit his lip. "Our grandpa had this inscription on here for a reason. Maybe to warn us?"

"Of what?" Phil asked. "Someone has to make something for a nuclear disaster to happen."

"An old enemy of his?"

"You may be right." Phil said thoughtfully.

"I'm wondering if dad knew about this. But if so, why did he act the way he did?"

"I don't know, Frank. I wonder if there was anyone else involved in this with your grandpa."

"If we knew what he was working on", Frank looked at Phil and continued,

"Because of him being a scientist, maybe he found something that was good but his enemy wanted it for evil purposes."

Phil handed the medallion back to Frank.

"I don't know, Frank. It sounds a little far fetched."

"I know I'm grasping at straws here, but people are after us and I don't think it's just to get a medal back."

Frank flipped the medal up in the air and missed catching it on the way down and it fell on the floor. He went to pick it up and stopped, as he looked closer. The eye on the medallion had moved just a centimeter, but it was enough to perk up his detective instincts.

"Well, well…what have we here?" Frank said as he picked up the medal. Curious, Phil leaned closer. Frank pushed on the eye, but nothing happened.

"Try turning it." Phil suggested.

Frank turned it clockwise…still nothing. He turned it counter clockwise and to his surprise, they heard a tiny click. With his fingernails, Frank opened the medallion and was amazed at what he and Phil saw.


	20. Chapter 20

I know, that was a bad cliffhanger. :P But things are starting to pick up and there are only a couple of chapters left! Thanks again for the reviews! They keep me going. :)

Chapter 20

It was past dinnertime but since the felon was late being checked in his first night at the prison, there were instructions that he was still to be fed in his cell.

In the prison kitchen, a cook stirred a pot of leftover stew on the stove. He looked over at another worker and watched the inmate as he subtly glanced around and then turned to the cook and ever so slightly nodded once and went back to washing dishes. The cook looked through the spices and a thin smile appeared on his lips. He took the one he found and dumped it in the stew after he had dished out a bowl. He passed the now empty bottle inside a dishtowel and put the towel in the laundry basket. The tray with the stew, bread, and water was taken to the guard. The guard left to take it to his prisoner. Another inmate came in to take the basket of kitchen towels. A slight nod from the cook and the inmate knew what he had to do. Get rid of the evidence.

In his cell, Charlie looked around at his surroundings. He did not expect to be sentenced this fast but he guessed someone had pulled some strings. He did not know what was going on but he would call the boss as soon as he could to see when he would be sprung. The Boss promised he would get what he deserved. He did not get the chip but with one son dead and the other a retard, he knew that would go in his favor. There was nothing standing in the way from finding the microchip now, except maybe the old sister.

He started to put his bunk together and lay his folded prison clothes off to one side, when a guard appeared at his cell door.

"Well, well, Mr. Big Shot Detective Fenton Hardy. You are the last person I ever thought I'd see in here."

Charlie sneered and looked at the tray in the guard's hands.

"One can never tell, eh?" Charlie nodded. "Is that mine? I'm starved."

The guard shook his head sadly. Fenton had been one of the few people in this god-forsaken world that he truly admired. Now, his faith in humanity was sorely diminished.

The guard opened the door and sat the tray on the little table on the opposite wall from the bed. A chair accompanied the table, which Charlie promptly sat down in and started to eat.

"Lights out in half an hour." informed the guard as he closed the cell door and left.

Half an hour later just before 'lights out', the guard went back to collect the tray from his prisoner. Being fairly new to this job, the guard, a young man in his late twenties had not yet become hardened by the system. Therefore, it was with great emotional self-control that he had to inform his superiors of the death of an inmate; one the prison staff had written down as Fenton Hardy, aka Charlie. Cause of Death: Poisoned. When the examiner had asked why they put the second name down, the warden simply stated, "He called himself Charlie."

"News of this is going to spread like wildfire." said the examiner.

"Why is that?" asked his assistant.

"Don't you know who this is?" the examiner asked, incredulously.

The assistant had shaken his head no.

"This is …er, was, Fenton Hardy, the world famous private detective."

"Guess I don't read the papers much." the assistant shrugged.

The examiner just looked at his assistant, blinked, shook his head, and went back to work.

**HBHBHBHBHBHB**

**"**I never told you how much I appreciated you coming back." Frank looked at his friend, gratefully.

"I knew you needed help and I also knew Tony was here. But you're my best friend, Frank. I couldn't stay back there when you might possibly need me here." Phil responded with a hopeful smile.

"Well, I'm just thankful that I've got such good friends. And aside from Joe, you are my best friend." Frank said as he put an arm around Phil's shoulders, softly squeezed them before dropping his arm, and gave him a wide smile. "I was really surprised to see you last night just before dinner. That was the best."

Phil did not know what to say. He was a little embarrassed, but he was beaming inside.

Frank glanced down at the medallion and Joe's notes, looked back at Phil, and stood up.

"What are we going to do with this?"

"It's your call. Since your internet has not been hooked up, we could always go to my house. My dad's always on ours."

Frank gave his friend an excited grin. "Let's go!"

Natalie was reading a magazine on the couch. She had asked if Gertrude needed any help in preparing lunch but she said she could handle it. She preferred someone to stay with Joe.

Joe had since moved to the floor with Tony's help before he went from the basement to the garage. He was still watching cartoons. Natalie did not think someone needed to be with him around the clock but she did not say anything. Apparently, their aunt liked having her kitchen to herself.

A noise caused Natalie to look over the top of her magazine. Joe was now fully awake and jabbering at the TV.

Natalie smiled. She laid the book on the couch and got up to stand by Joe. Her gaze traveled back and forth from the TV to Joe. She frowned in thought. If she did not know any better, she would swear he was really paying attention to the show. Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam were arguing over crossing a line and Bugs had said, 'No, No, No,' and shaking his head.

Joe shook his head and said in a whisper, "No, no."

Natalie's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. She wanted to call someone but she stood there watching for a minute to see if he would do it again. She heard Yosemite Sam say, 'Rabbit, you just yepped yourself right into a fight.', and looked at the TV and back to Joe. He smiled and softly said, "Yep."

"Oh, my god! Joe!" she clapped her hand over her mouth which was wide open and started laughing and crying at the same time.

"My goodness, girl, are you alright?" Gertrude stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking at Natalie strangely.

Before Natalie could say anything, Frank, with Phil right on his heels, came running down stairs shouting he'd found something, further startling his aunt, and Tony came running in the back door with an expression of worry and calling out about someone watching them.

Chaos soon erupted and Gertrude put up her hands. She whistled sharply and said after getting everyone's attention, "One at a time."

Tony noticed the look on Natalie's face and quickly went to her side.

"What's the matter, Nat?" he asked worriedly, taking her arm.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Natalie smiled through the tears that glittered in her eyes.

Frank came over to Natalie too when he noticed her actions.

"Is Joe alright?" he asked, looking at his brother who was now intently watching everyone, not sure what was going on.

"Joe talked!" Natalie exclaimed.

Frank's eyes widened.

"What?"

"He talked." she reiterated. "He was watching TV and trying to copy them. He said no and yep."

"You sure?" Frank questioned, hope in his eyes. He bent down and touched Joe's face and Joe smiled.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Natalie said excitedly. "I watched him closely just to make sure. He actually looked like he understood."

"Now, don't you get Frank's hopes up like that." Gertrude berated her. "We all know Joe's not going to get any better."

Frank turned to look at his aunt, his brows furrowed. "I believe her, Aunty. He did the same thing to me."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked, still not quite sure if he believed them or not.

"Because, I wanted that to be special, just between me and Joe." Frank answered, as he turned back to his brother. He took Joe's hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth across the back of his hand.

"Joe?"

Joe was looking at the TV, but at the mention of his name, he turned to look at Frank.

"I love you." Frank kept a steady gaze on Joe's blue eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, this is ridiculous!" Gertrude said, agitatedly. "He's not going to get any better. You all act like he's going to get up and start walking and talking just the way he was before."

Tony and Natalie looked on as Joe smiled at Frank.

"La fu." he said softly.

Natalie put a hand on Tony's arm and began to shake it a little, as Tony's eyes widened and he smiled and said, "Well, I'll be."

"Told you!" Natalie squealed in delight.

Gertrude just looked faint as Frank continued to talk to Joe.

"I knew you could do it, baby brother. You're going to get better."

"I don't believe it." said Gertrude, skeptically. "That doesn't mean anything. He's just copying."

"Look at his face, Aunty." Frank shook his head. "You can tell that something more is going on."

"Well, I just don't think we should get our hopes up." Gertrude argued.

"I've been praying for him and reading the Bible Estelle gave me. I mean, something is happening. I can even feel it."

Phil looked at Frank and nodded his head.

"I know what you mean." Tony stated. "Joe talked to the guys and me before they left for Montana."

He looked at Phil who also nodded yes with a smile and added, "He found something; you could see it in his eyes."

"Found what?" Natalie asked.

"God." Frank said quietly. "That's how I know he'll be okay."

Everyone was quiet until Joe sneezed. Frank frowned in concern. "I hope he's not coming down with a cold." then a strange look crossed his face as he looked at Tony. "Did you say someone was watching us?"

Tony smacked the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"Ah, I forgot, yes. I was searching through the garage when I happened to look out the window and I saw someone across the street. I wanted you to come then to see if it was worth worrying about, but, we kinda got distracted."

"They were actually watching the house?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. They're in a dark sedan."

"Still?" Frank said as he got up and went to look out the window.

"Not sure. They were when I came in." Tony answered as he too pulled back part of the curtain to look out.

"There." he said, "That's the car."

Frank took off out the door and ran across the street, but before he could get to the car, it took off down the road. Frank punched the air with his fist.

"What were you thinking?" Tony called to him as he and Phil caught up to their friend.

"I knew you were right behind me." Frank smiled.

"So. Should we be worried?" Tony asked.

"No. But, I do think I know what they were after. That's why Phil and I came running down the stairs."

"Well, let's go see what you got!" Tony suggested as they walked back towards the house.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't have enough time to write more. I know I said I was done, but I am tweaking it. As I read over the last chapter I wasn't satisfied with the ending. I may even add an extra chapter if it goes the way I want it to. Thank you again for the kind reviews and I will make up for the short chapter next time. Enjoy and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Frank and Tony got back to the house, Gertrude was almost in hysterics with Natalie trying to calm her down.

"Now what's happened?" Frank asked as he bent down in front of his aunt who had slumped down in the recliner.

"I don't know," Natalie answered, perplexed. "She turned on the TV and I went to fill the Gatorade bottle with juice for Joe and I heard an odd sound. I ran in and she was shaking her head and crying. I made her sit down…"

A knock on the front door interrupted Natalie. Frank went to see who it was.

Chief Ezra Collig and Officer Con Riley stood there with grim faces.

"Hi, Chief…Con. Come in."

The officers made their way inside and walking into the living room saw Ms. Hardy crying.

"Well, I guess you've already heard the news." Con said.

"We're sorry." said Chief Collig.

"Sorry about what? What happened?" Frank asked, confused.

"About your father…" Chief Collig started, and then hesitated.

"He was…um… murdered in prison." Con finished.

"What?" Frank asked, not thinking he heard right, then turned to his aunt. "That's what must have been on the TV." he said as he went over to her. He bent down again in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Aunty."

"Oh, Frank." she shook her head, wiping her eyes with a tissue that Natalie had given her.

Frank, Phil and Tony looked at one another. Frank wanted to comfort his aunt; after all, it was her brother. But he also could not feel sorry that his father was gone, because there had been too many things done for any such remorse.

Chief Collig cleared his throat. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Is there any way to bring him home? I want a decent burial for him." Gertrude stated.

Chief Collig and Officer Riley looked at one another.

"I think that can be arranged." Chief Collig said.

"And I'll get some calls made when I get back to the station." Con confirmed.

"Well, we'll be going." said the Chief. "You folks take care."

Collig looked at Frank and nodded toward the door. Frank got up and made his way over to the officers. Once they were outside, Frank wanted to know what was going on.

"I thought my dad was pretty much behind all this. When did he die?"

"Late last night. Pretty much right after he got to the prison." Collig stated.

"How did he die?"

"He was poisoned. Don't know by whom yet. There has to be someone higher up."

"Did you question those guys that were caught here last night?" Frank knew he was being condescending but he had to know that every detail was being taken care of.

Chief Collig frowned but knew that Frank was just being over-protective of Joe and wanted answers.

"Yeah, they don't know anything." Con answered. "Apparently, they were just after a fast buck. But someone had Fenton killed, that much we gathered."

"There's still someone out there watching us."

"Did you get a good look at them?" the Chief asked.

"No. I don't think Tony did either. The car they drove was the same color, make, and model as the one Bonnie and them had."

"We'll check on it. Meantime, watch your backs." The Chief warned. He walked on down to the car, but Con had hesitated and turned to Frank.

"Was that…I thought…Who was that laying on the floor in there?" Con asked.

Frank smiled. "That's Joe."

Con lifted his eyebrows. "Joe?"

"Yeah, he's doing really well." Frank said proudly, and then more seriously, "Con, I'd like you to check out the staff that collaborated with my aunt in telling everyone that he was dead. She may have had her reasons in not telling me he was alive, but I'm pretty sure there were papers documented to the fact that he'd died."

"I'll follow up on that." Con frowned. "Is Joe really going to be okay?"

"He will be. Joe and I and the guys are moving to Montana in a couple of days."

"Wish you didn't have to go. We're going to miss you."

"Thanks Con."

"I'd better go before the Chief has a cow. Good luck."

"See you later."

Con nodded to Frank and left.

Frank and Phil went to Phil's house to use the computer.

"Hey, Dad!" Phil greeted his father. They had went into the family room where the computer had been set up so both of them could have access to it since Dean Cohen's job involved being on the machine also. They immediately saw that Dean was indeed on the computer.

"Hey, son." Dean turned towards the boys and greeted Frank as well. "What brings you boys here?"

"Are you really busy right now with work?" asked Phil.

"I'm working on something rather major, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could use it. We have something to look up and I don't think it will take that long."

"I guess that will be okay." Dean said. "I have to go into town anyway and this will be the perfect time. Have fun." He called out as he picked up his keys on the way out the door.

"Great. Now let's see what's on here." Phil said as he took the microchip from Frank and began the process of decoding the device.

After a few minutes of fast typing and hacking around the websites, Phil sat back and watched Frank's reaction to what they had just found with an ashen face. Frank, leaning over his friend's shoulder, couldn't believe what he was seeing. The color drained and he could hear Frank swallow hard.

"My grandfather purposefully invented this?"

Phil turned his attention back to the screen.

"Apparently so."

"I have no idea what to do with this."

"We're going to have to let the police know." Phil suggested.

"What are they going to do? This was invented along time ago and whoever wants this has apparently been looking for it for along time, too. They just didn't know where to look until now."

"But your dad is dead and someone is still after you."

"Yeah, and that takes it to another whole ballgame. No ones going to find this guy or guys unless they make another move. I just as soon not let it be here anywhere around my aunt."

"So we're leaving?"

"We leave as soon as I get the results back from Con." Frank stated.

The next morning saw Officer Riley back at the Hardy's front door. Frank went to answer the door after he had given Joe's bowl of warm cereal to his aunt so she could feed him the rest of his breakfast.

"Oh, hello Con." Frank greeted the officer. "I didn't expect you here so soon, but I'm glad you came."

"We found out who the doctor was that took your aunt's offer. Seems he has not been here that long and although your aunt initially suggested the offer, we had a witness that overheard the doctor pushing the issue. If it had been all your aunt's doing, we'd have no choice but to take her in."

"You mean…arrest her?" Frank asked, stunned. He had not thought of that. He had only been angry with her that she had kept Joe from him. Any illegal activity had never crossed his mind. The implications and the severity of the situation hit him full force and even though his aunt was never the easiest person to get along with, he knew she meant well.

"I'm not going to pussy foot around, Frank. What happened to Joe was very serious."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Well…" Con paused, not liking what he had to do. "She's going to have to answer some questions down at the station. "I'm afraid she's going to have to come with me."

"She's not going to like this Con." Frank told the officer, dreading even mentioning it to her.

"I understand that Frank."

"You said you found out who the doctor was?"

"Yeah, his name is Richard Kempton. He had been arrested a year ago in another state for the death of an inmate at another prison. He was later acquitted of the crime for non-sufficient evidence."

"And he may have been working on my brother?" Frank asked, feeling his pulse quicken and getting light headed.

"Frank?" Seeing that the young detective was losing some of his composure Con guided Frank in the house and steered him to the couch.

However, at the last minute Frank ducked under Con's hands and headed for the kitchen. He needed to see Joe, but his brother was not there. Panic rose out of nowhere and began to consume him. Where was Joe? He knew he was being ridiculous and his fears were unfounded, but he could not help it. He needed to see Joe no matter how silly it looked.

"Joe?" he called out after he failed to find him in his aunt's bathroom as he thought he would find him there being cleaned up after his breakfast.

"Joe?" Frank ran out of his aunt's bedroom and back out to the living room. "Joe?"

"Frank? What's wrong?" Con asked, startled at the look on the young man's face.

"I can't find Joe."

"Calm down. Let's see if we can locate him. Was there anyone else here besides your aunt?"

"Yes. Tony and Natalie."

"Who's Natalie?"

"A girl Tony asked to join us for a visit. She works at the clinic were we found Joe."

"Frank?" Gertrude's voice called out to him.

"Aunty? Where's Joe?" Frank asked as he ran towards the kitchen.

"We were outside. It was such a nice day, what with the sun shining and all, I thought Joe would like …" she hesitated as she saw the look of complete relief wash over Frank as he closed his eyes.

"You were outside all this time?" Con asked.

"Oh, hello Con. Yes. After breakfast when Frank didn't come back, I had Tony help me take Joe out there."

Frank had pushed passed his aunt as she finished talking to Con. He spotted Tony and Natalie sitting on the two swings that used to be the boys' old play set.

Joe was reaching over the tray table jabbering at something he saw on the ground. As Frank got closer he saw it was a chipmunk and the nearer he got, the little animal ran off.

Joe began to pout. Frank smiled and gently brushed a few strands of blond locks from his brother's forehead.

"Hey, Joey." Frank greeted as he bent down to Joe's eye level and grinned. "I take it you wanted that chipmunk."

"No, no." Joe said, still trying to see around the person standing in his way.

Frank looked intently at his brother. He knew that when Joe meant no that he also shook his head, but this time he did not, so he asked, "You mean yes?"

"Yep." Joe smiled.

"Hey, that's pretty good." Tony said, as he and Natalie came up behind Frank. "Think he knows the difference?"

"I'm guessing so. I've been working on it with him." Frank answered. He then looked around at the nearby yards and streets.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked.

"Just trying to see if that sedan is around anywhere."

"Is that why you looked so distressed when you came out here?" asked Natalie.

"Uhuh…But I don't see anything now. I had no idea where everyone had gone."

"You mean Joe?" Tony guessed. "Sorry to worry you."

Frank shook his head as he felt his heart going back to normal as he rubbed his chest with the palm of his hand.

"I thought those goons had gotten him."

"Oh man! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"No harm done." Frank smiled. "Just a good old adrenaline rush."

They looked in the direction of the house as they heard the squeak of the back screen door.

"Hey Con." Tony greeted the officer as he came over. Gertrude had chosen to remain inside to clean the breakfast dishes.

"Hello Tony." said Con and turned to the girl who was standing next to the dark haired teen. "And this must be Natalie."

"Yes I am." The girl responded as she went to shake the hand Con held out for her. "Glad to meet you."

"So what do we do now, Con?" Frank asked seriously.

Con was watching Joe with sadness and then slowly building to anger. Frank guessed the anger was focused on their dad for what he had done to Joe.

"Con?" Frank asked, touching the officer's arm lightly.

"Sorry." Con shook his head. "I'm so sorry for what happened."

Frank winced inside. He did not need pity but also knew that Con was trying to be sincere. He just nodded his head.

Con looked at Gertrude the second she came out of the house, then back at Frank. Frank licked his lips and approached his aunt.

"Aunty…uh…Con has to ask you some questions and he'd like you to go downtown with him."

"Why can't he ask me here?" Gertrude suspiciously asked, and somewhat confused. "And what kind of questions?"

Con cleared his throat.

"Ms. Hardy…this is a police matter and the questions have to be formally asked and recorded down at the station."

"I will not go down unless I know the nature of the questions."

"They are about dad." Frank lied. He knew Con wanted to question her about Joe but if she knew that before hand, she would have enough time to think up alibis to all the questions she would be anticipating. As much as Frank did not like doing this, he also wanted the truth. He needed to know exactly what happened in the hours just before he was told his brother had died.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter is a little bit shorter but it has information in it that will be helpful to some who have not read Part 1, and also for future reference for Part 3. Again, thank you for your kind reviews. Enjoy, and review. :)

Chapter 22

Frank stood there with Con, shaking his head and pinching his top lip, looking on through the police department's one-way glass partition. He could already feel his cheeks growing red in anticipation of the questioning. In a way, he did not want to be there, listening to his aunt berate the poor officer just doing his job. Then again, wanting to know what happened to Joe had won out over all other emotions.

"Okay, Ms. Hardy, start at the beginning and tell us what happened as much as you can remember." a deputy with blond hair and hazel eyes encouraged with a wide smile.

"Don't you patronize me, young man. I can remember just fine. My mind is as sharp as it always was." Gertrude huffed.

"I…I'm sure it is." the deputy stammered, a bit bemused. "This is just a routine questioning."

"And no one is going to coax me into saying something that's not true. I know how you guys work. Good cop, bad cop. I know the ropes. I haven't lived …"

"But, mame, I …"

"…in a detective's home for all these years and not know a thing or two …"

"Ms. Hardy…"

"and where's that other partner of yours? There's not going to be any surprise visits, are there?"

Frank closed his eyes and sighed as he slowly put his hand over his face. He could hear Con snickering at the abuse his fellow officer was enduring and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad that's not me." Con chuckled.

Frank looked out from underneath his hand to see Con's face.

"I'm glad you think this is funny."

"…and furthermore…" Frank heard the indignant voice of his aunt and as he and Con exchanged a weary glance, they both started to chuckle.

The door to the interrogation room opened and a frustrated officer came out, and the door shut behind him.

"Laughing, I see…you think this is funny." said the officer, as calmly as he could, glaring at the two of them.

"No Kevin." Con said with a straight face. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Please." Kevin urged. "Cause if I have to endure much more, I'm going to be tempted to arrest her on charges of assault of a police officer!"

Frank stood there trying not to blush, but knew he was not doing a very good job.

"Maybe I should go in and try and calm her down?"

"That won't be necessary, Frank." Con said, "Let me try first. If I can't get anywhere, then you can tell her what will happen if she doesn't cooperate."

"You think she's stalling?" asked Kevin.

"No." Frank informed the officer. "She's just been a very strong willed and stubborn person who likes things the way she thinks they should be done."

Con went in and immediately Gertrude calmed down. Apparently, knowing a friendly face was enough to put her at ease and she began to sob, putting a hand over her mouth.

Taken aback by this display of emotion, Frank became alarmed and dashed inside to console his aunt.

"Aunty, it's okay." Frank soothed her, taking her hand and rubbing her back in small circles. "We just want to know what happened that night that Joe was shot."

Gertrude sniffed and wiped her eyes. Her hair was slightly unkempt and her shoulders slouched somewhat, giving her an air of resignation.

"It's all my fault." she started, as she looked at her hands twisting the hanky she held.

"What do you mean; it's all your fault?" Frank asked suspiciously.

"Dr. Bates came out from examining Joe and told me that they would have to wait until he regained consciousness before they could tell if he had any brain damage. But I knew that anyone that had been shot in the head would automatically have no chance of surviving, let alone be normal again."

"Not all cases are like that, Ms. Hardy." Con frowned, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Well, I didn't believe he'd ever be alright again. I was debating on what should be done. After all, his father was in no shape to decide and his mother was…well, there was no one left. Frank was in the hospital and because he saw what happened, would think nothing of it if he were told Joe had died. I just knew he wasn't going to be alright."

"That wasn't fair." Frank chastised, feeling his anger rise.

"I know that now. But I was just trying to protect you." Gertrude wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Frank felt himself calming somewhat. He knew she did not do it on purpose, but in all actuality had caused more harm than good.

"I know, Aunty, but that was my decision to make, not yours."

"You were in no condition…I had to…"

"No, Aunty, you didn't." Frank retorted.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, until Con broke the silence, clearing his throat.

"Ms. Hardy, what happened after you'd talked to Dr. Bates?"

"This man in a white coat who introduced himself to me as Dr. Kempton, yes, Dr. Richard Kempton, came up to me out of nowhere saying he'd overheard everything. He told me there was no need to wait. He said he had already examined him and said that Joe would never get any better; that the bullet had done permanent damage. He was the one that recommended the Stratford Clinic."

"I have copies of the records indicating to the fact that the bullet was lodged in such a place that Dr. Bates himself stated that he didn't think it was any where near a vital part of the brain. Bruising was all he could attest to at the time of questioning."

"What?" Frank whirled around to Con. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I needed to see how much your aunt knew, Frank." Con flinched at the velocity of the query. "Besides, Dr. Bates couldn't be conclusive without a thorough examination. Which by the way, may have been left too long. Since I told him how Joe was, he thought there was little hope of a full recovery."

"We'll see about that once I take him to get checked out by Dr. Bates." Frank said determinedly.

Con nodded his understanding, totally sympathizing with the young detective.

"Ms. Hardy, do you know why he suggested Joe go all the way up there? Did he give any hints at all?"

"Just that he could work on him up there and maybe see if he couldn't get the help he deserved."

"I'll bet." Frank seethed at the thought again of the supposed doctor putting his hands on Joe. He was so furious he felt sick.

"But the whole time I visited Joe, I never once saw him up there. Unless he was there during the week."

One look at Frank's angry face and Con moved the questioning along.

"What happened next?"

"He told me he'd make all the arrangements to get Joe transferred. I told him that was fine, but he did it all so fast that Joe was moved that same night."

"Yeah, that's what Dr. Bates said; that Joe had been moved, but didn't know why the sudden urgency."

"Probably to get Joe out of Bayport and away from himself." Frank guessed.

"But why? " Con asked, scratching his head.

"Maybe because of dad?" Frank knew he was grasping at straws but it was the only answer he had until something more substantial came up.

"That's another thing that bugs me." Con's brow furrowed. "What was the deal with Fenton anyway?"

"We had an uncle that abused Fenton when he was a little boy. But it never went on long because our father found out and that was the end of that. I was always wondering if it had any lasting affects on him. He used to be mean to little animals and children but then he seemed to grow out of it. He wanted to be a detective and that pretty much took up all his time from grade school till… well, until now." She wavered slightly.

"Go on." Con urged gently.

"Well, everything seemed to go fine until a year ago. That is when his behavior started to get very erratic. Laura sensed something was going on but whenever she would try to get answers they were met with silence and anger. It was as if he had become a completely different person. Before Frank was taken to the hospital for his head injury, Fenton was always going through Frank and Joe's belongings. He never said what he was looking for."

Frank's eyes widened as he looked at his aunt.

"He did?"

"Yes. Then he would wait until you came home. I never knew of the abuse then." Gertrude shook her head apologetically. "If I did I would have done something."

"Its okay, Aunty. You didn't know." Frank said quietly.

Con was one of the cops that had been called in on the abuse case and he still felt sick about the whole thing. He looked sympathetically at Frank. Then the officer cleared his throat.

"What then?"

"He'd leave for a few days, and then he'd come home and start all over again. He would just say he was on a case on his way out the door." Gertrude said reflectively, as her gaze was off in the distance.

Frank sat there and remembered the times when his dad would come home. The abuse would start and the dire threat if he had told anyone what was happening. Frank sucked in his breath as he remembered the one threat that his father held over him if he would have ever said anything of the molesting that had taken place. He had threatened Joe.

All of a sudden, he felt sick. Saliva gathered at the back of his mouth and his knees threatened to buckle underneath him. He heard voices talking earnestly to him, but he could not concentrate on what they were saying. It was as if he was outside his own body but could still feel the painful emotions. He made his way over to the door and down the hall, barely registering the looks of confusion from the other officers. He just barely made it to the toilet before everything he had eaten that day came up. When he was done he grabbed paper towels from the dispenser by the sink and sank down to the floor and after wiping his mouth, he drew his legs up with his arms and laid his head on his knees.

He could not hold the tears in anymore. What had he done? His shoulders heaved with his sobs of heartfelt guilt and misery over the revelation of what had happened to his baby brother. It was his fault that Joe had been hurt. He told! His dad found out, and he had made good on his threat. Now Joe was paying for his mistake. The realization of this moment was almost too much to bear.

He heard pounding but couldn't think if it was the rapid beating of his heart in his ears or if it was coming from somewhere else. He could not get his sobs under control and he was almost to the point of hyperventilating when the door opened and rushing feet swiftly made their way to him.

Strong but gentle arms pulled him in a secure embrace and a soothing voice was making its way through the fuzziness in his head. The voice was like an anchor of hope. He knew that voice.

"Frank! Come on buddy, snap out of it!"

Frank took in a deep lungful of air and wiped his eyes.

"Phil?" he said in a shaky voice. "How did you get here?"

"Con called my house. Said that you were on the verge of a meltdown…" Phil trailed off and smiled still all the while never letting go of his grip around Frank's shoulders. "or something like that, and that I should come in. So what's going on?"

Frank shook his head as an officer came in to use the bathroom.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." Phil suggested.

After they were seated in a small room with the door closed, Frank related what had happened since he got there, ending with the revelation of why Joe was shot.

"Frank, you of all people should know that this isn't your fault." Phil argued. "You know this. It's your dad's fault and no one else's."

"But if I hadn't told." Frank said in a small voice.

"Given the situation, even if you hadn't told anyone, he still made the split decision to shoot as soon as Joe stepped into the room. No thinking about it, just doing it. It could have been anyone that came into the room. It just so happened to be Joe."

"I hate it when you're right." Frank frowned at his friend.

Then a smile crept to his lips. They both chuckled and the tension left the room. They talked for a few more minutes before going out to find Gertrude and Con. The officer could not find any more information from Gertrude so they left the precinct and headed back to the Hardy household.


	23. Chapter 23

Last chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story so far. It's a bit long, but I needed to get alittle of everything in so that I can continue in the next part. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and hope I've done a good enough job at the end to keep you all wanting to come back and read The Healing.

Chapter 23

"I should get lunch." Gertrude announced, as they all trooped into the house from their excursion at police headquarters.

Sensing that his aunt was very tired and drained from her experience at the station, Frank suggested that she lay down for awhile and they would make lunch.. They would call her when it was ready. He was surprised when she actually accepted the offer.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gertrude asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, Aunty. Go lay down. I know you're tired. Do you want me to call you for lunch if you happen to fall asleep?"

"No. I'm not hungry anyway. But thank you." she said as she walked back to her room and shut the door.

"Your aunt doesn't look very good." Natalie said.

"She's not as young as she used to be and I think she forgets that sometimes." Frank answered as he started to get sandwich fixings out of the fridge. "I hope she's alright."

"Where's Joe?" asked Phil, glancing around.

"I laid him down." Tony answered as he got the bread out of the bread box on the countertop by the fridge. "He was getting tired."

"Did he eat?" Frank asked.

"No, he was really out of sorts. I don't think I could have gotten anything down him if I tried."

"Are you going to wake him for lunch?" Phil looked at Frank.

"No." Frank shook his head and grinned. "Joe is the same in that respect. He's still grouchy when he gets woke up as apposed to letting him sleep." Then his smile faded somewhat to a matter-of-fact expression. "Besides, he can't eat what we do anyway. I'll fix him something later."

There was pleasant conversation while preparing the food and catching each other up on what was happening in their lives. Soon they were enjoying sub sandwiches of cold cuts, sliced cheeses, lettuce, tomatoes, and other trimmings with chips and sodas outside on the picnic table. They had decided to eat outside to enjoy the beautiful hot August summer day. A light breeze blew over them, keeping the heat from baking them as they sat under the huge umbrella that was propped up in the hole in the middle of the table.

After lunch, the boys went to work on making a rectangle shaped wooden box just big enough to fit a twin mattress inside. When they were done, they bolted the bed to the floor of the van so it couldn't move. Frank wanted to make sure that Joe was comfortable as they traveled. They also rigged the bed so that Joe would have a seatbelt around him. By the time they were finished, the bed looked nestled in the back of the van with sheets, pillows, and comforters. They had decided on taking the Hardy's van and Tony's truck for the ride across country. They would need their vehicles when they got to Montana, so this was a necessary means of travel.

"Almost makes me wish I could ride back here." Tony grinned.

"Maybe I'll let you try it sometime." Frank said with an air of mischief. Tony went to smack Frank's head playfully. They laughed and chased each other around the yard unaware of the car down the road.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Watching from a distance was the Boss' grandson, a smile on his face. With the tracking device he fixed on Tony's truck at Prito's Pizzaria, he was now ready to follow them. He knew they would be leaving day after tomorrow. His plan was to make friends with Frank. He couldn't fail his grandfather. Ties ran strong in their family and he had to prove his worth no matter what he felt otherwise. He tapped the glass partition that was between him and the driver, and they slowly drove off without anyone noticing.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Since his arrival, Phil got to know much of Joe's routines and was saddened by the fate of his friend. But Frank had seemed to be positive about the situation with only minor bouts of sadness every now and again. It had been one of these times that he had called a lady named Estelle to hear her uplifting words of comfort. Frank had spoken highly of her which surprised him, cause he knew it took a lot for Frank to fully trust someone he just met. But Phil knew it was only a matter of time before Frank couldn't hold it in any longer. He was lost without his brother. His mother had died by the hands of a revengeful criminal. His dad had gone crazy and murdered in prison. Phil shook his head at the turn of events that even had his mind reeling, and if things didn't change soon, he would witness the spiraling decent of Frank's life going downhill. Joe was bad enough, but to watch Frank's once vibrant life come crashing down, he knew it would truly devastate him.

It had been some time since he'd seen Frank. He went upstairs to look for him. When he got closer to the bedroom door, he heard crying. He slowly opened the door and his heart ached at the site of his friend. He glanced down where Joe was happily chewing on his toy and made his way over to the bed. He softly placed a hand on Frank's back and slowly sat down beside him.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Try as he might, Frank just had not come up with a way of leaving before Wednesday morning. It was now Monday evening and since Joe's bed was done, the next day would allow him and his friends to work on the medallion and the notes his brother had written and what it all meant with what they found on the computer. He needed as much information in as little time as possible so they could lure his enemies away from Bayport and his aunt. He also had an appointment to get Joe in to see Dr. Bates for a full exam. He needed to know just where everything stood as far as how much damage had been done.

He was trying to concentrate on packing his and Joe's belongings, but thoughts of Joe and their father and mother were all too consuming. He had brought Joe in his room while he packed so the others would not have to worry about him. He had hardly had time to grieve over his mother, what with everything taking up all his time and energy. Now, he sat on the bed and watched Joe playing with the same plastic toy dog he had at the clinic. He missed his mom and her kindness. The confidence in the way she handled things in crisis. Still watching Joe, he thought about his dad. What had happened to him? Nothing was making any sense. He and Joe had looked up to their dad for so long. He patiently taught them everything they knew about detective work. He too was a loving father who took pleasure in just being with his family whenever he was not on a case. Another glance at Joe and he could not stand the emotions that had threatened to consume him from the beginning. He could not take it anymore. He felt trapped. How did his life and his whole family get destroyed so quickly? How had everything fallen apart? All of a sudden, so fast he hardly had time to comprehend what was happening, the dam burst inside of him and he let all the pent up emotions flow out of him. He fell on the bed, face down, and sobbed. He could not be the strong one anymore. He had to find release and it felt wonderful just to let all the hurt and anger and torment out that kept him bound up for so long. He cried as he laid his head on his arms that were folded in front of him. He did not know how long he laid there sobbing, but after what seemed like hours, he felt something soft on his back and the bed sink down in a gentle movement. Then he felt arms pulling him in a sitting position and into a strong embrace.

"I'm right here Frank." he heard Phil saying softly. "I'm in this with you all the way."

Grateful that he hadn't heard, 'Everything's going to be okay.', cause it wasn't. Not that he didn't think it ever would be. But for now, he knew it was far from being okay.

"I can't do this, Phil. I tried to be strong. But I just can't." Frank cried.

"You don't have to do this all by yourself, Frank. That is what we are here for. When it gets to be too much, we are here. For you." Phil looked Frank in the eyes. "Don't think for one minute that everything has landed on your shoulders. We_ want_ to be part of this, because we are your friends. And friends stick by each other no matter what."

"But Joe…" he turned slightly to glance at his brother, who was watching them.

"Joe will be alright. You do not have to worry about him being a burden to us. He is far from that. Do you understand?"

Frank looked back at Phil and saw only sincerity. He nodded his head for at that moment he realized what true friendship really meant. Taking each other for who they were, no matter what the circumstances were and being there for good or the bad times. And now, knowing things couldn't get much worse, if his friends were willing to stick by him, then he did indeed have the best friends in the world.

After a comfortable silence just between the two of them, Frank wiped his eyes and looked at Joe, who was grinning at him and chewing on the dog.

Frank forced a small laugh and said, "I guess I should get Joe's bath done so he can get ready for bed."

"Want some help?"

"Nah, I can manage."

Phil stood up and walked to the door. He hesitated and turned around.

"Are you going to be all right?" Phil asked as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you for being here." Frank said, sincerely. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"No problem, Frank." and Phil, then closed the door quietly behind him.

"Well, little brother, I'm going to finish packing and then I'll run a bath." as he set about trying to find the most useful things to take with them. Leaving anything behind felt strange, but it had to be. They could not take everything.

HBHBHBHBHBHB

Tony and Natalie sat at the kitchen table talking. They had been getting to know one another for the last few days.

"It's been wonderful being here and spending time with you." said Natalie.

"Yeah, I just wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Tony responded as he held her hands in his. "Why do the best things seem to be so darn hard?"

"But these past 3 days have been wonderful. A little eventful, but nonetheless wonderful." Natalie looked up at the clock and sighed; it was a little after six. "We have to leave. My plane leaves at seven."

"Wish you didn't have to leave until tomorrow night."

"Me too. But I could only get three days off. I have to be back at work tomorrow. You'll let me know what happens in this Hardy saga, won't you?"

Tony grinned and looked fondly at Natalie.

"We'll be keeping in touch. I don't plan on you getting away from me." He said as he kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled apart, they stole a glance at the kitchen door. Reluctantly, they stood up as Phil walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take Nat to the airport." Tony answered.

"Well, hey it's been great knowing you." Phil hugged Natalie. "Hope to see more of you."

She and Tony shared a look.

"I think you will."

HBHBHBHBHBHB

The next morning, Phil and Tony sat in the ER waiting room while Frank went to be with Joe who was getting a CAT scan and MMR done.

"How soon will you know something?" Frank asked the technician.

"We'll have the results back by the end of the day." She said, kindly.

Frank wanted to know sooner. They were pushing it now, as they had to leave tomorrow morning. Maybe Dr. Bates could put a rush on it since it was urgent.

When they got back to Joe's treatment room in the ER, Frank dressed Joe while they waited for Dr. Bates to come in.

"Can you sit up, Joe?" Frank asked his brother, knowing he did not understand him. He just couldn't stand the silence, or Joe's babbling any longer.

He helped Joe to sit up so he could get his shirt on. With his feet dangling off the gurney, Joe clutched the front of Frank's shirt so he wouldn't fall.

Frank smiled sadly. "I'm not going to let you fall, Joey."

Frank pulled the back of Joe's shirt down and Joe wrapped his arms around him. To Frank, if felt as if Joe was giving him a hug. He pulled back to look Joe in the eyes and saw the smile on his brother's face. All of a sudden, he remembered Estelle's words at the clinic.

_"You love your brother, right?"_

_"He's not the brother I know. I miss __**my**__ brother."_

_"So find him." _

_Frank lifted his head and stared at her, with a mix of emotions, but most of all a heaviness of responsibility. His eyes questioned her, searching for an answer._

_"He's still there. You just have to take the time to find him, and once you do, the embarrassment will disappear."_

_"I hope you're right. But how do I find him?"_

_"Listen to him." Estelle said, urgently trying to get her message across. "It's not so much in what he's saying as how he responds to you. Have faith in seeking your brother and let God do the rest. Before you know it, you'll find each other again. Don't ever be embarrassed by what other people don't understand, for they do things in ignorance and fear of the unknown."_

"You do understand at times, don't you, little brother?" Frank said to him. Frank unwrapped Joe's arms from around his neck and held his hands in front of him. Joe wiggled a little, afraid he would fall, but then he watched Frank and slowly the trembling left.

Frank grinned wide. He knew that his brother was trying. He was_ finding_ him a little at a time. All he had to do was have faith, and…let God do the rest.

The door opened and Dr. Bates stepped into the room.

"Well, hello there, Joseph." The doctor greeted Joe, and the blond boy smiled at him.

"When is the soonest I can get the results, Dr. Bates?"

"I can get a rush on those, Frank. I'd like to know as soon as possible myself. But for right now, he seems to be doing very well. All his vitals are normal and he seems to be eating well. Have you been using the gastric tube?"

"No, I was going to ask you about that, too. Can it be taken out?"

"I believe so. Let me get him into one of the surgical outpatient rooms and we can get that taken care of. You'll just have to keep the sutures dry and clean with changing the dressings twice a day."

By the time they got back home, it was nearing two in the afternoon.

"My goodness, have you boys even eaten?" Gertrude asked. "Let me fix you some lunch."

"We're starved, Aunty."

"Yeah, all I had was candy out of the machine at the hospital." Tony complained.

"We'd love some Ms. G." Phil touched her arm in gratitude.

"Call us when it's ready. We are going to lay Joe down for a nap. He's exhausted, and then we're going to go over some stuff we ran across."

He didn't like lying to his aunt and he didn't think she needed to know how dangerous this was. But he couldn't help wondering if she knew what her father had been working on.

"And Dr. Bates is supposed to call back with Joe's test results. Let me know when he does." Frank called to his aunt as he and Tony carried Joe to the air mattress in the living room.

Back at the prison, the coroner had just received new information on his examination of the prisoner that had been poisoned. He took the papers that he received in the mail, opened the steel door, and slid out the corpse of one Fenton Hardy. After close examination of both prisoner and papers, he came to the only conclusion he could find. This was not Fenton Hardy!

"Oh my." whispered the coroner. "Who do I have here?"

.

The End. Coming Soon….Part 3 The Healing.

I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. It meant a lot to me. I will continue with this very soon. A lot sooner than that last time. Everything will be answered in part 3 and will be a lot more mystery oriented. Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews! I will be back!


End file.
